Gothic Falls
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 1) Stanley Pines always thought he would be alone. After all, he was estranged from his family. But one day, when he finds a pale little girl alone in the woods, Stan takes the chance to make a new family for himself. But can this girl survive the secrets of both her new home and her father? I own nothing other then the concept!
1. Not Alone

**Sup guys! FireFlamerx9z here! So if you remember from a few weeks ago, I revealed my newest project,** _ **Adoption Drama**_ **, a multi-story series that I would be starting sometime over the summer. The reason I was waiting was because I have summer camp and they don't let you bring a computer with you, nor do they have internet connection. But then I remembered my first story was going be Gwen in Gravity Falls(You should have figured that out if you are reading this). And I remembered that Gravity Falls was notorious for its cliffhangers and long breaks between new episodes. The idea was too good not to pass up. Also, spoilers for Gravity Falls! Watch that first if you don't want this to be ruined for you! Enough rambling! Let's get started!**

* * *

Stanley Pines let out a long sigh. It had been about thirteen years since he had taken over for his brother and he was forced to admit.

It was a very lonely life.

"How did poindexter live like this?" He said as he nailed a sign to a tree near the side of the road. While Stan did have some contact with the townspeople, unlike his brother, it was mostly for shopping in the town or conning them at his Mystery Shack. Stan sighed again. He continued to nail the signs to the trees, until he heard what sounded like whimpering.

" _Ignore it!_ " Stan's mind told him, but Stan kept moving towards the noise. Finally, he found the source.

It was a little girl, around three at most, sitting on a log. She had very pale skin, which concerned Stan a little. Her hair was a light brown and she had black eyes. She was dressed in a little black shirt and black pants. She had no shoes and was shivering. Stan shivered, it was supposed to snow that night. He didn't even know this girl, but he kept walking towards her. Finally, the little girl looked up and she stared at Stan, who stared back, neither knowing what to say.

"Where's your family, kiddo?" Stan asked after a while.

"I don't have one," The little girl said. Stan felt his heart skip a beat. He had been where this girl was and she was not about to let her freeze on the streets.

"Would you like me to your family?" Stan asked as he kneeled down. The girl hopped off the log and wrapped her arms around Stan.

"Yes! But can you get me out of the cold? I'm chilly!" The girl replied before shivering again. Stan smiled. He picked the little girl up and started to walk back to the shack. Then he remembered something.

"Do you have a name, kiddo?" Stan asked her.

"My name is Gwen!" Gwen said with pride.

"That's…...a nice name," Stan said to her, causing Gwen to smile. Even with the cold, Stan found himself suddenly very warm inside.

* * *

"Whoa!" Gwen marveled. After Stan had returned to the shack, Gwen had began to explore her new home. In particular, the many oddies Stan had set up were a big source of enjoyment for her, although she couldn't read the signs. Stan did read them for her if she asked.

"I see you like my Mystery Shack," Stan chuckled to himself as Gwen continued to look around. However, she stopped when she saw an exhibit that didn't have a stand in front of it.

"What's this one?" Gwen asked. Stan looked at the exhibit, it was a unicorn he had made out of corn, but never named.

"Why don't you name it?" Stan offered. Gwen smiled, hugged Stan's leg, and looked back at the unicorn.

"How about…..the corn-a-corn!" Gwen announced.

"It's perfect!" Stan said, completely sincerely. He kneeled down and ruffled Gwen's hair. As Stan made a sign advertising the corn-a-corn, Gwen continued to explore. After finding the gift shop, she made her way into Stan's house part of the shack. As she looked around, she saw a bookcase that was slightly out of place. With a lot of difficulty, Gwen managed to move it, only to find a door behind it. Gwen looked up and grabbed the door handle and opened up the door. It looked like a bedroom had been there at some point. Stan had come looking for her and saw the room.

"Can this be my room?" Gwen asked, giving Stan a smile and look he could not refuse.

"...Okay," Stan said as Gwen started cheering. "Here, why don't I get a few things out of the way for you?" He started to roll up the rug, but stopped to look up at Gwen.

"I didn't really want that anyways, it looks yucky," Gwen said. Stan grinned as he finished rolling the up and quickly pocketed a pair of glasses off one of the couches, before living Gwen to herself. "I'll come clean this in a bit, okay sweetie?" He called back to her.

"Okay, daddy!" Gwen said.

"Daddy….those are words I never thought I'd hear," Stan said to himself as he felt himself getting that warm feeling again.

* * *

"You are going to be quite the little handful, aren't you?" Stan asked as he settled Gwen into her new bed. After putting the rug away and cleaning the room, Stan had taken Gwen into town and let her pick out a bed, sheets, clothes, pajamas, and some other decorations for her room. What surprised Stan was Gwen wanting art supplies. He was even more surprised when she presented him with a picture of an eye-clops, basically an eyeball with hands, feet and another eyeball on it. Stan wanted to put it in the Mystery Shack as soon as possible. But first, he had to clean Gwen off, she had gotten paint all over herself.

"I'm happy daddy liked my new picture!" Gwen replied, not really getting want Stan had said.

"Good night sweetie," Stan said as he headed towards the door.

"Good night daddy," Gwen said as she fell asleep. As Stan moved to shut the lights off, he noticed a picture hanging on the wall. Stan walked over to it and felt himself getting teary eyed. It was a crayon drawing of him and Gwen holding hands and smiling. As Stan walked to his own room, he realized something. After what happened to Ford, Stan thought he would have no family, no one to fall back on. But now, with Gwen, it was the opposite.

He was not alone, and he never would be again.

* * *

 **And that starts the first story! Sorry, if Gwen seems a little OOC, keep in mind, she is a toddler, not a teenager yet. But let me know what you think! Also if anyone wants to make art, feel free, but let me know. I could really use a cover for this. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	2. A Little Fez

**So I'm sure anyone who has seen Gravity Falls remembers that thing from the final episode. Everyone who was somewhat important to the series was on it. And now that Gwen is important, I'm sure you're wondering if she will be on it. Maybe this chapter will explain it.**

* * *

Stan smiled as he saw Gwen walk in. He had adopted her nearly two years ago and had since enrolled her in school during the year. She was a bit anti-social and more prone to doing her own thing, but overall was still learning very well. One thing that made Stan extra proud of his little girl was her complete lack of tolerance for bullying. Not just for her, but for most kids. Stan still remembered that conversation with the principal after Gwen had dumped a bucket of red ants on top of a group bullies picking on a slightly older student.

" _While her methods are a bit….harsh, your daughter is one of the nicest and bravest students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching_ ,"

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" Stan asked.

"It was good! Also, I found out the name of that student I saved by dumping the red ants on. His name is Soos!" Gwen revealed.

"Soos, eh?" Stan said.

"Also, there are a bunch of cars outside!" Gwen announced. Stan nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"WHAT?!" Stan yelled as he looked out the window. Sure enough, a few cars were parked outside. Stan looked down at himself. He was dressed in nothing but his tank top and underwear. He couldn't give a tour like this.

"Could I do it?" Gwen asked. Stan looked down at her. She sometimes did tag along on the tour, so maybe she could make do. Her five year old cuteness could also be helpful.

"Fine," Stan conceded.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as she ran off, probably to go open the door. Stan headed into the exhibit. He was going to spy on her, just to see how she did.

* * *

"We put the "fun" in "no refund"!" Gwen called to the tourist as they walked off, their arms loaded with souvenir from the shack. Stan was impressed. Aside from her obvious cuteness, she knew all of the exhibits' names and the way to convince people she wasn't conning them at all, this stuff was real.

"Look at all the money they gave me, daddy!" Gwen said proudly as she sat atop a large pile of money. Stan was in awe.

"I am so proud of you!" Stan said as he scooped Gwen into his arms. "Now, how about some ice cream!?" Based on Gwen's cheering, Stan could tell that was a yes. As he set her down, Stan noticed something at the foot of the money pile. It was a small paper fez, that fell off of Gwen's head when Stan picked her up. Stan picked it up and examined it. It was very similar to his, complete with the black string. The only things that were different were the color, as Gwen had opted for black with midnight blue highlights, and the symbol, as Gwen's had a multi colored star with an eyeball inside of it.

"Do you like it, daddy?" Gwen asked.

"I LOVE it!" Stan announced, causing Gwen to smile with pride. "How about, after we finish our ice cream, I take you into town to make a real version of this,"

"Okay! But could I get a necklace of it too, I really like the symbol?" Gwen asked.

"Sure thing sweetie!" Stan agreed. Gwen gave Stan another quick hug and raced towards the car. Stan started to walk after her, only to turn back to face the vending machine.

"You said I would never make anything worthwhile? Look at me now! A father! Take that!" Stan then headed out to the car.

* * *

 **If you couldn't tell, Gwen is taking Gideon's spot(If you haven't seen the show, first off, WATCH IT! And second, it will all make sense at some point.) (; FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	3. Secrets Uncovered

**Do you guys want to know one of the best things about this series? The chapters (at least for right now) don't have to be anywhere near as long as my last fic! That rules! I can make more for you lovely people! Anyways, one aspect that I haven't made as clear is that some of the actions the TD contestants do will alter what happens in the show/game/series. Some of you may have figured out the significance of Gwen finding that room, but this one will be the most obvious change. But enough rambling. Let's get going!**

* * *

For Gwen, recess couldn't come quick enough. She already hated most of the kids in her class, especially the popular ones. She didn't even like the equipment very much. Instead, Gwen prefered exploring the woods near the school. The second grade teachers didn't really mind, Gwen was eight and was easily the most mature and sane student they had. Plus the bell was really loud and could be heard from across town, so she knew when to come back.

"Sup, paley!" One of the popular girls said as Gwen walked towards the woods.

"Where are you going, to hang with your vampire friends," Another said as they all started laughing. Gwen just grinned.

"No, I'm going to hang out with my pet giant spider, in fact, why don't you guys come meet him. I heard he _loves_ pretty girls," Gwen lied. The girls all screamed and ran away as fast as they could, leaving Gwen in tears from laughing too hard. After picking herself up off the ground, Gwen headed for the woods. Truth be told, Gwen had run into a giant spider, which is why she kept exploring the woods. She felt like something was very wrong about the town, in spite of Stan claiming nothing was wrong. After a few minutes, Gwen suddenly tripped over a log.

"Ow!" Gwen moaned as she stood up. As Gwen rubbed her leg, she noticed that log she had tripped over was metal. The brown had been painted onto it! Gwen walked back over to the log. _Now_ , she was very curious. Gwen knelt down next to the log and started feeling around it. When she found what felt like a slit in the middle, Gwen forced it open. Inside, she found what looked like a dusty book. Gwen blew the dust off of it, revealing the cover; a six fingered hand with a two in the center of it.

"What is this?" Gwen wondered aloud. She started to thumb through the book, looking and the various creatures, some of which she had seen before in the woods. One page in particular caught her eye. It was what looked like a wheel with ten symbols on it, with one symbol making Gwen extra curious. It was a pentagram, with just looked like her necklace.( **Yes that's what it's really called)**

"I need to show this to dad!" Gwen said. However, the bell rang, rememinding Gwen she was still in school.

"Shoot! Gwen yelled as she raced back to the school.

* * *

"We put the "fun" in "no refund"!" Stan yelled after a family he had just shown the shack too.

"Dad!" Gwen called out as she ran down the driveway.

"Hey, kiddo! How was school!?" Stan asked as he scooped Gwen into a hug.

"It was awesome! I was exploring and I found something really cool!" Gwen revealed as she opened up her backpack.

"Is it a dead body?" Stan asked playfully. Gwen laughed.

"First off, ew. Second, I found... THIS!" Gwen announced as she held up the journal for Stan to see. Stan didn't know how react. He didn't want to let anyone know about his secret project, but Gwen was his daughter and she deserved to know this.

"Sweetie, I want to show you something now," Stan said. "Bring the journal with you,"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she followed her dad into the shack. Stan ignored her and walked over to the vending machine. He sighed as he hit a certain combination of numbers. Much to Gwen's shock, the vending machine moved to reveal a hidden stairway.

"Come on, Gwen," Stan ordered as he gestured to the door. Gwen was really concerned now. Stan only called her by her real name if he had something really important to tell her or he was punishing her. Gwen slowly walked down the stairs.

* * *

"WHOA!" Gwen marveled as she looked at the large device in front of her. It was a large circle outline, with several wires leading to control panels. Stan then pulled out another journal that was very similar to hers, only it had a one on it. He then showed in to her, causing another gasp.

"Gwen, you have to _promise_ me you will not tell anyone else about this, okay?" Stan asked. He was hurt when he saw the little girl's face. Gwen's expression was a mix of shock, concern and tears. Finally she nodded.

"I won't tell anyone," She said quietly. Stan had a small smile.

"Okay, here we go….."

* * *

Gwen was shocked. She didn't know how to react to what her father told her.

"So…...you're not using a real name?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, my name is Stanley, not Stanford. And I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you, but I really need your journal, but you don't have to give it to me, especially after I lied to you…...…"Stan trailed off. Now Gwen knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"So what if you don't use your real name! You're my real daddy, right?" She asked as she looked up at Stan. Stan smiled.

"Of course I am!" Stan declared.

"Then that's all I need to trust you," Gwen said as she handed the journal to Stan. Stan then opened his own journal to a certain page, one that looked like blueprints to the circle. He then opened Gwen's to a similar page. However, when he put the two together, one thing that was clear was that it was missing a piece.

"There's ANOTHER journal?" Both exclaimed. Stan just sank into a nearby chair.

"Great….." He moaned quietly. Gwen put her hands on Stan's knees, causing him to look at her.

"We _will_ find that journal, I promise you that!" Gwen declared. Stan smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Good," Stan said.

* * *

 **I believe this is what Tvtropes calls a "Wham Episode", and boy is it ever! Gideon will lose a lot of his power without that journal. Also Stan let Gwen know about his little secret(Which I will not spoil for anyone that hasn't seen the show, which….WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO WATCH IT!) Anyways, FireFlamerx9z out!**


	4. Life in the Shack

**I just want to clear this up, Gwen has been aging for anyone who has been confused by that. In chapter 1, she was three, in chapter 2, she was five and in chapter 3, she was eight. In this chapter she will be fourteen, and is now the official creator of most new exhibits. Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

"School can burn to the ground for all I care!" Gwen moaned as she returned to the shack. She was entering her teen years and had gained all the things that came with. Troublemaking attitude and hatred of school included.

"But school is where you get to learn and you get all the knowledge that will help you the future," Soos argued with her. Soos had started working the shack when he was twelve and while he and Gwen were good friends, his optimism, simple-minded nature, and obsession with her father got on her nerves at times.

"Yeah, well they don't teach how to run your father's tourist trap or art," Gwen shot back. At this point, Gwen already knew that when she was older, she wanted control of the mystery shack.

"Hey Gwen," Stan said as he walked into the room, all dressed up for any tours that would come in. After Gwen began getting older, Stan agreed to stop calling her things like kiddo, although he would slip into it if he was very proud of her.

"Hey Dad, school was horrible as usual," Gwen deadpanned as she tossed her backpack behind the register and sat in the chair behind it, pulling out some of her homework.

"Yeah, well just be happy it's Friday," Stan said as he walked out to go hang up some signs. Gwen sighed. He was right, she did have the weekend to look forward to and she only had a few things for homework. She finished it quickly and then headed for her room. Gwen shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't one of those girls that stared at themselves for five hours in the mirror, but she did use it to help get ready sometimes. Plus, Gwen couldn't help but feel like something was wrong sometimes.

"At least I have the weekend to look forward too," Gwen mumbled to herself. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. She had changed up her wardrobe from her younger years as well. She now wore a black and blue flannel short sleeved shirt, midnight blue capri pants, and combat boots. Of course, her pentagram necklace still rested around her neck. Gwen sighed happily and tossed her backpack onto her bed, grabbed her sketchbook and raced back to the shack gift shop.

* * *

"That looks good! I knew I didn't make you the exhibit creator for nothing!" Stan said as he looked over Gwen's latest drawing, which was of a horse riding another horse.

"Hey, I'm just happy you don't make me dress up like you do with Soos sometimes," Gwen said

"Ah, yeah, that was funny," Stan chuckled to the time the duo had dressed him up as a hamster man and had managed to convince even him that he was one and that they were real.

"Dudes, the hamster men may still be among us! Just today I found some hair in my room!" Soos said, almost on cue.

"Soos, for the _last time_ , it was a costume we dressed you in to con tourists," Stan tried to explain.

"That's they _want_ you to think!" Soos declared. It was clear that they were not convincing him.

"Soos! Can you go fix the portable toilets?" Stan ordered, just as Gwen was about to the same thing.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines!" Soos said as he grabbed the plunger.

"You just read my mind," Gwen smiled as he looked up at her dad.

"Yeah, well he only listens to me, even though you're his superior," Stan pointed out. It was true, the only person that could order Soos to do anything was Stan, even though Gwen was directly under him and had the same authority as Stan, Soos would always tell Gwen that "Mr. Pines was the one true boss of the shack and him." Gwen would normally shrug and tell Soos that Stan told her to tell him to do something, but sometimes it could really get on her nerves.

"I wish he could get that I was just as much his boss as you," Gwen sighed. Stan suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, there's that new horror movie that came out today, you want to go?" Stan asked her. Gwen perked up.

"Really?" Gwen asked happily.

"Well, _you_ would go, _I_ would just buy you the ticket," Stan clarified. Gwen rapped her arms around her father.

"Thanks dad!" Gwen cheered as she grabbed some money out of the register. She gave Stan a quick kiss on the cheek and raced out the door.

"Heh, good kid, she was the best person after all," Stan said to himself as he went to go check on Soos.

* * *

 **I think Gwen is now a bit closer to her original personality. I think I'm gonna do one more chapter and then jump into the Gravity Falls show. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	5. Two More Things!

**Hello peoples! So here's the chapter I'm willing to bet you all have been waiting for! Dipper and Mabel's arrival! The actual show starts next chapter, but I still think you all will be happy to see them. Also, Gwen is now 20, which is her final age. And no, her appearance hasn't changed since last time. Anyways, let's begin!**

* * *

"Look alive people, I have an announcement!" Stan announced as he walked into the shack. Gwen looked up from her sketch pad, Soos stopped sweeping, and newcomer Wendy looked up from her magazine.

"This better be good," Wendy mumbled under her breath.

"What's the announcement, Dad/Mr. Pines?" Gwen and Soos asked simultaneously.

"Some relatives of mine from California are sending their kids up for the summer. So we are gonna have more people here," Stan said.

"Whatever," Wendy rolled her eyes before turning back to her magazine,

"Do you know what they look like?" Gwen asked. Stan handed her a picture. In it was a young boy smiling and a girl making a goofier face.

"According the the picture, their names are….Dipper and Mabel," Wendy read over Gwen's shoulder.

"Huh, they look like those twin dudes," Soos said as he came over to look at the picture.

"That's because they probably are," Gwen pointed out, causing Soos to shrug.

"Hey, Gwen, can you go pick them up? I have a tour coming in and I can't get them," Stan asked her.

"Fine, but you owe me one!" Gwen said as she stood up. "Where are they coming in,"

"The bus stop near the edge of the woods, you shouldn't miss it," Stan said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Gwen walked out and headed for her car. Stan was notorious for being cheap, yet when it came to Gwen, he would give her whatever she wanted, no matter how expensive. The most clear showing of this was Stan buying Gwen her dream car, a Ford 1967 Mustang, after she got her driver's license. That wasn't cheap, at all. Gwen didn't remember the cost, but she remembered the look on everyone's face when she showed up to school in that.

* * *

"Wake up, Bro Bro! We're here!" Mabel shouted in her brother's ear as she shook him.

"I'm up, Mabel," Dipper said groggily as he forced his eyes open. He looked out the window, all he could see were trees and a "Welcome to Gravity Falls!" sign.

"What do you think it will be like? What kind of people do you think we will meet? Oh, I wonder how many cute boys will be here!" Mabel wonder out loud, causing Dipper to roll his eyes.

"Please, Mabel, this is going to be a boring old village with boring people. This will be the most boring summer ever and you know it," Dipper argued.

"Don't knock till you've tried it, Dipper," Mabel replied, causing another groan and eye roll. Finally the bus stopped, Dipper and Mabel grabbed their stuff and walked off, only to see a young woman leaning on her car. She then started walking over to them.

"I know you are looking for looking for your Great Uncle, but he's busy, so I'm getting you," Gwen said.

"Okay, but who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm your older adopted cousin, Gwen," Gwen replied. Dipper's jaw dropped in shock.

"We have a cousin!?" Mabel squealed.

"Your parents really never mentioned me? Stan said he told them," Gwen mused herself.

"So, can we head back to our Great Uncle's house?" Dipper asked, planning to ask his questioned in the air conditioned car.

"Oh, sorry, hop in," Gwen said as walked back to her car, Dipper and Mabel following. Gwen opened up the truck, allowing Dipper and Mabel to put their stuff in the car. The twins then hopped into the backseat, while Gwen got into the driver's seat. Gwen revved the car up and the group was off.

* * *

"I guess, welcome to the Mystery Shack," Gwen said as she pulled into the area surrounding the shack.

"Whoa!" Mabel marveled as she looked at the shack like it was a world wonder of some kind.

"What's this, a tourist trap?" Dipper asked, unimpressed.

"Basically," Gwen said as she got out of the car to get the twins' stuff. After collect their stuff, Dipper and Mabel walked into the gift shop.

"Hello people of Gravity Falls!" Mabel announced as she walked through the door.

"Sup," Wendy said, looking from her magazine and giving a wave.

"Sup, twin dudes!" Soos said as he put down what he was working on to come give the twins high-fives, although only Mabel gave one back.

"Hello, kiddos!" Stan said as he walked over to Dipper and Mabel, before ruffling each of their hair.

"Are you our Great Uncle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Indeed I am!" Stan said proudly.

"Can we call you Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Meh, it's shorter, so knock yourself out," Stan said nonchalantly before heading back to deal with the tourists.

"Come on, why don't I take you guys to your room?" Gwen said as she started to lead the twins up to the attic.

* * *

"So is there anything interesting do here?" Dipper asked as he finished setting up his stuff.

"Like what do you mean?" Gwen asked as she leaned on the doorway.

"Yeah Dipdot! I've already found plenty of interesting things to do here!" Mabel added in.

"All the boys you've seen and are planning to stalk count as one thing," Dipper replied, causing Mabel to give a guilty smile. He turned to face Gwen, who was chuckling from answer. "So, what is interesting do here?"

"What stuff do you like do?" Gwen asked him. "I can't tell you something interesting until you tell what you like,"

"Well, I like paranormal stuff," Dipper admitted. Gwen smiled.

"Try exploring the woods, just trust me on that," Gwen said as she walked back to her own room. She sat down at her desk and pulled out Journal 2. She noticed that the author had missed some notes on some the creatures and would add them in if she found anything while trying to get inspiration for the shack.

"Maybe they will be the ones to finally find it," Gwen mused herself as she started working on a new drawing.

* * *

 **And Dipper and Mabel are here! Next time, we get into actual episodes! FireFlamerx9z, out.**


	6. Tourist Trapped

**I have returned! Sorry about the delay, but I had summer camp and then I was being lazy for like two weeks so I never had the chance to work on this. But as promised, the episodes begin now! Few more things before I begin, only episodes were Gwen would affect something will be featured. If she wouldn't play a big role, or would be awkwardly shoehorned in, it won't be written about. There will also be new episodes that feature Gwen as the main character.(This will be the same for the other cartoons, KND and Batman Beyond but I will deal with that when I get too it). Lastly, I will try to get the dialogue as close as I can, but I won't be able to get it perfect. Anyways, let's begin!**

* * *

Gwen couldn't help but look up when her adopted father walked into the room holding signs advertising the mystery shack. She knew he was not going to make her do it(she had to keep the exhibits fresh, as he would say, so her job was mostly just drawing), but it was still just habit at this point.

"Look alive people! I need somebody to go hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," Stan announced as he held the signs up.

"Not it," Dipper quickly declared.

"Not it," Mabel added in.

"Uh, also not it," Soos said.

"No one asked you, Soos," Stan replied.

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that," Soos said. Gwen rolled her eyes. His stupidity was too much for her to handle sometimes.

"Wendy, I need you to go hang up these signs!" Stan tried again.

"I would..but..en...can't..reach it," Wendy said lazily, not even looking up from her magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan moaned. "Let's make it eenie meenie minee... you," He said before pointing to Dipper.

"What? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched," Dipper complained.

"Ugh, this again," Stan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Gwen snickered a bit. On the first night with the twins, Stan had revealed he was going to lie about the town's secrets in hopes of keeping the kids away from it. Gwen said she wouldn't say anything unless the kids came to her first. Stan said it was fine, but also ordered her not to say anything about him and his project, which Gwen agreed too.

"I'm telling you, something is wrong here," Dipper agured. "Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out BEWARE," He lifted up his arm to show Stan.

"That's says BEWARB," Stan pointed out.

"It's close to beware though," Gwen noted.

"See!" Dipper said, trying to get Stan to believe him. However, the older man did not budge.

"Look, kid. The whole "monsters in forest" thing is just local legend. Drumed by guys like me, to sell merc to guys like that," Stan replied as he gestured to a sweaty, overweight man with a Stan bobblehead in his hand, giggling like a child.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Stan ordered as he shoved the signs into his hands. Gwen could tell Dipper was upset about no one believing him, but shrugged it off as Dipper walked out the door.

* * *

"Gwen! Mabel, can you two go make sure Dipper didn't get lost again!?" Stan called into the house. It had been nearly a half hour since Dipper had left to hang up the signs, which was way too long in Stan's mind.

"Got it!" Gwen called back as she left to go find Mabel. After finishing up with her sketches for the day, Gwen had been allowed to watch T.V and Mabel had run off into the town, only to return at random. Gwen had a feeling this was something she was going have to get used too. Luckily, Mabel was in her and Dipper's shared room, in a very good mood.

"Hey, cousin! What's up!" Mabel greeted her. Gwen smiled, Mabel had taken to Gwen almost instantly, which was a big change, seeing as most of the other girls in town, minus Wendy, thought of Gwen as a weird loner.

"Stan wants us to go look for your brother, he hasn't come back yet," Gwen replied. Mabel jumped off her bed and raced past Gwen.

"Let's go!" Mabel said as she raced out the front door, Gwen trailing behind her. Mabel's energy was nearly boundless. In spite of how annoying it could be at times, Gwen had a feeling it would help her out someday.

"Look," Gwen pointed to Dipper, who was sitting with his back to a fallen tree. Mabel took one look before sprinting over to the log.

"HELLO!" Mabel yelled, scaring Dipper. Gwen walked over and saw Dipper had something in his hands. It looked like a book. Gwen silently gasped.

" _It can't be!_ " Gwen thought. Had Dipper really just found the final piece of Stan's puzzle?

"Watcha reading? Some weird nerd thing?" Mabel asked him.

"Uh! Uh! It's nothing!" Dipper lied, very badly.

"Uh! Uh! It's nothing!" Mabel mocked him, causing Gwen to chuckle.

"So are you going to tell us or not?" Gwen asked. She was breaking her rules a bit, but if she could get that journal…..

"Um…" Dipper started as he noticed Gompers biting the journal. "Let's go somewhere _private_ ,"

"So the shack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that works," Dipper agreed.

* * *

Once the threesome returned to the shack, Dipper revealed the journal. However, before he could continue, Gwen got her own journal. She thought Dipper was going to past out.

"What's so special about these journals anyways?" Mabel asked as Dipper did his best not to scream.

"It proves me right!" Dipper declared. "Grunkle Stan I was just being paranoid, but according to these books, Gravity Falls has secret dark side!"

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabe said in awe as she pushed Dipper.

"And get this, after a certain point in mine, the pages just stop! Like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" Dipper added in. Gwen flinched. Disappeared was one way to put it…. Then the doorbell rang, snapping Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Who's that?" Gwen and Dipper asked at the same time.

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Mabel said as she tipped over an empty bean can. "Beans! This girl's got a date! Woo woo!"

"Let me get this straight. In the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?!" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"And you were only in town for, like ten minutes!" Gwen added in. The whole thing seemed sketchy to her.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just..irresistible!" Mabel said as she made a face and flailed her sleeves around. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Mabel called to the door. Dipper sat down in Stan's chair and continued to read Journal 3, with Gwen looking over his shoulder.

"Whatcha got there, slick?" Stan asked as he walked over.

"Oh, just catching up on the latest issue of...Gold Chains for Old Man magazine?" Dipper lied.

"That's a good issue," Stan said, seemingly buying the lie. Gwen was about to reveal the Journal, when Mabel returned.

"Hey family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel revealed as a boy in all black clothes, and hair covering his eyes with very pale skin, turned around to face them. Red flags were already going off in Gwen's mind.

"Sup," The boy said.

"Hey," Dipper said uneasily.

"How's it hanging?" Stan asked in the same voice.

"What's your name?" Gwen asked unsurely.

"Normal...man!" The boy said like a robot. Gwen was getting really worried at this point.

"He means Norman," Mabel explained as she held his arm. "Oh, little muscle there!"

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Gwen asked as more and more alarms were going off in her head.

"It's jam," Noman said as it dripped off of his face.

"I love jam!" Mabel declared as she punched Norman's arm. "Look at this!"

"So, you wanna go... hold hands or something?" Norman asked. Mabel smiled.

"Don't wait up!" Mabel said as she rushed away. Norman attempted to follow her, but walked into the doorway, before stumbling after her.

"...This guy is not normal at all," Gwen said to Dipper.

"You wanna check the you-know-whats?" Dipper asked, trying to keep Stan from learning about the journals.

"Sure," Gwen replied.

* * *

After retreating into the attic, Dipper and Gwen both began to thumb through their journals. Finally, Dipper began to read aloud.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are commonly mistaken for….teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious…..ZOMBIES!" Dipper read. It freaked both Pines out and they turned to face the window as Norman groaned and walked towards Mabel with his _arms outstretched_!

"Oh no, MABEL!" Dipper yelled in terror.

"Run!" Gwen added in. Instead, Mabel just sat there, obliviously.

"I like you," Mabel said. Both Dipper and Gwen screamed in terror as Norman reached Mabel and….put a ring of flowers on her neck.

"Daisies? Oh you scallywag," Mabel teased him.

"Are we going nuts or is your sister really dating a zombie?" Gwen asked Dipper.

"It's a dilemma to be sure," Soos said, startling Dipper and Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked a bit harsher then she should have.

"Fixing the light. I couldn't help but overhear you two dudes talking aloud to yourself in this empty room," Soos explained.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend," Dipper said.

"He has to be a zombie, right? Which would be kinda cool so I could disembowel him!" Gwen jokingly mused.

"GWEN!" Dipper snapped.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized.

"How many brains did you see the guy eat?" Soos asked. As dumb as Soos could be, that did poke a massive hole in Dipper and Gwen's theory, and both knew it.

"Zero," Both groaned.

"Look dudes, I believe you both. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman. Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf," Soos said.

"No, he totally is," Gwen agreed.

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise people are gonna think you two are major league cuckoo clocks," Soos explained.

"You've got a good point, Soos," Gwen admitted. As Soos was called away by Stan to deal with the toilets, Dipper and Gwen both trailed Norman and Mabel on their date. Among other things, Norman didn't even try to catch a frisbee Mabel threw at him and felt to ground right after it hit him, broke the glass on the door at the diner just to open it and couldn't even walk straight, and many other zombie like behaviours.

"I think we've seen enough," Gwen said to Dipper.

"Agreed," Dipper said as the two returned to the shack.

* * *

Upon their return, Dipper and Gwen found Mabel posing in front of a mirror.

"Mabel! We need to tell you something about Norman!" Dipper said.

"Isn't he the best! Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel said, showing off a big red mark on her cheek, causing Dipper to freak out. Gwen, however, knew exactly what it was.

"You were playing with the leaf blower weren't you?" Gwen asked.

"It was kissing practice!" Mabel countered.

"Mabel, listen! Gwen and are trying to tell you that Norman is not who he seems!" Dipper said as he pulled out the journal.

"Do you think he's a vampire? That would so awesome" Mabel said, getting excited.

"No! That would be worse!" Gwen countered.

"Guess again, SHABAM!" Dipper said as flipped to the pages on gnomes, causing Mabel to freak out.

"Wrong page!" Gwen hissed at him.

"Oh my bad, SHABAM!" Dipper backtracked as he flipped to the right page this time.

"A zombie, that is not funny," Mabel chastised them.

"We're being serious!" Gwen insisted.

"It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp! He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" Dipper pointed out.

"Maybe he just blinks when you two blink?" Mabel said, not buying what Gwen and Dipper were saying at all.

"Mabel, remember what the book says about Gravity Falls. TRUST NO ONE!" Dipper tried. At this point, Gwen could tell he was getting desperate.

"Well, what about me, why can't you trust me?" Mabel said as she point on earrings. Gwen was getting frustrated at this point.

"We are trying to look out for you!" Gwen insisted.

"We do trust you. We don't trust Norman and you shouldn't either!" Dipper added in. Mabel was having none of it.

"Listen to me, you two. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock and I am gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy and not gonna have you two ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel snapped as she shoved the duo out of her room.

"What are we gonna do?" Dipper asked his cousin.

"I don't know," Gwen answered sadly.

* * *

Five hit too soon in Dipper and Gwen's minds and sure enough Mabel left with Norman.

"We don't really have any proof," Gwen pointed out as the duo watched the tapes they had gathered that afternoon.

"Yeah, I can be a bit paranoid someti-wait, WHAT?!" Dipper agreed until he watched a certain clip. He rewinded just to make sure he wasn't imaging what he had just seen. Norman's hand had _fallen off and he had put it back on, no worse for wear!_

"We were right!" Gwen realized.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried as he rushed outside. Gwen saw her dad had a group of tourists, so Dipper was not getting his attention. Gwen turned around and saw Wendy had the golf cart.

"Hey Wendy, can I borrow the golf cart?" Gwen asked. Wendy just handed the keys over.

"Don't hit anyone," Wendy said as she walked over. Gwen smiled.

"Dipper!" Gwen called out to him. Dipper quickly turned around and saw Gwen in the golf car and took the seat next to her.

"Let's go!" Dipper said as Gwen prepared to speed off, only to be stopped by Soos.

"Dudes, here's something for the zombies," Soos said as he handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks!" Gwen said. Soos then handed them a bat.

"And this is incase you see a pinata," Soos said.

"...Thanks?" Dipper replied as to duo sped off. As Dipper and Gwen raced towards the spot Mabel had gone to with Norman, they began to hear cries for help.

"Hang on, Mabel! We're coming!" Dipper called out as Gwen raced along. Finally the duo reached a clearing where Mabel was surrounded by….a bunch of gnomes? Gwen grabbed the bat while Dipper took the shovel.

"Dipper, Gwen! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Mabel said.

"Gnomes?!" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Huh, we were way off," Dipper said as he looked at the page in the journal on gnomes. "Gnomes, little men that live in the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown," By the time, Dipper had finished, the gnomes had tied Mabel to ground.

"Aw, come on!" Mabel groaned.

"Hey! Let my sister go!" Dipper ordered as he walked over with Gwen, both armed.

"Hey now, this all just a big misunderstanding!" The lead gnome said. "Your sister's not in any real danger, she's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

"You guys are butt faces!" Mabel snapped before another gnome muffled her mouth. Gwen was having none of it.

"Let her go right now, or else!" Gwen threatened. The gnome did not budge and instead started talking about how "powerful" the gnomes are, only for Dipper to throw him aside with the shovel before freeing Mabel. All three raced back for the golf cart.

"Let's get out of here!" Gwen said as Mabel climbed into the back.

* * *

"Hurry!" Mabel said as the group raced towards the shack.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like the gnomes can catch up to us! Remember their little legs?" Dipper reassured her, moments before a giant gnome monster stomped into view behind them.

"You totally jinxed it," Gwen hissed at Dipper as she sped towards the shack.

"Get back here with our queen!" The lead gnome ordered as he flung some gnomes at the golf cart. Thankfully, the kids were able to knock them away rather easily. One was able to sneak attack Dipper, however and began clawing at his face.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" Mabel said as she began to punch the gnome, knocking it and Dipper's hat off.

"Thanks Mabel," Dipper said woozily as he steadied himself.

"Don't mention it," Mabel replied. The moment was soon interrupted when the gnome monster threw a tree at the golf cart, nearly blocking the path and forcing Gwen to serve, leading to the group crashing the yard near the shack. The kids pulled themselves out of the golf cart just as the gnomes cornered them. Dipper and Mabel hugged each other while Gwen protectively wrapped her arms around both.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Stay back!" Gwen ordered as she threw the shovel at the gnomes, only for them to punch it into the ground.

"Mabel! Marry us before we do something crazy!" The head gnome ordered. Dipper started to pull out the journal.

"I gotta do it," Mabel decided.

"What!? Mabel no!" Dipper begged.

"Trust me," Mabel replied.

"What?" Gwen and Dipper asked.

"Trust me. You both said you did earlier," Mabel said. Gwen could tell Mabel had a plan at this point. She nodded, with Dipper backing off as well.

"Alright Jeff, you win," Mabel conceited. Jeff quickly crawled down the massive gnome and slid a rather nice looking ring onto Mabel's finger.

"Now let's get you back into the forest!" Jeff said before getting ready to return.

"You may now kiss the bride," Mabel offered.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff said as he leaned in. Gwen was ready to vomit until Mabel pulled out the leaf blower. Jeff tried to flee but was quickly sucked in.

"That's for lying to me! This's for breaking my heart! AND THIS is for messing with my family!" Mabel announced as she aimed the leaf blower at the rest of the gnomes, causing them to react in fear.

"You wanna do the honors?" Mabel asked her cousin and brother, who both put their hands on the blower.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" The Pines' counted before launching Jeff through the gnomes, destroying their formation.

"I'll get you for this!" Jeff yelled as he was launched away. Mabel then used the leaf blower to scare the rest of the gnomes off.

"Anyone _else_ want some?" Dipper asked. The gnomes quickly raced away(with Gompers taking one as well) and Dipper and Gwen both turned to head inside, only for Mabel to stop them.

"Hey, guys? I'm sorry, you both really were just looking out for me," Mabel apologized.

"Don't be like that, you saved our butts back there," Gwen replied.

"And hey, maybe the next one, will be a vampire!" Dipper pointed out, causing Gwen to start gagging.

"You're just saying that!" Mabel teased.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper offered.

"Awkward sibling hug," Mabel accepted. Gwen smiled before starting to make her way in, only for Dipper and Mabel to hug her as well.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Gwen asked.

"Awesome cousin hug!" Mabel declared. Gwen smiled and hugged her cousins, before letting them walk inside. Gwen watched as Stan let each kid pick something from the giftshop, Dipper picking a hat while Mabel picked a grappling hook. After both kids ran off, Gwen sat on top of the counter where the register.

"Looks like those kids are growing on you," Gwen teased her father.

"Ah, shut yer yap!" Stan teased back as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Gwen laughed and thought about the journal. She could just tell Stan, but decided against it. She would let Dipper tell Stan when he was ready.

"Night, dad," Gwen said as she headed to her room.

"Night, Gwen," Stan said.

* * *

 **At last! The first episode is over! Tell me what you guys think of this! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	7. Headhunters

**I'm back! So I'm skipping** _ **Legend of the Gobblewonker**_ **because Gwen would have no reason to be involved in the plot. Stan's goal(and the reason they went to lake in the first place) was so Stan could bond with the twins. Why would he take Gwen, his** _ **daughter**_ **I.E someone he had bonded with plenty, with him? So I'm skipping to one were I think Gwen would actually do something. Any skipped episodes happen the way they would have gone in canon(Or they happened differently and I just don't feel like writing it). Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

Gwen rolled her eyes as she looked up from her sketchbook. She loved _Ducktective_ as much as the next person, but the constable could get to be to much sometimes.

"That duck is amazing!" Mabel awed.

"Meh, it's easier to find clues when your that close to the ground," Dipper countered.

"Are you saying you could outwit _Ducktective_?" Mabel asked in disbelief.

"It's a puppet, Mabel," Gwen pointed out. "Anyone could, other then maybe Soos,"

"Plus, I have very keen powers of observation. Just by smelling your breath I can you have been eating….an entire tube of toothpaste?" Dipper realized. Gwen facepalmed.

"It was so sparky…" Mabel replied.

"Why can I actually believe that's why you would eat that," Gwen mused.

"Dudes!" Soos announced as he ran in, "You'll never guess what I just found!

"Buried treasure!" Dipper guessed.

"Buried tr-, I was gonna say that!" Mabel said, hitting Dipper in the arm.

"A room dad forgot about?" Gwen guessed.

"Gwen was right, come on!" Soos replied as he rushed off to find where the room was.

"How did you guess that?" Dipper asked.

"Meh, this place has a ton of hidden rooms and secrets. That's how I found my room," Gwen replied as she followed Soos, with Dipper and Mabel following her.

* * *

"So I was cleaning up when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper, it's crazy bonkers creepy in there," Soos said as he opened up the door. Inside were tons of wax figures.

"Ugh, I remember this," Gwen groaned. She had always hated the wax museum, especially because of how creepy the figures were.

"They're so life like," Mabel said.

"Except for that one," Dipper said as he shined a flashlight on Stan.

"Hello!" Stan greeted them, causing Dipper, Mabel and Soos to freak out.

"Hey dad," Gwen replied, causing Dipper, Mabel and Soos to attempt to run away. After realizing that it was Stan, Dipper turned the lights on.

"What is this place?" Dipper asked

"Behold, the Mystery Shack Wax Museum! It was our most popular attraction...until I forgot all about it,"

"I'm so glad you did, these things creeped me out when I was little. And they still do somewhat," Gwen revealed.

"So let me get this straight, you can sit through like every horror movie ever made, and yet you're afraid of wax statues?" Soos asked.

"Hey! Those are fake! _These_ are real!" Gwen argued.

"Hey! Who left the blinds open!?" Stan asked as he stood over a melted figure.

"Which one was that?" Mabel asked.

"My favorite, Abraham Lincoln. Okay, who did this! Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" Stan moaned.

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan! Where's that smile?" Mabel said.

"Meh," Stan said, causing Mabel to start poking his face. "Ow,"

"Hey Mabel, you're good at Arts and Crafts, right?" Gwen pointed out. "Why don't you try and make a new wax figure?"

"Yeah! I bet I could make a new one from all this old wax," Mabel said.

"Sure, why not," Stan shrugged.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mabel said, startling Dipper and Gwen, who were walking by and had pit cola in hands, causing spit takes. "What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess and part _horse_ fair princess!"

"Yeah, okay or you could do something from real life?" Dipper suggested. Mabel started drawing again.

"Like a waffle! With big arms!" Mabel said showing off her drawing.

"I think you're missing the point of this," Gwen sighed. "Maybe you should do someone in your family?" Gwen instantly regretted at that as she hated modeling and Mabel was looking at her with interest.

"KIDS!" Stan yelled as he walked into the room, lacking the bottom half of his tour outfit. "Have you seen my pants?"

"Oh muse, you work in mysterious ways," Mabel sighed as she turned away.

"Why is your sister talking to the ceiling?" Stan asked Dipper.

* * *

"Hmm, it needs more glitter," Mabel deduced as she, Soos, Dipper, and Gwen looked over a wax replica of Stan.

"Agreed." Soos said as he gave Mabel a bucket of glitter to dump on it. Then Stan walked in, now wearing pants but bearfoot.

"I found my pants but now I can't find- ah!" Stan started before freaking out at the figure and falling over.

"What do you think?" Mabel asked.

"I think….the wax museum is BACK IN BUSINESS!" Stan declared.

* * *

Gwen already knew that Stan would have instantly rushed into town to tell everyone about the Wax Museum, but Dipper and Mabel's reactions were priceless.

"Whenever Stan has a new big attraction, he tells everyone in town," Gwen explained as she helped them move the wax figures onto a stage he had set up. "In all fairness, most of them are idiots so it works nearly every time,"

"Plus, I think Stan bribes some of them," Soos said.

"He bribed me," Dipper admitted, followed by Wendy and Gwen all pulling out money and sharing at a laugh over.

"Wait, why did _you_ need to bribed? Mabel asked Gwen.

"Because I was going to do damage control," Gwen answered.

"Damage control for what?" Mabel asked. In response, Gwen held up the flyers Stan had put around town and pointed at a line that promised free pizza for attendant.

"I used to it at this point," Gwen admitted. "I really should tell Stan to stop, but it's honestly really funny that he always tricks the people living here,"

"Oh look, people are arriving!" Mabel said. Stan quickly came out a threw a cloth over wax Stan.

"Look alive people! This is gonna be big! Soos, you direct the guests, Gwen, Dipper, Wendy, you're on entree fees, Mabel you're on stage with me," Stan ordered. Everyone headed for their respective spots and soon, all the guests were seated. Stan took to the stage.

"You all know me, folks. Town darling, Mr. Mystery," Stan began his speech. "Ladies, please, control yourselves," No one was shocked when there was dead silence from the crowd.

"Casanova, much?" Wendy joked, causing Dipper and Gwen to laugh.

"Anyways, enough about me, behold….ME!" Stan showing off the wax figure as Soos played sound effects. Only a few people clapped.

"And now a word from our very own, Mabelangelo!" Stan said as she handed Mabel the microphone.

"It's Mabel," Mabel said as she took the microphone. "I made this statue with my own two hands. It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids. I will now take questions,"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?" McGucket asked.

"Uh….yes?" Mabel answered.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes as a wonder of the world?" Toby asked.

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby," Stan pointed out.

"It certainly is," Toby said sadly.

"Next question," Stan groaned.

"Sandra Jimenez, actual reporter, the flyers promised free pizza with attendance to this event, is that true?" She asked. The crowd began whining in agreement. Dipper and Wendy both looked nervous as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I knew this was coming," Gwen moaned.

"That was a typo, good night!" Stan said before using a smoke bomb to get off the stage and taking the cash box while the crowd riot.

"I think that went well," Mabel said as she walked over to Dipper, Wendy and Gwen.

* * *

Gwen was more the ready to go to sleep, so naturally she was not pleased to her Stan screaming at the top of his lungs when she was trying to sleep. Groaning, she made her way to the main room and was shocked by what she saw. Wax Stan missing his head!

"Wax Stan, he's been...MURDERED!" Stan said to her and the twins. Mabel fainted into Dipper's arms.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Gwen, call the cops!" Stan declared. Gwen sighed, she already knew exactly how the cops, if she could even call them that, were going to act.

* * *

"This case is unsolvable," Sheriff Blubs said after being told what happened.

" _Why am I not surprised?_ " Gwen thought to herself as the other three Pines flipped out.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan ordered.

"Hey, if you guys want I could help you out with the investigation," Dipper offered. That made Gwen smile, she had a feeling Dipper would want to help.

"Yeah, he was the one who found out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel added in.

"All signs pointed to the goat," Dipper said confidently.

"Oh, it looks like the city boy is gonna use his fancy computer phone to help," Sheriff Blubs teased.

"Whoop! City boy!" Deputy Durland added in.

"You are adorable!" Blubs teased.

"Adorable?" Dipper said. Gwen did her best to keep from strangling the cops as they ran off to watch another officer shove a cantaloupe down his throat.

"If it means anything, I think you could do a better job then those two morons any day," Gwen comforted her cousin. "Plus, if you solve the mystery, imagine the look on their faces!"

"You're right! We'll see who's adorable!" Dipper challenged before sneezing.

"Aw, you sound like a kitten!" Mabel gushed, causing Dipper to frown.

"Not the time!" Gwen hissed.

* * *

The threesome got right to work, fencing off the room and Mabel was taking pictures.

"It could be months before we find our first clue," Dipper noted.

"Does this count as a clue?" Gwen asked as she held up an axe.

"This must be the murder weapon!" Mabel said.

"Hey, look footprints!" Dipper noted. Some of the shoe prints had holes.

"Well, we have holes in the shoes and an axe…" Mabel began.

"Why is this so light?" Gwen questioned. She was holding the axe with only a few fingers.

"Whoa, it is really light!" Dipper marveled. Then he sighed. "Well, there goes my first suspect."

"Which would have been?" Mabel asked.

"That lumberjack guy," Dipper said sadly.

"Oh, Manly Dan? Yeah, I was thinking him too, until realized, A. he would never use an axe this light and B. I think this is a left handed axe and Manly Dan is right-handed," Gwen noted.

"How do you know this stuff?" Dipper asked.

"I've lived here for nearly fifteen years. I know these things," Gwen said.

"True, true," Mabel said.

"So all we need to do is find out which of our suspects is left-handed," Dipper realized.

"Nice going Dip!" Mabel congratulated.

"You two are Mystery Twins," Gwen joked.

"Don't call us that," Dipper said bluntly.

* * *

The threesome raced out of the house, only to find Stan trying to unload a coffin from his car.

"Hey, can one of you give me a hand? I'm doing a memorial service for Wax Stan. Nothing big, but, ya know, classy," Stan said.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan but we've got to do some interrogation," Dipper said. Mabel grabbed the axe out of Dipper's bag.

"We have an axe! RE! RE!" Mabel added in as she pretended to chop something with the axe.

"This seems like the kinda thing a responsible parent wouldn't want you doing. Good thing I am not responsible person and an uncle! Avenge me kids! AVENGE ME!" Stan ordered. And with that, our heroes set off.

* * *

After nearly a full day, the kids had narrowed down their list to only one person, Toby Determined.

"It all would add up, he's not strong, he probably has holes in his shoes and Stan never let Mabel answer his question," Dipper said.

"This is perfect!" Mabel said.

"All adds up," Gwen smiled.

"Shouldn't we go get the cops?" Mabel asked.

"Do you really want to bother with those morons?" Gwen pointed out.

"That's mean!" Mabel said before racing off in the direction of the police station. Gwen rolled her eyes.

" _Dipper, I really hope you're right,_ " Gwen thought to herself as Dipper raced after Mabel. Sighing Gwen chased after them.

* * *

"Gee, I be mighty embarrassed if I were you!" Toby mocked the kids. After getting the police, Toby had managed to prove his innocence by showing a video of him making out with a cardboard cutout of Sandra Jimenez. Not to mention, the axe was discovered to have no fingerprints on it. As the officers and Toby laughed, Gwen felt her blood boil.

"I'd be more embarrassed if I were caught making out with a cardboard cut out," Gwen began.

"Yeah," Toby said realizing Gwen was right. She turned her glare on the police.

"Or if I _never did my job_!" Gwen added in, causing the officers to gasp. She wasn't sure why she disliked the officers so much, but she felt like someone she knew used to really hate them and it wasn't Stan.

"You're so mean!" Sheriff Blubs said as he and the Deputy burst into tears and ran off. Gwen snickered as she nudged Dipper, only to see it didn't make him feel any better.

"Let's go home," Dipper said sadly.

* * *

Upon returning home, the kids had joined in wax Stan's funeral at Stan's request. Soon, however, Stan and Soos raced out of the room in tears, leaving the kids alone with the wax figures.

"I can't believe we couldn't solve the mystery," Dipper said sadly as he walked over to Wax Stan's coffin, where Mabel and Gwen joined him. Suddenly, Dipper realized something. "Wax Stan's show has a hole in it,"

"Yeah, it's where they attach to their stand-dealies," Mabel said. Dipper began to connect the dots.

"What has holes in their shoes and no fingerprints?" Dipper thought before realizing who the killers were. "Guys! The murders are-"

"Standing right behind you," A voice said from behind the kids. The threesome turned around to find the Wax figures moved!

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare!...Wax Coolio?" Dipper said as he turned to face each wax character.

"Sup Holmes," said. One of the figures grabbed the axe from Mabel, who had pulled it out to defend herself.

"Congratulations, Dipper Pines! You've discovered our little secret," said as he pulled out Wax Stan's head. "Applaud everyone, applaud _sarcastically_ ," When the other figures started to clap, scowled. "No, no that sounds too sincere," The others began to clap slower. "There we go, nice and condescending,"

"What's going on?! How is possible?!" Dipper began to freak out.

"Are you guys…..magic?" Mabel asked. laughed.

"She wants to know if we're magic," managed to get out between laughs. He slammed his fist down on the coffin. "We're cursed!"

"Crused!" The other figures added in. As the figures explained the nature of their curse and how Stan had ended up with them, Gwen only had one thing on her mind.

"I _told_ dad getting you guys was a bad idea!" Gwen moaned.

"Let me finished!" W. Sherlock snapped. "We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan, but we got the wrong guy,"

"You were gonna murder dad?!" Gwen asked in shock.

"You guys were right! Wax people _are_ creepy," Mabel said.

"And now that you know the truth, you must _die_ ," said as he and other wax figures removed their pupil and began to close in on the Pines.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked Dipper and Gwen as they were backed against the food table.

"I don't know!" Dipper replied, panicked.

"Throw stuff at them!" Gwen added in, panicked as well. The kids quickly started hurling the food on the table at the wax figures. Nothing was working until Dipper hurled a pot of coffee at Wax Genghis Khan. It melted parts of his body.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty-melty stuff!" Mabel realized. Dipper and Mabel grabbed the decorative candles while Gwen pulled out a lighter. The Wax figures began to back up.

"Stay back or we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper challenged.

" _Decorative_ candles!" Mabel added in as she shared a fist bump with Dipper and then Gwen.

"You really think you could beat us?" asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said unsurely.

"Worth a shot," Dipper added in.

"Maybe," Mabel said.

"So be it. ATTACK!" said as the other wax figures charged. However, the Pines switched from defense to offense and began melting off the figures' limbs. Gwen was annoyed as she had a much shorter range then the other two, but was still having a blast making Wax People carnage.

"Dipper, catch!" Mabel yelled out as she tossed Dipper a fire poker to block 's sword. Gwen had every reason to jump in to help him, but she could tell Dipper had a plan. Plus, Mabel had lost her candle, making the Gwen the last person with heat left.

"Mabel, start tossing the wax piece's into the fire!" Gwen called out as she burned through Hood's chest.

"Got it!" Mabel said as she picked up one of the wax figures and tossed it into the fire. With Gwen burning through them, plus Mabel tossed whatever ones she could find into the fire, the Wax Figures were quickly disposed off, just in time for Dipper to return, completely unharmed.

"Dipper! You're alive!" Mabel cheered as Dipper when to grab Wax Stan's head.

"I guess you showed those cops who's the best mystery solver after all," Gwen added in.

"I couldn't have done it, without my sidekicks," Dipper told them.

"You're both my sidekicks," Gwen said.

"Are people saying that?" Dipper began asking frantically. Gwen smiled, he _was_ adorable.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What happened to my Parlor!?" Stan cried as he walked in.

"Your Wax Figures turned out to be evil so we fought them to the death!" Mabel said like she was telling Stan how her day at school went.

"I decapitated Larry King," Dipper added in. Stan just laughed.

"You kids and your imaginations," He said.

"On the bright side, look who we found," Dipper said as he tossed Wax Stan's head to the real Stan.

"My head! I missed this guy!" Stan said as he put the head down. "Now line up for some affectionate noogieing!" Mabel and Dipper started trying to weasel out of it, only for Stan to do it anyways, leading to the group laughing. Then, the police pulled up.

"Solved the case yet, boy?" Sheriff Blubs asked. "I'm so positive, your gonna say no that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee," As he drank, Gwen grinned before winking at Dipper.

"Actually the answer is yes!" Dipper revealed as he held up Wax head. The cops were so shocked they started to spit coffee all over themselves before driving off and crashing into something, leaving the four Pines in hysterical laughter.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I got so lazy about this! I swear I'll go back getting a chapter out a week hopefully! Anyways, next time, you're going to get the first look at Gwen's really big change!**


	8. The Hand That Rocks The Mabel

**I'm back! So here's where the action really kicks up. Namely, the first appearance of a human villain! Let's go!**

* * *

"And where do the three of you think your going?" Gwen asked as Dipper, Mabel and Soos walked out the door. She had just heard Stan yelling at them and was curious what was going on.

"You ever heard of the Tent of Telepathy?" Mabel asked. Almost immediately, Gwen faced morphed into one disgust.

"Ugh, yes, that creep, Gideon, keeps trying to run us out of business," Gwen groaned. "If you three want to get suckered by him, fine! But you better not bring anything home!"

"Thanks Gwen!" Soos said as he loaded the twins into his car. Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed her sketchbook. She just had an idea for a new exhibit.

* * *

"What do you think?" Gwen asked as she showed Stan her newest drawing. It was a goblin, but it had Gideon's hair and face.

"I LOVE IT!" Stan declared as Gwen handed him the drawing. "I'll get started on this as soon as I feel like it."

"Whatever you say," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. The door opened and Soos and the twins stepped in.

"How bad was it?" Stan droned. He just wanted Gideon to keep his influence far away from the kids.

"It was lame," Dipper said. Both Gwen and Stan breathed inward sighs of relief. At least one of the kids could think straight. Soos nodded when Dipper spoke, meaning he felt similarly.

"Are you kidding!? It was great! He did that song and dance and his hair was like, woosh!" Mabel gushed.

"You're grounded," Stan declared bluntly.

"What, why?" Mabel asked.

"You like the enemy, that's something a businessman never wants to hear," Stan told her.

"But that's not fair!" Mabel whined.

"Life's not fair, get used to it," Gwen added in. Mabel then stomped off.

"She'll get over it," Dipper said.

"Probably," Gwen said, feeling a little bad.

* * *

"Okay, now I don't feel bad," Gwen stated bluntly as she watched Mabel walk inside, having gotten a makeover that could only be described as tacky. Gwen noticed one of Gideon's pins fall out of her sweater and grabbed it before Mabel noticed.

"You look like a wolverine," Dipper noted.

"I know right!" Mabel said happily.

"Mabel, we still don't trust Gideon," Gwen said.

"Oh, leave me alone!" Mabel droned as she pointed a finger at Gwen. "You never want to do any of the stuff I do," She then turned to face Dipper. "Plus, he does girl stuff with me. You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time,"

"No I don't," Dipper said. Soos then rushed in with a pack of hotdogs.

"Dude, you ready to blow up these hotdogs in the microwave one by one," Soos asked.

"Am I?" Dipper cheered as he and Soos raced off. Gwen rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. She pulled the pin out of her pocket before dropping it on the floor. With a smirk, Gwen smashed it under her foot.

"Wait, what is this?" Gwen asked she looked at the remains of the pins. Inside of it was a microchip like device. Gwen picked it up before hooking it up to a laptop Stan had bought for her. Because she liked to draw by hand, she never really used it, unless it was to stream movies or shop online. It helped avoid all the annoying preppy girls that seemed keep buying new clothes, even if the ones they had were perfectly fine. Gwen was snapped out of her thoughts when various voices came from the laptop.

"What the-, oh my god!" Gwen said in shock as she looked at her laptop. A wicked grin crossed her face. "Hello, blackmail!"

* * *

"Hey, you got an extra controller?" Gwen asked the twins as they set up a video game.

"Sure!" Mabel said as she tossed Gwen a controller. The three sat down and began to play with Gwen taking a quite advantage.

"So what did the girly man take you to do this time?" Gwen taunted.

"We looked at the town on the roof of his factory! And then he asked me out on a date," Mabel recapped.

"A date?!" Gwen freaked out.

"Well, it's not a date-date, I just thought, you know, I'd throw him a bone," Mabel explained, causing Gwen to calm down.

"Mabel, guys don't work like that. He's gonna fall in love with you," Dipper said.

"Yeah right, I'm not that loveable," Mabel said before turning back to the game and destroying Dipper's ship. "KABOOM! YES!"

"Okay we agree on something here," Dipper deadpanned. Gwen then destroyed Mabel's ship in the game.

"Oh come on!" Mabel whined as Gwen smirked at her. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Mabel said. It was Gideon on a horse.

"Ready to go, Malady?" Gideon asked. Gwen made her way over to the door and grabbed Gideon by his shirt.

"If you do anything stupid, I will make your life a living hell!" Gwen threatened. Normally, Gideon would have used his charms to pacify someone, but seeing as Gwen was A. Never affected by said charms and B. she looked ready to murder him if he did anything wrong, Gideon just responded in the best way he could.

"Y-y-yes ma'am," Gideon stuttered as Mabel hopped on the horse. Feeling satisfied, Gwen walked back inside, and picked up her controller.

"Nice, you traumatized a nine year old," Dipper joked.

"Hey, he had it coming," Gwen said as she turned back to the game.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Gwen asked as Mabel walked back in.

"I don't know, I have a lobster now," Mabel said as she put said lobster into the fish tank.

"Well, at least it's over and you never have to go out with him again," Dipper reassured her. When Mabel didn't respond, Dipper asked again. "Mabel, it's over right? _Mabel_?"

"Blearge! He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!" Mabel revealed.

"Like this, _NO_!" Dipper said.

"Mabel, if you didn't want to go, you should have said no," Gwen added in, while silently plotting Gideon's murder.

"It's not that easy! And I do like Gideon, as a friend/little sister, I just want to put things back to the way they used to be, you know, friends," Mabel explained.

"Mabel, if this kid is doing something you don't like, you can just ignore him," Gwen attempted to explain to her younger cousin.

"Thanks Gwen," Mabel said as she walked back to her room. Gwen smiled.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" Gwen yelled as Mabel came back, Gideon yet again having pressured him into continued to going out with him.

"Whoa, whoa! No one is murdering anyone!" Dipper said, trying to diffuse the situation. "It's not like Mabel has to marry Gideon!"

"Great news, Mabel! You have marry Gideon!" Stan announced.

"WHAT?!" Mabel panicked. Stan, however did not seem to get what was going on .

"It's all part of my long term agreement with Buddy Gleeful, plus I got this shirt," Stan explained, looking down at his shirt, which had Gideon written on it. "Man, I am fat," Mabel couldn't take anymore.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she raced for attic.

"Bodies change, honey. Bodies change!" Stan called after Mabel, still not really getting was going on. Dipper and Gwen, on the other hand, both understand exactly what was going on. Both headed into the attic. Gwen poked her head in and saw Mabel bundled in her sweater.

"Oh no, Mabel?" Dipper asked. He seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Mabel's not here, she's in sweater town," Mabel said sadly. Gwen flinched, it was weird seeing someone normally so happy and bubbly so upset.

"Hey, if you can't break up with Gideon, then I'll do it for you," Dipper offered.

"You will!?" Mabel said happily. Dipper smiled, showing he was sincere.

"I don't know about this," Gwen muttered. However, Mabel didn't seem to notice.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel rapidly thanked her brother. Dipper then left to go talk to Gideon. Mabel was about to go back to her room, when Gwen grabbed her arm.

"Gwen! Let go!" Mabel said.

"Mabel look, you need to be the one to tell Gideon it's over," Gwen explained.

"But, it's so hard! And I really want us to be friends!" Mabel said.

"I know, you need to be the one, just promise me you'll eventually tell Gideon yourself," Gwen said. Mabel looked down at the floor.

"When I'm ready, will you go with me?" Mabel asked in a smile voice. Gwen smiled.

"Of course I will!" Gwen assured her. Mabel hugged her legs.

"Thanks Gwen!" Mabel said as Gwen returned the hug.

* * *

Later that night, Dipper had left to discuss his theories with Toby Determined. Gwen wasn't sure why, but she had a gut feeling it was a trap. She was getting ready to leave when she saw Mabel sitting on the steps with Wendy. Wendy was rattling off all her exes and Mabel looked like she was trying to sneak off.

"You ready now?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I think Gideon said he was going to his family's factory," Mabel said. Gwen hopped into the front seat of her car while Mabel headed for the back, before Gwen stopped her.

"Get in the front, I'm not your parents, I'm your cousin! You break rules with me," Gwen joked. Mabel laughed before climbing in the front.

"Let's go!" Mabel cheered as Gwen sped. About ten minutes later, they arrived in front of the factory. Mabel peeked into the window and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she walked over to the window. Gideon was trying to cut Dipper up with lamb shears. Not only that, he was using a magical amulet much like one she had seen in Journal two. Mabel raced inside.

"Gideon!" She shouted. Gideon turned to face her, awkwardly dropping the lamb shears.

"Um, Mabel, my marshmallow!" He said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow," Mabel explained. "I had to be straight and tell you that myself,"

"Wha-? I don't understand!" Gideon stuttered out as he tightened his hand around the amulet, strangling Dipper.

"Mabel, maybe _now_ is not the best time to be totally honest with him!" Dipper protested.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, wouldn't you like that?" Mabel offered as she walked over to Gideon.

"Really?" Gideon asked with stars in his eyes. Mabel reached more the amulet before ripping in off his neck.

"No not really!" Mabel yelled at him, as Dipper dropped to the ground. "You were like attacking my brother, what the heck?" Mabel then tossed the amulet to Dipper.

"My tie!" Gideon begged as he tried to block Mable, to no avail. Dipper caught it.

"Ha! Not so tough without this!" Dipper taunted, only for Gideon to tackle him out the window.

"Dipper!" Mabel and Gwen yelled out. Mabel saw that Dipper had dropped the amulet. She quickly picked it up.

"Gwen, grab my hand!" Mabel ordered. Gwen, at a lost of options, did what she was told. Mabel quickly used the amulet to catch Dipper and Gideon, who were about to hit the ground, before lowering Gwen and herself to the ground.

"Well, I'm never doing that again," Gwen said, a little freaked.

"Gideon, I'm never going out with you!" Mabel declared before she smashed the amulet.

"My tie!" Gideon whined. He turned to face the family. "This ain't the last you've seen of widdle ol me!" He vowed as he backed into the trees.

"Can we go home now?" Dipper asked. Gwen just nodded.

* * *

"Whoa, what happen to you?" Stan asked the kids as he walked into the living room of the shack, where Dipper, Gwen, and Mabel were all slumped over in the chair.

"Gideon…." They all droned.

"Yeah, well what can that little rat do anyways?" Stan joked, causing all the kids to perk up.

"Yeah!" Mabel laughed. Gwen smiled and hoped Gideon would stay out her hair for a while.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was shorter. This one was Mabel's episode so Gwen wouldn't play as big a role. I really liked writing the scene when Gwen threatened Gideon. She is already developing "big sibling syndrome" even if she's just a cousin. If you think she's bad, wait until I get to some of the later stories. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	9. Irrational Treasure Bonus Scene

**Yes! I'm so happy! More people are reading this! Also to the guest, I didn't fully understand that question. If you could repeat it, I will answer it. Moving on, I skipped more episodes again and here are the reasons why.**

 **The Inconveniencing: Skipped because I couldn't come up with a role for Gwen**

 **Dipper vs. Manliness: Same as above**

 **Double Dipper: Beyond her knowing what the party was really for and silently plotting Pacifica's murder(as I was), again, couldn't come up with a role for Gwen.**

 **Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

"Gwen! Make sure those two don't bring home any hickness!" Stan ordered as he tried to free his car from the mud. It was Pioneer Day, one of Stan's most hated days of the year. Gwen felt it had a certain charm to it, but she really didn't care about it. Dipper and Mabel, however, were very excited to celebrate, even talking in accents. Gwen just playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing," Gwen said as she headed after the twins. She was really warming up to the duo. They were like the siblings she never had.

"Welcome to Pioneer Day!" A high pitched voice called out. The pines turned to face the stage. Gwen groaned. It was Pacifica Northwest. The biggest thorn in her side since Gideon. She was such a spoiled brat and her bullying of Mabel did little to win Gwen over. Speaking of bullying Mabel, that's exactly what she was doing. So what if Mabel was really silly? It's meant she actually had personality.

"Let's go," Gwen said as she moved Dipper and Mabel away from the stage. As Pacifica began to brag again, Gwen noticed a rope attached to some buckets dangling over the stage. Pulling out her lighter, Gwen quickly burned the rope, causing the buckets to fall and spill slop all over Pacifica. Gwen and Dipper both struggled to keep from laughing. Finally, the duo broke down laughing at the stature of Nathaniel Northwest.

"Gwen, you're the best!" Dipper declared.

"Stop, stop! You're gonna make me blush!" Gwen said, joking flattered. "Right Mabel?" She asked, nudging her cousin. Mabel, however, didn't react at all.

"Do you guys think I'm silly?" Mabel asked, still clearly upset from Pacifica had said to her.

"Does it matter?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, does it?" Dipper asked. That did not make Mabel feel any better.

"So it's true," Mabel said sadly as she got rid of the nacho earrings she had been wearing earlier and removed her sweater, which featured a dog playing basketball, before wrapping it around her waist.

"Mabel, there is nothing wrong with being silly!" Dipper protested.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed.

"I just wish there was some way I could get some revenge on Pacifica," Mabel groaned as she looked up at the stature.

"Actually, I think there is a way," Dipper noted as he pulled out the journal. "On one page, it talks about how the Northwests' might not have founded the town."

"Really, mine didn't mention that," Gwen mused.

"Let's go!" Mabel said as the threesome rushed off.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" Mabel asked as Gwen and Dipper looked through dozens of books. They had traced out the symbols from the journal and were trying to find what they meant.

"Hey, this symbol means fire so maybe that's how-" Dipper began to say only to see Mabel had folded it into a hat, which rearranged the symbols, turning it into a map!

"Mabel, you folded it into a map!" Gwen realized.

"And I was planning on burning it," Dipper added in.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"And it leads to the Gravity Falls history museum!" Gwen said as she read where the map was leading.

"Which means, we're gonna have to…. _break in_ ," Dipper said dramatically.

* * *

"Here are your free pioneer day passes and balloons, blue and pink!" The lady at the front told to group before giving Mabel and Dipper balloons.

" _We're in!_ " Dipper declared.

"Okay, knock it off," Gwen teased him as the threesome headed inside. As they looked around, Mabel messed around with all of the exhibits. Finally, the threesome reacted an abstract painting.

"Okay, the map had a triangle shape," Gwen said.

"And there were a lot of triangles on the map," Dipper added in. The two turned back to see Mabel had flipped the painting upside down.

"Mabel, can you…..wait, I think she just found another clue!" Gwen began to scold Mabel, only to realize that yet again, she had solved the problem with her silliness. Now the painting was a pointing stature.

"Hey, isn't that in the cemetery?" Mabel asked.

"It is, come on!" Dipper said as he raced off.

"And who said being silly was a bad thing," Gwen said as she raced after Dipper, grinning when she saw Mabel's smile. The grin quickly went away when Gwen thought she saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

" _Why are they following us?_ " Gwen thought as she chased after the twins.

* * *

"So is there a secret entrance or something?" Gwen asked as her and Dipper began to inspect the stature, looking for anything out of place.

"Hey guys, look!" Mabel called. She was making it look like the statue was picking her nose.

"Mabel, ew," Gwen groaned. Her silliness did need to have limits sometimes. Suddenly, Mabel bent the finger and the statue moved revealing a secret passage.

"Check it out!" Dipper said as he started to walked down the staircase.

"This is it!" Gwen cheered. Dipper turned on a flashlight he brought with him.

"Be careful, there could be booby traps," Dipper cautioned.

"Haha, bobby traps!" Mabel laughed before stepping on a tile. Suddenly darts started shooting out of the walls.

"Run!" Gwen yelled as the Pines kids started racing down the halls, jumping when they needed. Finally, they reached a large open room. It was filled with old files on various people in US

"Looks like there was a ton of cover ups," Gwen mused as she looked over a paper claiming that Ben Franklin was secretly a woman.

"Found it!" Dipper called out. "As it turns out, Nathaniel Northwest didn't found the town. He was the waste shoveling village idiot,"

"Pacifica is going to flip out!" Gwen laughed.

"Who was the real town founder?" Mabel asked.

"Some guy named Quentin Trembley," Dipper said.

"Never heard of him," Gwen said.

"And there's a very good reason you haven't" A voice said behind them. The kids turned around, it was the police!"

"Woo-hoo! Woo-" Deputy Durland began to cheer, before passing out revealing several darts embedded in his back.

"Yeah he got hit by a lot of those darts," Sheriff Blubs noted.

"Wait a second, how did you follow us?" Gwen asked.

"A long trail of candy wrappers," The sheriff revealed as he held one up. Mabel looked at the floor as Dipper and Gwen shot glares at her.

"Can you at least explain what the heck is going on?" Gwen asked. The two officers showed the kids a video detailing what happened to Trembly. He was forgotten about because of how ridiculously silly he was. He added babies to the court, waged war on pancakes and even outlawed pants. Like the kids thought, he was also the true founder of Gravity Falls.

"I will just say this, thanks for finding him for us," Sheriff Blubs complemented the kids as he revealed Trembly frozen in…

"Is that peanut brittle?" Gwen asked.

"None of that matter, all you need to know is that you kids are headed for Washington DC," The sheriff told the kids.

* * *

"LET US OUT!" Gwen and Dipper yelled as they pounded on the walls of the box they were locked in. Admitly, Gwen had always wanted to see Washington DC, but not like this. Mabel on the other hand, was very upset.

"This is my fault, it was silly to bring that candy," Mabel groaned as she broke off a piece of the peanut brittle was in. Suddenly, the peanut brittle began to crack, releasing Trembly.

"It is I! Quentin Trembley!" He announced as he ripped his pants off.

"You're alive!" Dipper said in awe. "But how?"

"Peanut Brittle really does have life sustaining properties!" Mabel realized. Gwen smiled, she knew were Mabel was gonna be later.

"That's really not silly, if you think about. That's actually really smart," Gwen pointed out.

"And so are you, dear children for following my clues and freeing me!" Trembley congratulated them.

"Well, Mabel did most of it," Gwen said, causing Mabel to grin even more.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Dipper asked.

"How about, that hole!" Mabel said, pointed at a very small hole in the box, both her and Trembley dove for it and Mabel began wiggling her finger inside of it.

"I don't think that's gonna work," Dipper said as he and Gwen looked on.

"Believe in the silliness!" Mabel declared. Suddenly, a woodpecker appeared and started poking at the box.

"Is that my third wife? Sandy, is that you?" Trembley asked. Gwen suddenly felt sick. Then the box fell apart.

"We need to go!" Dipper declared as he grabbed the files and ran of, Gwen right on his tails. Unfortunately, they ran right into the police officers. After a while, they were cornered on the roof of the train.

"Are you really going to ship us to a facility somewhere?" Gwen asked.

"I got no choice, our orders come from the very top!" Sheriff Blubs declared.

"Wait a second, Quentin, did you ever sign a resignation from presidency?" Gwen asked.

"No ma'am, I ate a salamander and jumped out a window!" Trembley revealed.

"Okay, ew, but that means you're still technically President!" Gwen told him.

"Yeah, you gotta answer to this guy now!" Dipper added in. The police both looked very confused.

"As President of the several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened! And go on a delightful vacation!" Trembly ordered before getting hit by a sign.

"What place have you always wanted to go?" Sheriff Blubs asked Deputy Durland.

"City water fun slides!" Both said at the same time. After waving the officers off, Trembly turned to face Mabel.

"You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. You as well, Gwen" Trembly told her. "As thanks I would like to make you both official US congressmen!" He pulled out a two top hats before giving them to Mabel and Gwen.

"I'm legalizing everything!" Mabel announced.

"And Ronrick!" Trembly before turning to Dipper. "You're on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land! I'd like you to have, my President's key," Gwen was impressed, Trembly had told they earlier that the key could open any lock in America. Admittedly, she wasn't really sure what did he was gonna use that for, but Dipper clearly liked it.

* * *

"...Bottom line, George Washington was jerk," Trembly finished telling a rather funny story just as the group made it back to town.

"Agreed," Mabel agreed. Then Mabel noticed Pacifica, who she immediately told about the conspiracy.

"What, who is that idiot?" Pacifica, pointing at Trembly fighting an eagle. Granted, Gwen probably said the same thing about Trembly if she didn't know him.

" The 8 and ½ president of the United States," Mabel revealed. Pacifica then insulted Mabel again before walking off.

"Aren't you gonna tell her about this!?" Dipper asked. Gwen was wondering the same thing.

"You know what, guys? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned that being silliness is awesome," Mabel declared before putting her sweater back on.

"Well, Dipper and I haven't learned anything," Gwen said as she and Dipper gave Pacifica the notes.

"WHAT! MOM!" Pacifica panicked.

"Man, revenge is underrated," Dipper mused.

"Yeah, that felt awesome!" Gwen added in.

"Children, I am needed elsewhere! Just know that I will always be right here...on the negative 12 dollar bill," Trembly said.

"This is worthless," Gwen pointed out.

"It's less then worthless," Tremby added in. "TREMBY AWAY!" He then jumped on a horse, backwards before riding off.

"Let's go find Grunkle Stan," Gwen told the twins. It didn't take long to find Stan in the stocks. Dipper then released him with the key.

"What's with the top hats?" Stan asked Mabel and Gwen.

"We're congressmen," Gwen declared.

"Pardon?" Stan asked.

"You are officially pardoned," Mabel told him. The kids laughed as Stan looked on confused.

"You are never gonna make sense, are you?" Stan asked.

"No, I not Grunkle Stan," Mabel replied. "MABEL AWAY!" She jumped back, only to land on something that was not a horse.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming," Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"I'm okay!" Mabel yelled out.

* * *

"Welcome to the future past man! Tell us your ways!" Mabel shouted. After coming back from Pioneer day, the kids had told Soos and Wendy what had happened to him. Next morning, the Pines found Soos trying to persevere himself in peanut brittle. Gwen quickly realized it was a great idea for a prank. After making some cyborg costumes, turning off the lights, getting some glow-in-the-dark stuff, and grabbing the smoke machine, the kids woke Soos up. Mabel and Dipper had wanted to put a fake beard on Soos, but Gwen was pretty sure he couldn't grow facial hair.

"Greetings," Dipper said, using the monotone voice he could muster.

"You must forgive…..Ma-borg. She was very excited to meet a man of the past," Gwen revealed to Soos, who was still awestruck.

"Indeed, I am Dip-tron," Dipper introduced himself.

"And I am Gw3n," Gwen added in.

"Woah, dudes! This is like, one of the coolest things to ever happen to me!" Soos said, still amazed.

"You are in the year Bleventy-Billion," Mabel revealed.

"You are also the great one calculated to help humanity defeat Admiral Laser-Face!" Dipper added in.

"Are you ready, past man?" Gwen asked. Soos proudly stood up

"LET'S GO DUDES!" Soos declared as he raced for the door. Once outside, in the light, he suddenly saw that everything was just like normal. Also Gwen was laughing in the doorway.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Gwen laughed.

"Not cool, dude!" Soos protested as Gwen kept laughing. "I will fight Admiral Laser-Face to the bitter end!"

"Soos, Admiral Laser-Face is _not real_!" Gwen protested, having stopped laughing.

"That's what he would want me to think!" Soos declared as he attempted to charge Gwen, who he believed was Laser-Face was disguised as. Gwen simply sidestepped out of the way before taking off her costume to see what Soos had broken when he crashed.

* * *

 **If you know what that last scene is based on, more power to you! Also I hope you guys liked this episode!**


	10. Little Dipper

**Guest: I really should have done that! But I was basing it off a scene in Journal 3(The real life version), which Wendy was not in. I'm so sorry, I really need to find a way to give her more screen time, because I really do like her.**

 **Matt: You are probably right and they also wouldn't have attacked her as she is not a teen anymore(She's 20)**

 **Anyways, this one is gonna be a bit shorter then normal, mostly because A. This was a twin episode at its core and B. I can't think of a way for Gwen to full change anything. So why did I write this one? Because there will be a bit of an important scene towards the end, which gives Gwen a hint towards her origins. Let's go!**

* * *

"Ah! It's the tax collector!" Stan yelled. That made Gwen panic. She knew Stan's tax fraud and the fact he had dodged the authorities for years was impressive, but Gwen had a feeling it wouldn't last forever. Even still, she rushed to the living room, where Stan was trying to hide his money.

"No Mr. Pines, I'm from the winning saving house coupons contest, and you are today's big winner!" The man said as he handed Stan a big check. A camera crew came in and started taking pictures. Gwen and Stan both winked at each other, they knew exactly who was trying to trick them.

"What does Grunkle Stan need to get the money?" Mabel asked.

"All you need to do, is sign here!" The man said. Stan quickly signed. Gideon then jumped out of the check.

"Stanford you fool! You just signed your Mystery Shack over to widdle ol me!" Gideon taunted. Dipper and Mabel gasped. Gwen, however was not worried at all.

"You may want to take another look there," Stan said.

"The Mystery Shack is hereby signed to….SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN?!" Gideon read before seeing Stan had tricked _him_.

"Can't con a conman," Gwen mumbled to herself. Gideon made a pitiful attempt to threaten the family, before making a lame exit.

* * *

"Does it really matter?" Gwen asked. Soos asked for Mabel's help with getting something off a high shelf where it was discovered she a millimeter. Naturally, Mabel and Stan had both begun teasing Dipper, who stormed off.

"Yes! You don't understand because you don't have siblings, Gwen! I am the alpha twin!" Mabel bragged.

"Seems more like the jerk twin. In case you forgot, Dipper has a self esteem in the negatives. Think about it," Gwen said before she walked back to her room. She took a quick glance back to see that Mabel's smile seemed a bit less happy then before.

* * *

"This new hall of mirrors is a great idea!" Stan said as Soos started placing random mirrors Stan had taken from the junkyard. Gwen probably would have just shrugged it off, but Stan decided to put them in the living room, meaning there was no way to get around.

"How are we supposed to go through the house?," Gwen complained.

"Don't look at me! Soos said we should put them in here until he builds them a shelter!" Stan protested.

"Hey, if you want this to work, then I need my time and space to work the Mystery Shack magic!" Soos protested. Gwen rolled her eyes and started to move towards her room. Then something on the floor caught her eye. It was a cartoon skull sticker that had fallen off one of the mirrors. Gwen had no idea why it was so interesting to her. All she knew was that someone she knew had a design similar to that on his shirt.

"Hey! I'm gonna head back to my room for a bit!" Gwen called out as she quickly pocketed the sticker.

"Okay!" Stan called back. Once Gwen reached her room, a flashback triggered in her mind.

* * *

" _What did you think of the movie, pasty?" He asked. Gwen smiled at him._

" _It was awesome! The gore! The zombie chainsaw action!" She gushed._

" _Yeah, tearing zombies apart with a chainsaw is always cool," He agreed._

" _Thank you so much for taking me!" Gwen told him._

" _No problem, thank you taking me back," He said._

" _Hey, in my mind, All Stars and your jail time never happened," Gwen assured him._

" _I just wish the rest of the world thought like that," He mused._

" _Hey, I don't care, isn't that enough?" Gwen asked, moving her hands to his shoulders. He grinned, his hands gripped her waist._

" _It is," He said as the duo moved in for a kiss._

* * *

"Who _was_ that?" Gwen asked herself. She had never seen that man in her life. Yet, when she saw that flashback, she felt…..attracted to him. Were they dating in that flashback? What did All Stars and jail time mean? Gwen would have pondered it further, but the sound of breaking glass and Gideon's yell got her attention back.

"Great, how did he break in?" Gwen groaned as she headed to confront the little pest. When she got there, however, she found Gideon laughing hysterically.

"Um, what happened here?" Gwen asked, weirded out.

"No idea," Stan mumbled.

"Okay, let's just...eh," Gwen said as she used her foot to roll Gideon towards the door.

"This kid has issues," Stan said as he shoved out the door, where he rolled down the step.

"My light!" Gideon yelled out.

"Yeah, your the light of my life too kid," Stan said bluntly. Neither he nor Gwen understood what he really meant with that, so they just shut the door on him before walking back to where the mirrors were.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go back to my room," Gwen moaned. Two encounters with Gideon were more then enough for one day.

"If you see Soos, tell him I need him to get rid of all these broken mirrors," Stan said.

"Sure thing," Gwen said as she walked back to her room. All she did see was Dipper and Mabel, who had worked out their height arguments, trying to glue a crystal back together. She flopped on her bed. Gwen really had no idea what to make of today. Beyond Gideon being an annoying pest, there was the flashback. She had never seen that guy in her life. Then again, most of Gwen's early years were very hazy.

"Where did I come from?" Gwen asked herself as she looked at the sticker again. She then glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on her laptop. She opened up a certain thing and looked at it. She knew how to put Gideon down for good. She just need her moment.

 **I think you guys know who Gwen was on that date with. Just to clarify, Gwen will get all her memories back at another point in the story, and I do have it planned out, but I felt like giving you(and her) a clue towards her origins. Also, towards the end of season one, Gwen is going to do something what will change the way an either episode goes. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	11. Carpet Diem

**Hey guys! This is going to be another short one. The episode has a major change and it's mostly going to address a flaw I thought Gravity Falls had, Mabel** _ **never**_ **getting called out for her actions. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Gwen let out a groan. Mabel had made some new friends, Candy and Grenda at the party Stan had thrown. Gwen would have been fine with this. After all, Mabel had said her and Dipper didn't really have a lot of friends back home and the two girls didn't seem like monsters. The problem was that they were have a _very loud_ sleepover when Gwen really wanted to sleep. She had a very long day(putting up with Pacifica and Gideon in one day was enough to drive anyone insane) and the girls were not doing much to help with that.

"Could they be any louder!?" Gwen groaned as she folded her pillow over her ears. Sure enough, loud pop music started blaring, causing Gwen to groan louder. She was really glad she basically lived in the basement. She really didn't want be the guy living with Mabel.

"Gwen, can I sleep in here?" Speaking of the guy living with Mabel, Dipper was standing in her doorway. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you are on the floor," Gwen said, just hoping she could go back to bed. Dipper just nodded, before setting his pillow down and pulling his blanket over himself.

"Seriously, she knows we share that room, right?" Dipper groaned.

"Forget that, this isn't her house! We all live here!" Gwen complained.

"We can call her out tomorrow," Dipper said as he closed his eyes. In the darkness, Gwen saw how cute Dipper looked. She was actually beginning to debate letting him in her bed, but decided she didn't want to wake him up. With that in her mind, Gwen fell asleep.

* * *

After Candy and Grenda had left, Gwen and Dipper walked into the attic room, only to find it in complete disarray.

"Mabel, we need to talk about last night," Gwen said.

"Wasn't it awesome!? You guys want some pizza? It has glitter on it!" Mabel asked, not realizing that Gwen and Dipper were annoyed with her.

"Mabel, it took us forever to fall asleep last night," Gwen tried again,

"Oh no, our golf course!" Dipper panicked. Gwen did remember that Dipper and Mabel had ransacked the gift shop for some things to make a mini golf course with.

"Eh, it was just the cost of the party at this girl's house," Mabel said, pointing to herself with pride. Gwen had heard enough.

"Except this isn't your house!" Gwen snapped. "Dipper, Stan, and I all live here! And you need to learn that you can't just do anything you want. Other people have feelings, not just you!" Dipper nodded, signalling he agreed with Gwen. Mabel had no idea how to take this. She didn't even think about Gwen or Stan when she was being all loud. Mabel also realized that she basically kicked Dipper out what was technically his room as well.

"Well, Dipper keeps me up with his summer reading," Mabel tried. Gwen, however, was not backing down.

"You can use headphones, Dipper on the other hand, would have probably gotten trampled during that party," Gwen argued. Mabel began to see what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, guys. I guess I just got caught up in all the partyness, I forgot about you guys. I'll never have another sleepover again!" Mabel apologized.

"You can have more sleepovers, but be quieter when you have one. Also, don't have one every night. I think Stan will get mad if he has to spend all that money on pizza and glitter," Gwen said. Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mabel agreed. "So am I off the hook?"

"Clean up and fix the golf course. Then you are," Gwen said. Mabel groaned.

* * *

"OW! Why am I even out here at night?!" Stan yelled from outside. The kids laughed. After Mabel fixed everything, her and Dipper invited Gwen into their room for a "sleepover". Gwen had been all too happy to agree. What impressed her was that Mabel was really good at mini golf.

"We should do this more often," Gwen said to the twins.

"Agreed," Mabel said.

"Yeah," Dipper added in.

* * *

 **Two in one week! Yeah, like I said, this was a short one. Also, the swap carpet was removed before the twins could have found in. It was in Gwen's room after all, hence why they didn't fight over it. I also thought Gwen would be quick to call Mabel out on it. Next episode will be completely original and based on a popular Gravity Falls AU.**


	12. Monster Falls

**Sup guys! So after the two really short episodes last week, I finally think I have an episode were Gwen can** _ **finally**_ **have the staring roll** _ **and**_ **Wendy can finally make a decent appearance! If you know your GF AUs, you probably know what this is about, so let's stop stalling and begin!**

* * *

"Get your special Mystery Shack water! Here at the Mystery Shack!" Stan called out to a bunch of the townsfolk. There hadn't been any tourist for the past three days and Stan was trying to market a "special" brand of water.

"Really, dad? Bottled Water? That's the best you have?" Gwen asked as she walked into the store, Dipper and Mabel in tow.

"Hey, if this works, I can make a fortune for no cost! I'm just using water from a river I found in the woods!" Stan countered. Gwen shrugged. The townspeople were morons so they probably bought anything.

"Are you sure that water is safe?" Dipper asked. Stan just tossed him a bottle.

"Find out for yourself," Stan replied before going back to the townsperson he scamming.

"Hey, it tastes funny!" Mabel said. She must have taken it from Dipper. Gwen grabbed it from her and took a sip.

"It's tastes….I really don't know how to explain it," Gwen mused as she handed the bottle to Dipper, who took a drink himself.

"I'm with Gwen, I don't have any idea how to explain the taste," Dipper said. "It does taste very refreshing though,"

"It's probably fine," Gwen said as she left with the twins.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Everyone in town has had some this stuff!" Stan cheered before scratching himself. "Why is my skin so hard?"

"That's really weird, you use lotion and moisturizer," Gwen said. Dipper then walked in, munching on some salad he had found in the fridge.

"Since when do you eat salad?" Wendy asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Um…..never?" Dipper questioned his behavior, but then went straight back to his food.

"Hey everyone! Let's go for a swim!" Mabel announced.

"No!" Everyone said, causing Mabel to pout. This was the fifth time she had asked today!

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie," Stan said.

"Hey dudes! Check this out!" Soos said. Everyone crowded around him. Soos then pinched parts of his arm, but instead of them just going back down when he let go, the pinched stayed where they were, before Soos smoothed them out.

"That's weird," Wendy stated bluntly as she turned to head back to the register. On the way back, she bumped her foot on one of the racks of clothes. What surprised everyone was that she growled at the rack.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Gwen asked, she was beginning to get concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Wendy grumbled before sitting back at the register. Gwen, however, did not notice this, as she was too busy staring at some fake gold nuggets.

"Um, earth to Gwen?" Dipper asked, snapping Gwen out of her lust for the gold rocks. "What was that about?"

"I don't kno-" Gwen began to say, only for Mabel and Wendy to suddenly pass out. Dipper and Gwen rushed over to help them, only for Soos to suddenly pass out as well. Gwen started to feel faint, before she fell over. Just before she lost consciousness, Gwen saw Dipper and Stan fall to the floor.

* * *

"I feel hungover," Gwen groaned as she pulled herself of the floor. She felt wet.

"Tell me about it," Wendy said as she pulled herself off the floor. Or at least, Gwen hoped it was Wendy. Because standing in front of her was a rust red werewolf.

"Why are you a werewolf?" Gwen asked before she could stop herself. Wendy looked down at herself and then in the window, before sighing.

"Yeah, I kinda figured I changed too," Wendy said.

"What do you mean you changed _too_?!" Gwen asked, getting more nervous.

"Look in the window," Wendy said simply. Gwen turned to face the window to find that she was not a werewolf, but rather a brown dragon. She still had her hair and her clothes, but other then that, she had all the standard dragon parts. Wings, snout, horns, tail, it was all there.

"It could be worse," Gwen said. Her clothes now had holes for the tail and wings, so nothing was ripped, meaning nothing was that awkward.

"Woah, look happened to them," Wendy said, pointing to Mabel, Dipper and Stan. Soos looked the same, other then fact he looked like he was made of goo now. Mabel's entire lower half was gone, replaced with a mermaid tail. Dipper had the same problem, only he had deer legs and little stag horns. Stan's skin was now grey, had horns, larges wings, fangs and when he opened his eyes, they were yellow. Stan was the first to wake up.

"Dad, what happened to us?" Gwen asked she helped her father to his feet. Stan then looked over himself.

"I don't know," Stan said as he stood up.

"Whoa, I'm like, a slime monster!" Soos said as he inspected himself, messing his new form by turning into a puddle, then a ball.

"At one of us likes this," Gwen mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, she heard two screams. She turned back to find Dipper and Mabel wide awake. Mabel was flopping around, clearly trying to move, while Dipper was trying to get to his feet.

"What's going on? Why am I half dear? What happened to you guys?!" Dipper frantically asked as he tried to stand up again.

"Try standing up in the front first, then use your back legs," Gwen told him. Dipper tried and, despite being a bit wobbly, was able to get to his feet/hooves. He walked around, trying to get used to having four legs.

"Um, can someone get me a bucket of water or something?" Mabel asked, still flopping around.

"On it!" Soos declared as he raced outside. A few minutes later, he wheeled a wheelbarrow full of water. Gwen and Wendy then placed Mabel inside of it, trying not to lose too much water.

"Try not to splash too much, kiddo," Stan grumbled. Mabel nodded as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"What caused this?" Dipper wondered out loud.

"I think I know what it may have been," Stan sighed. "That water may have had a bunch of warnings next to it, saying it was cursed,"

"Why didn't you listen to that?!" Gwen and Dipper demanded to know.

"I thought it was all mumbo jumbo!" Stan protested.

"Maybe we should go get some fresh air?" Soos offered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mabel said. Everyone else either grunted or nodded as they made there way to the door.

* * *

"It's way too quiet," Gwen mused as the group reached the center of town. It was nearly 2 o'clock and no one was outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pines family," Well, _almost_ no one was outside. Gideon approached the family. He was holding an umbrella, his skin was now a deathly pale, his outfit now had a collared cape, he had fangs, and his eyes were red. Only a moron couldn't figure out what he was supposed to be.

"Gideon! Why do have to ruin everything? First midgets and now vampires!" Mabel whined. Gideon looked offended.

"If anything I should be making both of those things better for you, my sweet," Gideon flirted. Gwen rolled her eyes when Mabel gagged in disgust.

"Get over me!" Mabel ordered.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when I change you as well!" Gideon said as he moved towards Mabel. Stan stepped into front of her.

"Listen squirt, if you lay a hand on any of my kids, I will make you regret it! And I have no blood to suck on and even if I did, you would break those little teeth you call fangs," Stan declared, pointing to his own, larger fangs. Gideon fumed.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE FOUND THOSE BLASTED PINES!" Gideon yelled out.

* * *

The next half an hour was a blur to Gwen. As soon as Gideon finished yelling, dozens of townsfolk swarmed the family. Soos quickly managed to escape, as nothing could hold him very well. Wendy and Gwen both tried to force their way too the twins and Stan, but the two boys had ordered them both to run. The threesome had escaped into the nearby forest and where watching as Gideon whipped the crowd into a frenzy. He railed against the Pines name and claimed he knew how to fix everything. Gwen already knew that was a lie. What was really making her blood boil was the ways Gideon was holding her family. Dipper was chained to a post by his neck and gagged. Mabel was trapped in a tank with a rock on top of it, which made Gwen really grateful she had gills. Stan was wrapped in Pacifica's coils. She had been turned into some kind of Gorgon lady. All of this was on the Pioneer stage, which was going turned into a execution stage if something wasn't done.

"How does that little twerp have so many loyal fans?" Wendy asked as Gideon continued to talk smack about the family.

"I don't know, dude," Soos said. Suddenly, Gwen had an idea.

"I just thought of a way to save them and humiliate Gideon at the same time!" Gwen announced. Soos and Wendy huddled around her. "Now listen closely…"

* * *

Back on the stage, Dipper could only roll his eyes as Gideon told lie after lie. He couldn't believe that the townsfolk believed this garbage!

"And now! I believe we should _punish_ the Pines family! Starting with-" Whatever threat Gideon was about to make was cut off when Wendy rushed him. While Gideon had gained some strength from his new form, Wendy's strength had been increased, allowing her to keep her grip as Gideon struggled, both with her and the sun, which he was now exposed to. Some of the townsfolk rushed to help him. However, a wall of fire from Gwen cut them off. They couldn't attack her either as she was putting her newfound wings to use.

"Look at you people! Turning on a family just because of one mistake!" Gwen roared at the crowd. Wendy said nothing, but nodded making it was clear she agreed with Gwen.

"What if this won't reverse?!" Someone shouted.

"Gideon says he can fix it!" Another yelled, causing a roar of agreement. Gwen, however, was expecting this.

"Really?" Gwen said, faking surprise. She turned to Gideon. "How _do_ you change us back?" Gideon went from fuming to embrassed.

"Um, uh, you….oh boy…" Gideon tried.

"See, your so called savoir is nothing but a fraud!" Gwen called into the crowd.

"GET HER!" Gideon yelled as he struggled against Wendy. This time, some muscular goons, even more buffed from their transformations, tried to rush Gwen from behind.

"Soos," Gwen simply said. Soos, in puddle form, slid out from behind some boxes. The goons didn't see him and slipped, all sliding off the stage and into the crowd. Wendy tightened her grip on Gideon and exposed him to more sun.

"Shut up!" Wendy growled at him. As Gideon continued to struggle with her and the sun, Gwen came down next to him.

" _I win_ ," Gwen hissed at him, saying it quiet enough so only he could hear her. Gideon snarled but said nothing. Seeing she made her point, Gwen turned back to the crowd. "Listen up! If you release my family, _unharmed_ , and I promise we can fix this!" The crowd mumbled among itself. Finally, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, a minotaur and an imp respectively, unlocked Dipper's chains and removed the gag, causing him to gasp from breath. The rocks were pushed off Mabel's tank and she popped her head up, a furious expression on her face. Pacifica let go of Stan before slithering off. Finally, Wendy tossed a shrieking Gideon into the crowd.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us!" Mabel said as the family walked home. Because the wheelbarrow was lost in the riot, Mabel was riding in Soos' arms and cheerfully playing with his gooey features. Soos didn't seem to mind as he laughed every time Mabel touched him.

"No sweat, dudes!" Soos said in between laughs.

"Yeah," Wendy said before turning to Gwen. "Nice plan by the way! I loved getting to tear into that little brat's skin!"

"Well, he did have it coming," Gwen replied, causing the family to laugh. Stan then sighed.

"This is all my fault," He said.

"While that is true, I think most of the other people in town would have made the same mistake, so don't beat yourself up," Gwen said. Stan gave his daughter a weak smile.

"Maybe there will be some answers at that river Grunkle Stan got the water from!" Dipper realized.

"Good idea, Dip!" Mabel said.

"After we stop at the shack, Stan can show us the way," Gwen said, causing her dad to perk up.

* * *

"I think this is it," Stan said as the group reached a large stream with banks covered with warning signs.

"So, this is where you found it?" Gwen said as she looked over the seemingly normal water.

"It's really normal looking," Mabel said as she moved around in her new mode of transportation, a wooden box on a pulley.

"Yeah, well, it's not that normal," Dipper pointed out, gesturing to his new form.

"So if they put warnings up, whoever found this stream must have put up a way to fix this," Gwen said, flying over the stream to look on the other side. Stan, using his own wings, joined her. Dipper and Soos began to look around as well, while Wendy started sniffing the ground.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," She grumbled as she continued to stick her nose in the dirt. Only Mabel wasn't helping. She really couldn't so she was splashing around in her tank. Some of the splashed onto a nearby rock, removing some of moss and dirt on it, revealing writing.

"Guys!" Mabel called out. "I think I found something!" In an instance, the family bounded over to her.

"What's it saying?" Soos asked.

"For those who wish to remove their curse, simply wait until the next new moon to return to your normal verse by drinking from what starting the curse" Gwen read aloud.

"So, what does that mean?" Mabel asked.

"It's simple, we need to wait until there is no moon in the sky to drink the water again and get rid of the curse," Gwen explained.

"But how do we know when the next new moon even is?" Dipper asked.

"It's tonight," Wendy said, looking at her phone.

"I guess we should let the townspeople now," Stan said.

"Let's head back to start telling everyone, we'll need to do this fast everyone can get some of the water," Dipper pointed out.

* * *

"Well, this makes it easier," Gwen said bluntly. Once the group hadn't gotten back to the Mystery Shack, they discovered that Gideon(who else) had lead the group into waiting at the shack. Clearly, he wanted to try and humiliate the family incase they didn't find a cure.

"Did the Pines family find a cure for this?" Gideon asked, although Gwen knew he wanted them to say no.

"We found something," Gwen said.

"Well, what is it? I don't want to be stuck as a creepy snake lady?" Pacifica yelled out.

"Tonight, we need to drink from the spring again!" Dipper called out. The townspeople mumbled among themselves. The water is what got them into this mess and yet the Pines were claiming it was the cure?

"It's the best shot we have right now," Wendy announced. The townspeople agreed, albeit hesitantly.

* * *

"It works!" Dipper said as he looked over himself. Once it was nightfall, the Pines lead the townspeople into the woods, where the river was. Dipper volunteered to be the first drinker. As soon as he took a sip, he was enveloped by a bright light before he returned to normal. After everyone saw that, it was a mad dash to return to normal. Gideon tried to sneak off, so he could keep his vampire form, but the stampede of people forced his head into the water, where he swallowed some of it and changed back. Once everyone changed back, the people began to head home.

"Well, that was a fun day!" Gwen said. When the family gave her a "what the hell," look, she shrugged. "C'mon, don't tell me it _wasn't_ cool be a monster. I really liked having wings and fire breath,"

"I have always had dreams of being a mermaid," Mabel mused, signalling she did agree with Gwen.

"I did like getting to rip into Gideon's throat," Wendy added in.

"Well, ya better keep it to dreaming!" Stan declared. "I'm not dealing with that again!" Everyone just smiled as they returned home.

* * *

 **So I wrote this with no template and I think it went pretty well. I made Gwen a dragon because A. it's my favorite mythical animal. B. No one is a dragon in the AU I used as a concept for this and C. Both Gwen and dragons are badass so yeah. Next time, we go back to normal episodes.**


	13. Land Before Swine

**Gamelover41592: I don't think I'm gonna do Reverse Falls. I've never really been that interested in it.**

 **Matt: So do I. It's one of my favorite AUs for any media.**

 **So I am skipping Boyz Crazy because, let's be real, did anyone think that was a good episode? Only thing I liked about it was that Wendy dumped Robbie(what she saw in him was beyond me). So moving on to an episode I(and many other fans) really like,** _ **Land Before Swine**_ **. And no, I'm not just writing this episode because I really like it. Gwen has every reason to be here! Let's just get started.**

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Gwen asked she helped Dipper and Soos set up a bunch of cameras. As she fastened one to a tree, her hand had gotten stuck in some sticky stuff. She wasn't surprised when she had been ignored. After, reports of a large flying monster had Dipper and Soos whipped into a frenzy. Dipper was desperate to be taken seriously by some kind of adult and Soos didn't count. He was more child then man anyways. Gwen somewhat counted but she was pretty sure Dipper wasn't really counting her because she A. already knew about the paranormal and B. was family.

"Is everything ready?" Dipper asked frantically.

"All my cameras are set," Gwen said.

"Same here, dude," Soos added in.

"Okay, so if I all goes according to plan, the creature should grab the steak we left out and set off cameras A, B, and C," Dipper explained.

"This is awesome!" Soos cheered as he, Gwen, and Dipper moved in for a high five. However, the sticky stuff on Soos and Gwen's hands caused them to get stuck together.

"Oh boy," Gwen said. Suddenly, there was a large rush of air. When the threesome looked back, the steak was gone and call the cameras had gone off. Everyone had giant smiles on their faces.

* * *

After rushing back to the shack, no one had stopped smiling.

"Gwen and I will go develop the film!" Dipper said, Gwen nodding eagerly.

"And I'll go make us some victory nacos!" Soos declared. While Soos ran to the kitchen, Dipper and Gwen ran to the twins' shared room. As Dipper began to set up, Gwen pulled out her sketch book. She scribbled something on it and hung it on the twins door.

"What was that for?" Dipper asked as he turned the lights off.

"You think I don't know how this works? I'm making sure that anyone that wants to come in knocks, so we don't lose the film," Gwen explained.

"Smart move," Dipper said before turning back the pictures. He had them all sitting in tanks of water. One of the pictures for camera B was a wing of something.

"A wing? Well at least now we know it wasn't a giant frog that could jump really high," Gwen joked. Dipper snickered before turning back to the picture.

"If camera B got the wing, then the one that got the body would be….camera C!" Dipper realized as he and Gwen walked over to the camera C photos. Sure enough, the body of something formed.

"Is that-" Gwen started to say, only for Soos to burst in.

"WHO WANTS VICTORY NACOS!" He yelled as the picture was ruined.

"NO!" Dipper and Gwen cried as Dipper grabbed the ruined picture.

"Don't worry, I only had a fourth of them. Half of them. I ate all of them dudes," Soos said, not getting why Dipper and Gwen were freaking out. That is until both of them turned to face, furious expressions on their faces.

"Soos! You saw that sign on the door!" Gwen scolded him.

"I'm sorry, dudes. I was just so excited," Soos apologized.

"You need to be more careful," Dipper chided him.

"Soos, we may never get another chance to get a picture of that-" Gwen started to rant, only for a loud roar to cut her short. The threesome raced outside to find Stan starting at the same creature that had been attacking the town!

"That's it!" Dipper cheered. As the group celebrated, Stan continued to stare.

"It...it took him…" Stan mumbled.

"It took who?" Gwen asked.

"The pig. It took Waddles," Stan said.

"What happened to Waddles?" Mabel asked, just returning from town. When no answered. She spoke again. "Wow, awkward silence much? BLARG!"

"Um, good news is...you're gettin' a puppy!" Stan attempted as he hid the the stake that he tied Waddles to.

"What happened?" Mabel asked, tears filling her eyes.

" _Tell her the truth!_ " Gwen mouthed to her father. Instead, he lied, coming up with a story of him punching a pterodactyl. Once a liar, always a liar.

"Wait, so Waddles got taken by a dinosaur!?" Mabel franticly asked.

"That's it, no dinosaur messes with my sister. Plus, we could actually catch the dinosaur!" Dipper said.

"Yeah! Let's go get that dino and Mabel's pet!" Gwen agreed.

"Or you know, we could maybe hit the pool or something," Stan tried, trying to weasel his way out of him helping. Instead, everyone just stared at him. "Yeah! Let's go save Woggles!"

"Waddles," Mabel corrected.

"Him too," Stan said.

* * *

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Soos cheered as he pulled Dipper and Gwen into a bear hug. "You guys and me, best friends. Fighting and potentially high-fiving dinosaurs. We are gonna get that Pterodactyl!" He said, saying the P.

"You don't say the P, Soos," Gwen said.

"Yeah, it's terəˈdakt(ə)l," Dipper added in.

"Uh, you don't know that because no one was alive during dinosaur time," Soos said. Gwen face-plamed as he nearly got run over as he adjusted the straps on a large cage that would hold the pterodactyl. Soos had to know that scientist named the dinosaurs.

"Oh, Waddles, we're gonna find you," Mabel said sadly as she looked over a picture of her with her pig.

"Hey, Mabel? Gwen and I are a little worried about bringing Soos with us," Dipper revealed, quietly trying to keep Soos from hearing.

"What why?" Mabel asked.

"He's kind of a screw up," Gwen said bluntly as she walked over.

"What, no he is not!" Mabel challenged.

 **Que Flashback of all of the times Soos has F***ed something up.**

"...let him down easy," Mabel backtracked. Dipper walked over to Soos.

"Hey, Soos, we need to talk," Dipper started.

"Okay, but before you do, check this out!" Soos interrupted, handing Dipper a tee-shirt about three times his size. "I made shirts for the dino bros! I would have included Gwen, but she's like not into this thing. And who's this handsome devil?" He pointed at a crude drawing of Dipper on the shirt. "That's you, dude! So what did you want to tell me?" Dipper struggled, he knew Soos could easily screw the mission up, but he couldn't hurt him like that. Dipper turned back to find Gwen at a similar lost of words.

"Um, Pterodactyl bros for the win?" Dipper tried.

"YES!" Soos cheered as he ran to the car.

"This is not going to end well," Gwen groaned as she got into the car.

"How are we going to find where the they went?" Stan asked as he walked over to the car.

"We follow the yarn!" Mabel declared, pointing to a long trail of yarn that had gotten stuck in the trees.

* * *

"This is where it leads," Dipper said, getting out of the car. The group had followed the yarn trail to an abandoned church. Inside, was Old Man McGucket.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, I was getting ready for my weekly hootananny, WAHOO, When this enormous winginged critter stole my musical spoons and flew down into the abandoned mines," The old coot revealed.

"Well, I think we all know why it got abandoned," Gwen said under her breath

"Let's head down," Dipper said.

"Need someone to tag along and tell really uncomfortable personal stories?" McGucket asked.

"No," Stan and Gwen said bluntly.

* * *

"So there I was, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths touch and we kiss accidentally," McGucket rambled as the group shimmied down a rope. Gwen felt like gagging.

"So you don't know how to take a hint, do you?" Stan sighed.

"Nope!" McGucket said. Suddenly, the rope snapped, sending the group screaming down to the bottom.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked as he stood up.

"And what's with these plants?" Gwen said as she looked over some very strange looking plants.

"Heh, this little guy smells like battery acid," Soos said. The plant then sprayed a gas at him. "I think I just lost my sense of smell!"

"Look!" Mabel pointed out. The red string was leading into one of the mine tunnels.

"Follow it!" Dipper said. The tunnel quickly got dark, causing Dipper to turn on a lantern he brought with him. The lights illuminated a T. Rex! The group screamed. However, the T. Rex was mostly trapped in sap.

"This is the same stuff from outside," Gwen mused as she looked around. Dozens of dinosaurs were trapped in the tree sap.

"Oh course! The dinosaurs got trapped in tree sap! That's how they stayed alive for millions of years,"

"Holy smokes, I could turn this place into some kind of dinosaur theme park! Jurassic…..sap hole!" Stan announced.

"Dad, not the time," Gwen said as she walked around with Dipper. The two came across a chunk of sap that had been torn up. Dipper then held the lantern up to the sap, only to fine it melting.

"The summer heat must be melting them loose," Dipper said.

"Suddenly, I'm more afraid of Global Warming then ever," Gwen joked, causing Dipper and Mabel to laugh. Stan, however, still paid them no mind.

"Velvet rope tied here, ticket booth here! I shoulda put that pig outside ages ago!" Stan announced. Gwen bit her lip.

"Wait, what?" Mabel asked. She had been standing right behind Stan. "You said the dinosaur came inside the house. You left Waddles outside and then you lied to me! Now thanks to you my pig could be dead! Waddles could be dead!"

"Look kid, he's an animal, he belongs outside!" Stan tried.

"NO! Grunkle Stan I am never talking to you again!" Mabel declared.

"Oh come on!" Stan agured. "You can't just-"

"La la la! I don't think anyone is talking to me!" Mabel yelled as she walked over to Dipper, Gwen, Soos and McGucket.

"Come on, you should be more like me, Dipper and Gwen!" Soos told Mabel as he pulled Dipper and Gwen into a bearhug, failing to notice that they were very uncomfortable. He then walked over to the rest of the string, which was leading into another tunnel. "We just keep following and following, and we reach the end-" Soos had just pulled all the string up and there was nearly a dozen tunnels. "Which tunnel was it again?"

"Soos! You just lost the trail!" Gwen snapped.

"You should have been more careful!" Dipper added in. Soos, however, didn't care.

"Don't worry! We'll find our way, trust me!" Soos said, smacking Dipper and Gwen across the back and causing Dipper to drop the lantern, which shattered on the floor. "Sorry dudes,"

"SOOS! This is why we didn't want to bring you along!" Gwen shouted.

"All you've done is get us hopelessly lost and make us lose the light!" Dipper angrily added in. Soos seemed hurt and moreso by Dipper's words

"But we're pterodactyl bros. I made tee-shirts," Soos protested, yet again saying the P.

"It's terəˈdakt(ə)l!" Dipper said. "And these shirts are useless! It's gigantic!"

" . BODY type, dude!" Soos yelled, having started an argument with Dipper and Gwen, while Mabel and Stan continued theirs.

"Hey, everyone!" McGucket called out. He held up the lantern, which was glowing again. "I fixed your lantern!" However, the glow showed that the pterodactyl was right behind him. The family huddled together as McGucket turned around. "Nobody make any loud noises or sudden movements….YEEHAW, WE'VE FOUND OURSELVES A DINOSAUR!" The monster roared and started to charge the family.

"RUN!" Gwen yelled out. Everyone rushed down a tunnel and jumped behind some rocks. The dinosaur didn't seem see them and flew away.

"Okay, we need a plan to get out of here," Gwen said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Here one, Mabel knits Soos a pig costume," Stan started to explain.

"I like it," Soos said.

"And then we use Soos as a human sacrifice," Stan finished.

"I like it," Soos repeated, even though the plan would involve him dying. Gwen just chalked it up to Soos' admiration for her father.

"What do you say Mabel?" Stan asked, only for Mabel to continue to ignore him. "Oh come on, you can't ignore me forever!"

"Yeah, Mabel, we need to work together!" Dipper added in.

"Oh, so you want to work with Mabel, but not your buddy Soos?" Soos protested, causing another fight. Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard. Mabel looked across the cavern to find-

"WADDLES!" Mabel cheered as she began to cross a set of old minecart tracks.

"Mabel, no!" Stan yelled out.

"Oh is someone talking?! Because I can't hear them!" Mabel yelled back before continuing to run.

"She's gone deaf with fear!" McGucket yelled out, missing the point completely. The rest of the group raced after Mabel, who had already reached Waddles and was cuddling him. She then pulled out the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle she had bought earlier for the pig.

"Great! You got him! Now we need to go!" Gwen hissed at Mabel. The pterodactyl then flew overhead, scaring Waddles, who took off.

"Waddles no!" Mabel scolded. Waddles didn't listen and charged right into Stan.

"Get off of me, ya dumb pig!" Stan yelled. The Pterodactyl then swooped and broke the bridge.

"WADDLES!" Mabel cried.

"DAD!" Gwen yelled. Thankfully, the group could see that they landed on some large mushrooms. The pterodactyl roared, forcing the group to retreat back into the place they had found Waddles.

"McGucket, do you have any type of device that could distract the creature?" Dipper asked the mad scientist.

"DO I?" McGucket said before searching his hat. "Nope!" Suddenly, the large white oval in the middle of the area began to crack.

"Is that-?" Gwen started to say, only for a baby pterodactyl to suddenly crawl out of it. It was an egg!

"Awwwwww!" Everyone cooed.

"Well, welcome to the world little feller," McGucket gushed only to be eaten by the baby dinosaur. The rest of the group backed up against the walls of what they know realized was a nest.

"I can't believe it just ate him!" Mabel panicked. Even McGucket popping out did do much, as the baby quickly ate him again.

"I really don't want to be dinosaur food!" Gwen said. "Although, that _would_ be a pretty cool way to go out!"

"What do we do?!" Dipper freaked out.

"We need to get into a straight line!" Soos suddenly declared.

"What?!" Gwen asked.

"A pterodactyl's eyes are so far about, it can't see right in front of it!" Soos explained.

"Soos, you have been wrong about stuff all day," Dipper protested.

"Why should we put our lives in your hands?" Gwen added in. Soos however, was ready for this.

"Look, I know I'm kinda clumsy and not as loveable as I think, but please as my friend, trust me on this," Soos begged. Dipper looked back at Gwen, who just nodded. Dipper turned back to Soos, and repeated Gwen's nod.

"I hope this works," Gwen whispered.

"Get behind me dudes!" Soos ordered. Everyone did what he said. Sure enough, when the baby turned to look at them, it couldn't see them.

"It's working!" Mabel cheered. It was very stressful and Gwen felt ready to pass out. Finally, they made it to the other side and jumped behind the rocks.

"Nice plan, Soos!" Gwen complimented her friend. Soos looked ready to respond, only for a large shadow to cut them off. It was the adult pterodactyl, but it didn't seem to flying straight. On its back, hammering away at its face was….

"DAD!" Gwen cheered as Stan landed another punch on the dinosaur's maw.

"He's punching it in the face!" Dipper added in. It was just like in Stan's story!

"From heck's heart I stab at thee!" Stan announced as he hammered his fist into the dinosaur, sending it crashing down below, while Stan jumped to safety. He quickly returned Waddles to Mabel before Gwen hugged him.

"Don't you ever do something that suicidally awesome ever again!" Gwen begged. She really was worried she was going to lose her father.

"It was nothing really," Stan shrugged it off, causing Gwen to roll her eyes. "All you need to do is RUN!" The pterodactyl had managed to climb out of the gorge and was royal pissed at the family. They quickly took off, but not before it managed to take a bite out of Dipper's vest. However, once the group reached the entrance, they soon found that they had no way back up.

"Everyone, the geysers can shoot us back up!" Dipper said, quickly the group climbed inn to the closest one. However, it wasn't shooting and the monster was closing in.

"BROS BEFORE DINOS!" Soos declared as he slammed his fists onto the geysers. It quickly shot the group up. They all landed in the old church.

"All in favor of never going back here, say I!" Gwen groaned, getting a chorus of I's. Gwen knew that as soon as she got home, she was going to bed.

* * *

 **Sorry, Gwen, I can't let you rest that long. You are going play a big role in how different the season finale is! But I'll let you readers wonder what that is until next week!**


	14. DreamscaperersThe Fall of Gideon

**As promised, it's season finale time! However, you may have noticed the change in second episode's name. Gwen is going to have a major part in that. Also, Wendy is going to be in this episode. It always bugged me that she seemed to just disappeared out of the episode. Like, why? So she's here too. Enough rambling, let's begin!**

* * *

"KIDS! GET IN HERE!" Stan called out into the house. Gwen, who had been in her room, rewatching the videos from Gideon's pin, made her way into the living room to find that Gideon had made a new commercial, that claimed he would own the Mystery Shack. Everyone laughed.

"HA! That little weasel is such a loser," Gwen laughed.

"He's still annoying! Remember when he used to be obsessed with me?" Mabel asked.

"He still is," Dipper chimed in.

"He's always trying to con me out of the mystery shack!" Stan said.

"One time, I caught him trying to steal my moisturizer," Wendy noted. Suddenly, the group heard the sound of windows breaking.

"Speak of the devil," Gwen mumbled. Sure enough, the group found Gideon furiously typing away at the safe's number pad, in order to steal the deed. He looked up to find the family glaring at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Stanford Pines. Once again, we resume our game of cat and mouse! The only question is, who is the cat and who is the mouse?"

"Soos, broom," Stan said bluntly.

"No! Not the broom!" Gideon panicked as Stan chased him out with it.

"And stay out!" Gwen ordered.

"You listen to me, Stanford! When I get that deed, you'll pay!" Gideon threatened. Stan and Gwen just rolled their eyes and shut the door.

"Let's be real, we all know he can't win," Gwen said, causing the family to laugh.

"Yeah, the code to the safe is in the one place he'll never find it, my mind!" Stan announced.

* * *

" .sucks!" Gwen declared. Stan had picked Grandpa: The Kid to watch and no one other then him really liked it. Wendy and her had both found distracitions, their phone and stretch book

"Don't worry, family," Mabel announced. "I have the perfect movie! Dream Boy High!" Everyone instantly protested that. "You'll all learn to love it." Suddenly, Soos screamed.

"Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen!" He said. Gwen rolled her eyes and pulled out a baseball bat.

"I'm on it," She moaned, only for Stan to stop her.

"You deserves a break. Dipper, go take care of it!" Stan ordered.

"Why do I always get all the hard chores? This time, I'm putting my foot down!" Dipper declared. Stan glared at him, causing him to relent. As Dipper walked off, Gwen turned back to her father.

"Dad, I could have handled it," Gwen pointed out.

"Well, Dipper needs to be able to handle it," He argued while winking at her. Now, Gwen understood. Stan was trying to make Dipper stronger.

* * *

" _Well, that didn't work_ ," Gwen thought herself. The bat had attacked Dipper and she ended up being the one that had to chase it out.

"Why does Grunkle Stan always give me the harder chores?" Dipper angrily asked as Mabel, Wendy and Soos bandaged him up. "It feels like he hates he sometimes,"

"He doesn't hate you," Gwen said simply. Before Dipper had a chance to ponder that, Stan called for him.

"DIPPER! Get in here and come unclog the sink!" Dipper growled before leaving. Gwen was getting a little concerned. She quickly sought out her father.

"Um, dad? I don't think Dipper is getting the message," Gwen said.

"He probably won't, but he'll understand when he's older," Stan shrugged it off before turning back Dipper working. Gwen rolled her eyes. Now Stan wasn't getting the message.

"He said he thinks you hate him," Gwen tried again. This got a reaction out of Stan.

"What should I do?" Stan asked her. Gwen was a bit taken back, but she recovered.

"Maybe give him hints that he is going a good job? And also make Mabel take some of the load too. I know you favor her, but you really should make them both work the same amount," Gwen offered. Stan turned back to see Dipper just about finished.

"Good work, kid," Stan said, causing Dipper to be confused.

* * *

"GUYS!" Soos and Mabel said, rushing into the room. Gwen and Wendy had been going over some of Gwen's drawings while Stan slept and Dipper sweeped.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Gideon just summoned a dream demon to evade Stan's mind for the safe!" Mabel said, causing gasps. Everyone gasped again when when a triangle shadow appeared above Stan. It then lowered itself into him, causing him to gain blue eyes and start spazzing out. Already, Dipper was flipping through his journal, as was Gwen.

"I have the incantation to summon him, so I have no clue how Gideon got it," Gwen said.

"I have a way to get rid of him, but we will need to go into Stan's mind," Dipper said.

"Cool, you, Mabel and Soos go in. Wendy and I will watch out here," Gwen ordered.

"Why don't you want to go in?" Mabel asked.

"Gideon could just be using this as a decoy to head in himself," Gwen pointed out. "Plus, I could use Wendy for the muscle."

"Cool," Wendy bragged, pulling up her sleeves and getting out an axe.

"Good luck guys!" Gwen called as she lead Wendy outside.

* * *

"How long have we been out here?" Wendy groaned, laying on a stump.

"About an hour," Gwen said.

"Still think Gideon is coming?" Wendy asked.

"Would you hold it against him?" Gwen shot back, causing Wendy to shrug. For about ten minutes, an awkward silence hung over the girls. Finally Wendy spoke up.

"So, are you adopted or what?" Gwen was thankful she was already pale.

"W-why do you care?" She stuttered.

"Chill! I was just wondering! Have you ever met your real parents?" Wendy asked, trying to do damage control.

"I…...don't think I have. I mean, I feel like I've met my mom before. The earliest memory I have is when dad found me on a log and adopted me," Gwen admitted, rubbing her arm.

"So, I guess you think Stan is your real dad?" Wendy pointed out. Gwen smiled.

"I guess you're right," Gwen said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BLASTED DEMON FAILED ME!" Gideon shrieked as he walked towards the shack. He had something in his hands. Neither wanted to see what it was and rushed him. Wendy held him in her grip, while picked up what he had dropped.

Dynamite and a match.

"Really? Dynamite?" Gwen questioned as Gideon struggled with Wendy. Wendy was much stronger, and Gideon's lack of supernatural strength made it pretty easy for to keep her grip on him.

"LET ME GO! I WANT THAT DEED!" Gideon screamed at her. Instead, Gwen and Wendy walked him into town, with Wendy keeping her hand over Gideon's mouth. Finally the duo found a trash can, shoved him into it and slammed the lid over it, before walking back to the shack.

* * *

"Any reason you are choking my dad?" Gwen asked as her and Wendy returned to the shack. Dipper currently had Stan in a choke hold.

"I'm not sure," Stan said as Dipper let go of his neck.

"So where have you two been?" Soos asked.

"Putting Gideon in the trash," Gwen said as she held up the matches and dynamite.

"So where he belongs," Dipper said, causing the family to start laughing. The laughter was soon drowned out by loud shouts from coming outside the shack. Gwen walked over to the window.

"Oh no," She groaned, causing the rest of the family to come over to see what was going on. Nearly the entire town was standing outside the shack. Most of them held signs reading "The Shack For Gideon" or "Down with the Pines"

"What did we do?" Stan said. His questions were answered when Gideon made his way to the front of the crowd.

"People of Gravity Falls! The Pines Family refuse to give me the Mystery Shack to create a monument to my amazing abilities!" He shouted, whipping the crowd into a frenzy.

"Great, he's using his greatest weapon, his charm," Wendy groaned. The family was now at a lost of what to do. Suddenly, Gwen remembered something.

"I got an idea!" She announced, before rushing back to her room. She returned with her laptop, confusing the family, until she showed them the contents.

"How did you get this?" Soos asked in awe.

"Remember the other week when Gideon tried to break in?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Dipper groaned. The shrinking adventure was not something he wanted to remember.

"He dropped one of his pins. I stepped on it and found the camera. I've been planning on using if we ever needed and I really think we do need it," Gwen said, a grin creeping up her face. The family quickly understood.

* * *

Gideon was beginning to get annoyed. He had been outside with the town for nearly ten minutes and the Pines' family still had yet to surrender the deed to him. Finally Stan and Gwen stepped outside.

"So, you've finally come to give Gideon what he deserves?" Sheriff Blubs asked.

"Oh, we've got something better," Gwen hissed, pulling out her computer.

"You all love Gideon because he's so cute and adorable! 'Oh, I'm Gideon, I'm gonna do a stupid dance on stage and sing a dumb song,'" Stan mocked.

"That and he's a physic!" Deputy Durland argued.

"Try THIS for physic!" The father/daughter duo challenge as Gwen opened up the laptop. Gwen also held up the remains of Gideon's pin, allowing the townsfolk to see exactly where the images on the computer came from.

"Is that...me?" One person asked.

"That's me!" Another shouted. Soon it was a frenzy as everyone started pointing at themselves doing something secret. Gideon could only panicked as the crowd turned on him.

"All those pins he was handing out were really hidden camera! Who's the fraud now!?" Stan taunted.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust!" Deputy Durland said sadly.

"You lied to us!" Manly Dan hissed. Gideon soon found himself cornered against the police car.

"Tyler?" Sheriff Blubs asked. Tyler could only look down.

"Get em," The cute biker said sadly. Gideon had handcuffs slapped on him.

"No! You'll regret this! I'll be back!" Gideon screamed as he was lead off.

"Ah, everything is how it should be," Gwen joked, causing the family to laugh as the crowd of people walked off.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, I wanted to show you something!" Dipper said, pulling out the journal. "This is a journal I found that goes over all the strange things in this town!" Stan, however, just laughed it off.

"You mind if I borrow that for a bit?" Stan asked, yanking the journal out of Dipper's hands before walking inside. "Magic book, HA!"

"Don't worry, Dipper, you were able to beat a dream demon without that journal!" Mabel said, cheering him up a bit.

"Plus, I'm sure dad will get bored of it pretty quickly," Gwen added in. Dipper grinned.

"Thanks guys," Dipper said as he and Mabel walked back to their. Gwen followed her father over to the vending machine.

* * *

"Been years, since I've been down here," Gwen mused as she walked into the hidden room, her own journal in hand.

"Here we go," Stan said.

* * *

 **Thought I would give you guys a treat so I finished this one earlier then normal! I won't be starting season two until next week though. So I'll leave you to sit on this and the cliffhanger. See ya!**


	15. Into The Bunker

**Finally, we have reached season 2! So I'm going to skip Scary-oke(It will be recapped in this episode), partly because I barely remember it and partly because I couldn't think of anything for Gwen to do. So moving onto** _ **Into The Bunker**_ **!**

 **Gmaelover41592:Yeah, I really couldn't have Stan not tell Gwen. It's one thing not to tell your workers or niece and nephew who you just met, but not telling your daughter is something that not even someone as secretive as Stan would do.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm still having trouble understanding what just happened," Gwen said as she studied the wreckage of the Mystery Shack. After some government agents stopped by the shack investigating some strange things, Dipper wanted to get more involved with them and despite Stan and Gwen's protests, he called them and, in order to prove his point, summoned a horde of zombies. The group had defeated them and Stan finally revealed what he really knew(mostly), but Gwen having a bit of trouble wrapping her head around everything. Oh, and Soos was bitten by a zombie but he's back to normal. What really surprised her was the fact the author of the journals had written in invisible ink, meaning Dipper had discovered the tree he found the journal in was actually a hidden bunker! Which, the group was going to explore.

"Who cares!?" Dipper said, his excitement building with each step. "The author could be down there!"

" _I wish dad would just tell him already_ ," Gwen thought to herself. She knew who the author was and where he was. So in other words, she would have rather stayed home, but there was nothing to do there, so she just went with the others.

"So this is the place," Dipper said as the group arrived at the tree.

"And we get in how?" Gwen asked.

"Hey guys!" Wendy announced from behind. "Thanks for inviting me, Dip. I've been wanting to come with you guys forever, but I've been stuck cleaning up after my dad,"

"Nice to see you!" Gwen said, the conversation the two girls had before confronting Gideon still fresh in her mind. Wendy smiled.

"Come on, let's try and find a way in!" Dipper told the group. As the group searched for a way in, Gwen saw Mabel drag Dipper off. She rolled her eyes. Knowing Mabel, she was mocking Dipper's crush on Wendy. Normally, Gwen would have put a stop to it, but it was a sibling thing and as long as Mabel wasn't doing it when there was any danger, it was fine.

"Hold on," Wendy said as she climbed up the fake tree to a branch, before pulling on it. The tree moved aside, revealing a large set of staircases leading down. Gwen started to panic, she was afraid of being buried alive!

"Um, can I not do this?" Gwen asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Like, are you scared?" Soos asked.

"Of what might be down there? No, but I'm _terrified_ of being buried alive!" Gwen revealed.

"You didn't seem to have an issue with the dinosaurs," Mabel pointed out.

"That's because A. I didn't really have a choice to go back up, B. that was one of the coolest things ever and C. I had other things to take my attention off the fact we were stuck underground!" Gwen pointed out. Mabel however, didn't care.

"Welp, time to face those fears!" Mabel said before grabbing Gwen's hand and dragging her forward. Gwen tried to wrench her hand free, but Mabel's grip was tight.

"Alright guys, we can't tell if there is anything harmful down here, so remember, be careful," Dipper warned them. Mabel gave a thumbs up, Gwen(after finally getting her hand free) gave a determined nod, Soos readjusted his hat, and Wendy did her "throw away the key gesture". With that, the group headed down.

* * *

"Okay, I already want to go back up!" Gwen said. She was inches away from a panic attack.

"Oh come on, Gwen! It's not that bad!" Mabel protested as she blocked the stairs. Gwen made a mental note to put a bunch of cockroaches in Mabel's bed if she lived through this.

"This is going over my bed," Wendy said as she pulled a sign off the wall. Mabel then stuck her face in a barrel, coming out with her face covered in caterpillars. She then laughed.

"Hey, check it out! A semz dispenser!" Soos said as he took it off a shelf full of weapons and explosives. Gwen then yanked the sign telling the group this off the wall.

"This is going over _my_ bed," Gwen joked, causing Wendy to chuckle.

"Come on guys!" Dipper said as the group continued to move forward.

"Hey, dudes, look!" Soos said, pointing to an open can of beans. Gwen was grateful she was already very pale, otherwise she would have been given away.

"Maybe the author is still alive!" Dipper cheered. Gwen was tempted to tell him, but she couldn't betray Stan like that. Plus, with Wendy, they could probably fight off whatever really ate the food.

"Hey guys, look," Wendy said as she removed a map of the town, revealing a secret passage.

"Whoa," Dipper said in awe.

"Okay, still terrified," Gwen groaned as she studied over the room, looking for a way out.

"Yeah, this place is creepy," Soos said. Mabel just laughed.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history!" She countered before shoving her brother. Dipper stepped on a tile that caused parts of the wall to start closing in.

"We are going to die down here!" Gwen yelled out, all of her resistance to her fears broken.

"Not if we can hit all of these tiles," Dipper said, using a blacklight to reveal the correct ones. The group quickly hit all four, causing the door to open.

"Come on!" Gwen said, as everyone rushed for the door. Everyone made it, but Dipper's vest got caught in the door. Gwen, however, was hyperventilating.

"Wearegoningtodie, Wearegoningtodie, Wearegoningtodie..." Gwen repeated over and over as she began to hyperventilate. Soos handed her a paper bag he found in the room, allowing Gwen to breathe into it.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, while Mabel went to get his vest for him.

"Not really, but I'm calmer again. Also, Mabel, if anything, this made my fears _WORST!_ " Gwen said as she stood up. Mabel, however, didn't seem to care. She was too busy pestering Dipper to tell Wendy about his feelings for her. Gwen could also see what looked like a love letter in Mabel's hand.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but this for your own good," Mabel said before shoving Dipper and Wendy into another room and locking the door.

"Mabel, maybe mixing summer crushes with danger ISN'T the greatest idea?" Gwen pointed out.

"Oh relax, Gwen! It's just a closet!" Mabel countered, only for Dipper to start banging on the door.

"Let us out! Something is in here with us!" He shouted.

"Just confest and I will let you out!" Mabl shouted back. Gwen just rolled her eyes. She would yell at Mabel later. Once she didn't want to pass out.

* * *

"Hey, check out this cool business man briefcase!" Soos said. He had found a lab coat and put that on and it's clear he was planning on taking some more souvenirs out of here. Normally, Gwen would have been mad, but Soos' antics were helping calm her down, so she was fine with it.

"Hey, watch this!" Mabel said, calling Soos and Gwen over. She then started playing with a switch, turning mechanisms on and off in a room. "On, off, on, off…."

"Hey, what's that say?" Gwen asked, pointing at a note attached to the dashboard.

"Experiment #210, The Shape Shifter. Highly dangerous and not to be unleashed….." Mabel read, realizing what she had locked Dipper and Wendy with.

"This is why we don't combine dangerous exploring and love lives!" Gwen snapped at Mabel.

"But I thought Dipper was joking!" Mabel protested.

"You know Dipper's jokes are terrible" Soos added in.

"We need to go find them!" Gwen said. "And then get out of here!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight! There is a _Shapeshifter_ down here and it wants to kill us?!" Gwen squeaked out.

"Yep!" Dipper said.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight," Gwen said bluntly.

"Okay, so here's the plan, Mabel and I will lure it here and then you three will blast it with water, so we can lure it over to the cryo-freeze chamber," Dipper explained. The twins ran off and Gwen, Soos, and Wendy worked on reactivating the water pump. Suddenly, the group heard screams. Mabel and Dipper raced back down the hall, being chased by a horrifying amalgamation of themselves.

"Hurry! Now!" Dipper cried. However, the water stalled.

"This is bad!" Gwen panicked as the shapeshifter returned to its natural form.

"Hand over that journal!" It roared.

"Not on your life!" Wendy said before leaping onto the monster, axe at the ready. The water then came rushing out, blasting Wendy and the Shapeshifter away.

"WENDY!" Dipper yelled out. He quickly raced after them.

"Dipper! NO!" Gwen yelled after him, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Quick! Follow them!" Mabel said. By the time they had caught up with Dipper, the Shapeshifter had an axe in its chest and had stumbled into the chamber.

"Now!" Dipper said, before Soos hit a switch that began to freeze the monster.

"Ha! If you keep looking for answers! _This_ will be the last face you make!" The monster taunted before turning into a screaming Dipper, just before it froze.

"Good luck sleeping tonight," Soos said.

* * *

"Dad, we need to talk," Gwen said, once the family had returned home. Wendy had let Dipper down easy and the duo had agreed to still be friends. Still, Gwen was mad because that near-death experience was the worst one yet, and she had nothing beyond her sign to look back on positively.

"About what?" Stan asked, a bit concerned with how exhausted Gwen looked.

"Keeping the 'you-now-what' secret from the twins," Gwen said bluntly. "Dad, Dipper _wants_ to know and he doesn't care how much danger he gets into to find out," Stan suddenly looked very guilty.

"I'll tell them we it's ready," Stan conceced. Gwen smiled.

"It will be ready soon, I promise," Gwen said. Stan smiled back

* * *

 **I love writing the father/daughter moments between Gwen and Stan. I really do. Sorry this was a short one. Next one will be too. Also, SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE LOOKS LIKE THE GREATEST THING EVER! WHY CAN'T DECEMBER 7TH JUST GET HERE ALREADY!?**


	16. The Golf War

**I have returned! So another thing I really like writing are the times Gwen acts like an older sister to Dipper and Mabel and that will happen a lot in this episode! So let's go!**

 **Gamelover41592- That was mostly meant to cover up the fact that despite being trapped in a mine shaft, Gwen** _ **didn't**_ **freak out in the Land Before Swine, and she is afraid of being buried alive. So I wrote it like that to explain why she didn't freak out in LBS and is now terrified of being underground.**

* * *

"Here's your cereal Dip," Gwen said before handing him the box.

"Thanks," Dipper thanked her with a smile. He poured some for himself, before handing the box back to Gwen, who poured some for herself, before sitting on T-Rex skull while putting the box on the floor. Waddles then came in and started eating out of the box, causing Dipper to use him as a footrest. It was early and the duo had just gotten out of bed( **if anyone cares, Gwen's Pajamas are the same as Total Drama, a black nightgown)** and had decided to take the morning easy before whatever monster showed up to ruin their day.

"I suddenly remembered why I stream stuff when I want to watch something," Gwen groaned as Dipper flicked through the channels. Because of dad being cheap, they were stuck with the worst channels ever. Finally, Dipper found something decent, a reality show about some people on an island competing. For some reason, it seemed familiar to Gwen, but she just shrugged it off.

"Who wants Stancakes?" Stan asked as he walked in, a skillet in his hand. "They're like pancakes but they probably have some of my hair in there,"

"Pass," Gwen and Dipper droned, not even turning to face Stan.

"IT'S HERE!" Mabel announced, running into the house.

"What is she talking about?" Gwen asked Dipper, who just shrugged.

"I've been waiting all morning and IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Mabel repeated before getting up in Gwen and Dipper's faces. "The Gravity Falls gossiper accepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels!"

"...Congrats?" Gwen offered. She thought that was a very weird topic to write about, but she could tell Mabel was very happy about this.

"My picture is going to be in the Newspaper! Check it!" Mabel bragged as she unrolled the paper. However, the person on the front page was not Mabel.

"Pacifica Northwest declares V-necks the look of the season. What am I looking at?" Stan said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Mabel screamed as she looked over the newspaper. Sure enough, her rival graced the first page.

"Looks like someone bought their way to the front page," Dipper guessed.

"How much do you want to bet she only did that because Mabel was going to be on the front page?" Gwen said.

"Is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup?" Stan asked.

"Ugh, Pacifica, she always ruins everything!" Mabel whined.

"Cheer up, Mabel. With the internet, no one even reads newspapers anymore," Gwen tried.

"Dudes!" Soos cried as he burst into the room. "V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve. I'm taking it one step farther. With the W-Neck!" Soos then started trying to cut a W into his shirt, causing Gwen to facepalm. "Must! Follow! Newspaper!" Mabel walked over to the table, before pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice, before downing it and slamming the glass down.

"I need something to get my mind off all this," Mabel groaned.

"Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?" A commercial asked.

"Why, yes!" Mabel replied cheerfully.

"Victory! Honor! Destiny! Mutton! This old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt!" The commercial announced.

"Hey! Mabel, you love mini-golf! She's been amazing at it since we were kids!" Dipper said, pulling out Mabel's scrapbook. Inside was a picture of a younger Mabel holding a mini-golf trophy.

"Whatta say Mabel? We've had a crazy couple of days. We really need a break," Gwen smiled.

"Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up?" Stan asked.

"Maybe a little," Maybe conceited.

"C'mon Mabel! Victory!" Dipper cheered.

"Honor!" Mabel added in.

"Destiny!" Stan and Gwen joined in.

"Mutton!" Soos ended. The fivesome then walked out the door chanting, until Gwen remembered something.

"Um…...shouldn't we get dressed?"

* * *

Once inside the golf course, Mabel's spirits had lifted already. Her smile was contagious, so Gwen had a rather big grin on her face as well.

"Ah, mini-golf. The sport of mini champions!" Mabel declared.

"The grass is fake, but the fun is real. There's something here for everyone," Dipper said.

"Alright you two. Let's hurry up. I think it's going to rain later," Gwen said, leading them to the first hole. Dipper went first.

"Focus, focus and uh!" Dipper said before trying to hit his ball. He missed and the ball rolled into the water next to the starting position.

"Wow, that's really pathetic," Gwen snarked, leaning on her father.

"Yeah, I _know_ ," Dipper said. However, he didn't seem upset. So Gwen was fine.

"Don't worry, bro!" Mabel comforted, before pulling out a dinosaur sticker. "You're still ext-ROAR-dinary!"

"...I'll take what I can get," Dipper conceited before walking away. Mabel then took his spot while Gwen out her ball down.

"Do the hip wiggle and-" Mabel said before swinging. She got a hole in one. "Yes!"

"That was awesome!" Gwen cheered.

"Holy smokes! Someone in our family actually has talent!" Stan cried.

"HEY!"

"Other then you," Stan backtracked as his daughter glared at him.

"Gwen, Grunkle Stan, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Dipper reassured them

* * *

 **Cue montage of Mabel getting hole in ones on nearly everyone hole or getting really close to the hole if she does miss. You can find the one from the episode online, just pretend Gwen is there.**

* * *

Finally, Mabel had reached the last hole, A windmill. She was doing so well. A group of people had gathered to watch. Wendy had also joined the group. She had been golfing with her family, and wanted to hang out with her friends. **(You can see Manly Dan in the crowd so I thought I would add Wendy to this rewrite, mostly to make up for her being in like no episodes)**

"Guys! This is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here, she'll beat her all time high score!" Dipper announced as he looked over Mabel's tally.

"Whoa, her highscore is 20?!" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"You got this, Mabel!" Gwen cheered. Mabel smacked the ball with as much force as she could. It went into the windmill and Dipper, Mabel and Gwen all ran for the other side. The ball came out….

And rolled into a puddle next to the hole.

"Aw nuts!" Mabel yelled in frustration as she slammed her club down. The crowd walked away, with only Wendy staying, along with the family.

"Hey, at least you tied. And 20 is still really good!" Wendy said. Gwen picked the ball up.

"If it means anything, none of us could have even does _close_ to as good as you!" Gwen said, putting her free hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"And the thing's mostly random," Stan pointed out. Soos nodded.

"Yeah, how mini-golf is one of life's greatest mysteries," He added in.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still better then anyone else in Gravity-" Stan started to say as Gwen handed Mabel her ball back, only for another ball to roll into the hole. The family gasped and turned to see who the golfer was.

"Oh, look at that. I didn't know it was hobo's golf free day," Pacifica taunted.

" _Pacifica_!" Mabel hissed as she sneered at her rival.

"If it isn't the Pines Family! Fat, Old, Ginger, Pale, Lame, Braces," Pacifica mocked. Wendy gritted her teeth as she pulled out her axe.

"Soos, would it be wrong to punch a child?" Stan asked, after seeing Wendy, before rolling up his sleeve.

"Let me handle this!" Dipper said, trying to keep his family from getting violent. "Hey Pacifica, how's that whole "your family being frauds" thing working out?"

"Great, actually. That's the thing about money. It makes problems go away," Pacifica taunted.

"Well, it can't buy skill, you walked into the game of a mini-golf champion!" Mabel challenged.

"Ha, Sergei!" Pacifica snapped her fingers, causing a man to walk over to her. "This is Sergei, my trainer,"

"The sport-lympics had mini-golf once. _I took GOLD!"_ Sergei said in a russian accent.

"Wow, a mini-golf trainer. Isn't that trying a little hard?" Wendy asked, grinning. Sergei scowled at her own, but Pacifica didn't seem to care.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind moving out of the way of the professionals," Pacifica challenged before getting another hole in one on the bonus hole. She then turned to Mabel, who was in shock. "Enjoy second place! Give her a hand, folks!" As the people started clapping, it took every ounce of Gwen's self control not to beat the **/censored/** out of the Northwests.

"Oh yeah? Well...I wanna rematch you... _ **you walking one-dimensional bleached-blonde Valley Girl stereotype**_!" Mabel challenged.

"Oh burn," Wendy mumbled under her breath and the crowd gasped and Pacifica turned back to her.

"Like, _let's do this_!" Pacifica agreed. Unfortunately, it started to thunder and the golf course was deemed closed.

"Wow, ironic timing," Gwen mused.

"This _isn't_ over!" Pacifica declared. "You, me, midnight! We'll see who's best!"

"I'll be here!" Mabel agreed as the rain began to pour. The Northwests and Sergei walked off.

" _I'll be here!_ " Mabel said again, only for hair to fall in her mouth. "Pauh! Hair in my mouth!"

* * *

"It's about 7 if anyone cares," Gwen said, looking at her phone as Wendy brought over two trays, as did Soos. Mabel was glumly looking out the window, up at Northwest manor. All while Dipper fed her chips.

"Huh, guess it's time to scratch mini-golf off my talent list," Mabel said sadly.

"Aw, cheer up, Mabel," Soos said.

"Are you really going to let Pacifica win?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, if you beat her at this, she can never rag on you again! Think about it," Dipper said. Mabel then spaced out.

"Oh no, she's in Mabel vision mode," Gwen joked. It was something she had come up with whenever Mabel had one of her imagine spots. As of right know, she was standing on table with stars in her eyes.

"You're right guys. I just need to practice a bit before midnight," Mabel said.

"Go to the golf course after dark, you say?" Stan asked. "I don't know we'd have to break in and-JUST KIDDING LET'S BREAK IN!"

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Gwen whispered at the twins and Wendy. Stan had made a way in through the fence. Gwen and Wendy got in first, followed by Dipper and finally Mabel, who was wearing a sticker that Stan had given her. However, once the family had reached the 18th hole, Mabel just couldn't land the shot.

"You missed again!" Wendy called out as her, Dipper and Gwen watched another one of Mabel's balls roll passed.

"Darn! Poop, heck, darn!" Mabel groaned while Gwen couldn't help but smile at the fact her cousin was so bubbly, she wouldn't even swear.

"Ugh! I don't get! What is _wrong_ with this hole?" Dipper asked, only for what sounded like machinery to come from the windmill. Wendy and Gwen jumped up.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, a bit panicked.

"What is it?" Mabel asked as she came over.

"Everyone get ready," Gwen said as she grabbed onto one of the panels on the windmill. Dipper and Mabel grabbed their clubs while Wendy pulled out her axe. They slowly inched forwards, and Gwen ripped the panel off….

Under it was a bunch of mini people with golf heads!

After a few seconds of screaming on both sides. One of the golf ball people moved forward.

"Are we good? We good?" He asked. The four humans nodded. "Okay then. Hi! Hello, I'm Franz and welcome to our home,"

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah," Mabel agreed. "Are you guys tiny humans? Or enormous mini humans?"

"Aren't those the same thing?" Gwen asked.

"Neither we're Lilli _putt_ ians!" Franz said. "Lilli, lilliputt... the name makes more sense written out than spoken, and we control the balls! Behold!" The rest of the windmill opened up, revealing a very complicated series of mechanisms which the lilliputtians used to nail a perfect hole in one.

"That's incredible!" Mabel gushed.

"And much more complicated then it should be," Gwen added.

"Aw shucks! It's only our lifelong passion. Would you like to elaborate through _song_!?" Franz said before rounding up the rest of his brethren.

"We're good!" Gwen said quickly. She did _not_ need to hear the golf balls sing. Franz looked upset, but quickly shrugged it off.

"So what are you hugelings doing here anyways?" Franz asked.

"We kinda have to play this golf tournament against my rival, Pacifica," Mabel replied. That got the lilliputtians attention.

"Oh we know _all about_ rivals!" Franz declared.

"Put a clog in it ya windmill-lubbers!" A lulliputtian on the pirate ship hole announced. "These frilly bottom popper-jacks are terrible at controlling the balls! We are the ball masters, says I!" Soon all of the lilliputtian tribes were fighting in front of the kids, who just found it amusing.

"This has got to be the goofiest fight I have ever seen," Wendy chuckled as her and Gwen snacked on some random popcorn that had come out of nowhere.

"Haha, I agree. These guys are a riot!" Dipper laughed as he made a play for the popcorn.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Your fighting is inadvertently adorable!" Mabel said.

"Adorable we are hugeling, but our tale is so. Every hole in the park thinks they are best. From the cowboys in east to grimy miners of the south. If only there was some way to decide who's best! Like with a trophy or something, I dunno," Franz lammented.

"But Franz! Look!" A french lilliputtian said, pointing at Mabel's sticker. All of lilliputtians began to mumble amongst themselves excitedly.

"The sticker! The sticker could decide!" Franz cheered.

"It does say 'U The Best' on it!" The french lilliputtian agreed.

"Choose for us, hugeling, which kingdom to give the sticker too and end our war!" A knight lilliputtian begged, causing the lilliputtians to cheer.

"Um, I don't know, guys. I'm sure I want to get involved in your weird, mini, blood feud," Mabel said, only Dipper to pull her aside.

"Mabel! This is perfect! Just tell them we'll the sticker to whoever does the best job of helping us win!" Dipper explained.

"I don't know Dipper, I wanna beat Pacifica, but doesn't this seem like cheating?" Mabel asked.

"Pacifica's rich, Mabel. She's cheating at life," Dipper pointed out.

"Also, she's not above cheating herself," Gwen added in. "Remember the Party Queen?" Mabel's mind had been made up. They turned back to the lilliputtians.

"People of the 18 holes! We are going to have a game of mini-golf! And whoever does the best job helping me win, gets the sticker!" Mabel announced.

"No messing with other teams either!" Wendy quickly added in.

"Also, remember, as long as you're helping me, no fighting!" Mabel also added in.

* * *

Soon after the deal was made, Pacifica arrived.

"How much you wanna bet, they're no shows?" She asked Sergei. Sure enough, the lights came on, revealing Mabel, Dipper, Gwen, and Wendy.

"Looking for us?' Gwen challenged.

"Waiting in the dark. Not creepy at all," Pacifica said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously though, I don't know why you bothered to come, unless you have something up your sleeves,"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Wendy replied quickly, while Mabel shoved a lilliputtian that had hidden in her sleeve.

"Can we just get this over with?!" Gwen groaned.

"Sure thing," Pacifica said as she walked over to the first hole with Mabel. Sergei then stood in front of him.

"18 holes. Standard rules. Winner lives in glory, loser wallows in internal shame…." Sergei began. Gwen turned to Wendy.

"Over dramatic, much?" She asked, causing Wendy to laugh. The contest then began. Right from the start, it was clear Mabel had the advantage from the lilliputtians help. Gwen couldn't hold back a chuckle when the pirates shot Pacifica's ball back into her mouth, even when Pacifica glared her down. At the miner hole, Pacifica lost it.

"What, no!" She yelled, throwing her club, which Sergei caught. "Sergei, soda now!" Once they walked off, Mabel lifted the lid on the hole, greeting the residents.

"Okay, guys, that was badonkulous!" Mabel cheered.

"Hey, little high fives everyone, little high fives," Dipper said, putting his finger down, as did Wendy.

"Yeah, you did it, way to go," Wendy said as each miner hit her finger.

"I don't want to call it out early, but I think the miners may have one of these in their future!" Mabel teased, causing the miners to cheer yet again.

* * *

"Seriously! What is taking her so long?" Gwen whined. Pacifica had been gone for nearly twenty minutes!

"Maybe she just gave up?" Wendy joked, causing her and Gwen to laugh.

"Hey guys, is bad that I feel good about her feeling bad?" Mabel asked her less-morally conflicted family.

"It's perfectly fine," Wendy said, while Gwen put her hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Hey, when you win, do you think she'll make that weird face when she gets upset?" Dipper asked before trying to make the face in question. The group laughed until they heard screams. They turned to find Pacifica tied down in front of the windmill, causing them scream as well.

"What is going on!?" Gwen demanded. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Okay, so we figured, if beating Pacifica made you guys happy, then _killing_ her will make it even better, right?" Franz said. However, all the other holes saw this and were soon trying to get the sticker. Finally Mabel had enough.

"Enough! Why can't you guys just get along?" She asked.

"Because we hate each other!" One lilliputtian yelled out.

"That's kinda how rivalries work, lass," Another shouted.

"Well, rivalries are dumb and maybe the real way to be 'da best' is by solving your differences and working together!" Mabel said, before eating the sticker. The lilliputtians seemed to be thinking.

"If we work together…" Franz began.

"We can cut her open and get the sticker!" The pirate captain lilliputtian finished. As soon as Wendy heard that, she pulled her axe out.

"Um guys, I don't think you are appreciating the lesson here!" Mabel panicked as she grabbed her club to knock some of them away.

"We need to get out of here!" Gwen ordered.

"I need to save Pacifica first!" Mabel declared. Gwen had just realized that Pacifica was going to shredded into bits by the fast moving windmill blades and just nodded. Mabel nodded back before making her way back to Pacifica.

"Gwen over here!" Wendy called out. She was standing next to the mini golf golf cart. Gwen quickly ran over to it and hopped.

"Please let this be fast enough!" Gwen begged as she rushed over to get Sergei and Dipper, and then Mabel and Pacifica.

"Get on!" Dipper ordered.

"Gun it!" Mabel ordered once she and Pacifica had made it in. Gwen just did as she was told, dodging all the traps the lilliputtians could throw at them. Unfortunately, Gwen didn't think they could reach the door in time, as the lilliputtians were trying shut them in. Adding onto that was the fact that one of the lilliputtians was trying to poke his way through from the roof. Granted it was with a pencil, so Gwen wasn't that worried. Still, Mabel knocked him into the volcano hole, which Gwen drove up the ramp too and volcano propelled them out the door.

"Stay out, you dumb hugelings!" The lilliputtians yelled.

"No problem!" Gwen called back before turning back to Dipper and Mabel. "Are you two okay?" She asked, as she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Yeah, we're good," Dipper replied, although he and Mabel didn't try to reject the hug.

"You four!" Pacifica yelled, causing everyone to face her. "I don't know just happened but-" She began to rant, only for Mabel to give her an apology sticker.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. You probably would have beaten me," Mabel apologized.

"You're just lucky this sticker looks great on me!" Pacifica said back, causing Gwen to roll her eyes. Stan pulled up, allowing Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Gwen to squeeze into the back. Mabel then looked back out at Pacifica, who was just standing there. Both Gwen and Dipper shook their heads no, but Mabel didn't care.

"Hey, your parents aren't here. You want a ride?" Mabel offered.

"Please, as if I'd ride in your-" Pacifica began to say, only for thunder to cut her of.

 **CRACK, BOOM!**

* * *

Gwen groaned. Because of Pacifica, there were five kids shoved into the back seat. Mabel was sitting on Wendy's lap just to ease up the load, although it was still really tight. Gwen did grin when Pacifica's hand got stuck in some gum.

"What's the matter? Can't handle an old gum wad?" Gwen taunted. Pacifica glared at her.

"Why you!" She started to reply, only for Mabel to pull out two tacos.

"Hey, I found two tacos!" Mabel cheered before biting one.

"You're allowed to eat in the car?" Pacifica asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the car is where secret surprise snacks happen! You want one?" Mabel offered.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts," Pacifica tried to refuse. Gwen was confused. Surely Pacifica had heard of sharing, right?

"Handouts? It's called sharing!" Mabel explained. Pacifica didn't respond. "You do know what sharing is, right?"

"Sha _r_ ing?" Pacifica tried, saying the word with a hard R.

"Just take it," Mabel insisted. Finally, they had reached Northwest manor.

"Thanks for the ride, or whatever. Oh and Mabel, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun," Pacifica said. "And tell your servant I like his W neck!"

"Yes!" Soos cheered.

"So, are you guys, like cool now?" Dipper asked.

"I think we made a little progress," Mabel admitted. "The important thing to remember is that, at the end of day, she's just an ordinary kid like us…" Pacifica then opened the gates, revealing a lavish mansion with tons of things ordinary people didn't have.

"We should have charged her for that taco," Gwen said.

"Agreed!" Mabel replied.

* * *

 **Finally, this is done! Sorry about this taking so long! I was on break so I got sidetracked! Next episode is going to be another Wham Episode, just as a heads up!**


	17. Society of the Blind Eye

**Gamelover41592-** I added Wendy because she has only been in a few episodes so far and I really like her and since I saw Manly Dan in the crowd, I threw Wendy in so she could have more episodes.

 **I said this was going to be a big one. However, not for the reasons you may think. This was already a big episode in the main series, but I added something a little extra.**

* * *

"We need to go to the dump!" Dipper announced to Gwen, Wendy and Soos. It seemed to be a normal day in the Shack, Gwen was working on a new drawing, while Soos was playing this new song that both her and Wendy hated, with Soos not seeming to get why. Next thing Gwen knew, the twins had made a big break in the case of who the author was. Or at least they thought they did

" _This is going to be another wild goose chase_ ," Gwen thought. At least this time, there was no underground bunker to deal with.

"We'll explain on the way!" Mabel said as she rushed out the door, Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Gwen hot on her heels.

"So why are we going to the dump?" Gwen asked as they all jumped into Soos' car.

"Check out what we found in the laptop!" Dipper said as he handed Gwen the bottle and the remains of the laptop. Despite her skepticism, Gwen looked into the bottle at the spot Dipper pointed out.

"McGucket labs?" Gwen read aloud.

"It can't be!" Wendy said as Gwen passed the laptop and bottle into the back seat.

"Well, we have seen him build some crazy stuff before," Soos pointed out as the family neared the dump.

"True, but giant robots and a laptop are very different things," Gwen replied. The family had reached the dump and walked inside.

"Old Man McGucket?" Dipper called out.

"Crazy old guy?" Soos yelled. The group found Lee and Nate spray painting a message on McGucket's shack. McGucket then chased them off before looking back at the message.

"Mc-Suck-it, they got me," He said sadly, before he noticed the family. "Visitors! Please come it! You're all just in time for my daily argument that lives in my tub!" He then turned to his reflection. "Stop watching me bathe!"

"You can drop the act, McGucket, I know you are the author of these journals," Dipper said as he held out Journal 3 while Gwen held out 2.

"No, I'm a failure, I don't remember doing anything like that," McGucket said. He solemnly looked at a newspaper clipping of himself eating a raccoon.

"But this laptop has your name on it," Soos protested.

"Here, look at the journal, does any of this seem familiar to you?" Dipper asked as he and Gwen began to flip through the journal.

"I don't recall. Anything before 1982 is just a blur…" McGucket said, only for a picture in Dipper's journal to trigger something. "AH! The eye and my memory!"

"Oh you poor old man," Mabel said.

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed too and someone or something messed with his mind," Gwen mused.

"Okay, dude, think! What is the last thing you remember?" Wendy probed him.

"Um, this about the earliest thing," He said as he held up a newspaper clip of him in front of the museum.

"The Gravity Falls History Museum!" Dipper realized.

"Let's go!" Mabel cheered.

* * *

The Pines family, along with McGucket had reached the museum and quickly got in. Gwen however, noticed something was off with Mabel.

"Um, Mabel are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, you just walked by a cat without petting it," Wendy added in, gesturing to a stuffed mountain lion.

"Huh, it's just everything in here reminds me of my failed summer romances. That formaldehyde heart, that romantic diorama, even that poster of my jerky ex-crush," Mabel sighed as he pulled the poster of Gabe off the wall only for one of Sev'ral Timez. "Oh come on!"

"Hey girls! I think we found something!" Dipper called out. The girls rushed to the boys. It was a room full of eyes.

"Okay, this is creepy," Gwen said bluntly.

"I feel like all these eye are watching me," McGucket said nervously.

"Wait, they are!" Dipper realized. "Move over!" McGucket obeyed, revealing an eye of isis. Dipper pushed it down, revealing a hidden passage.

"Be careful," Gwen warned everyone as the group walked in.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Wendy asked. Suddenly, the group heard chanting at the bottom of the steps.

"What the-?" Gwen asked as the group reached bottom of the steps and poked their heads out from behind the curtain. Behind it was a group of people dressed in robes. One stepped out of the crowd.

"What is the subject of our meeting?" He asked. Two other members brought Lazy Susan forward. The group watched in terror as the group wiped Lazy Susan's memory.

"Oh my god, they just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!" Dipper realized.

"They should have wipe off that awful mascara!" Soos joked.

"I think she looks beautiful!" Mabel shouted.

"Lay off!" Gwen scolded him.

"She's doing the best she can!" Wendy hissed.

"Whoa! Touchy subject!" Soos protested. The meeting had ended and the group headed into the main chamber.

"What is this?" Gwen asked she held up what looked like a memory ray.

"This must be how they are wiping everyone's memory!" Dipper realized. Suddenly, Soos' hat was sucked up through a tube.

"Mabel, Wendy! Watch out for that cult!" Gwen called as she, Dipper, McGucket, and Soos chased after the hat.

"Hey! Who's there!?" A cult member called out. Dipper, McGucket and Soos posed as a diorama, while Gwen hid behind a nearby barrel. It worked and the group resumed chasing the hat in the tubes. Finally they reached a door.

"Okay, this is it," Gwen said as she pushed it open. It was full of memory tubes. Suddenly, memories flooded through Gwen's mind.

* * *

 _Okay, I don't want to be here but I guess if I am, I might as well try to win._

 _This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life._

 _My greatest fear? Being buried alive._

 _Being we told them around the campfire!_

 _The Gilded Chris? What a narcissist! Don't get me wrong, I still want one._

 _Did you just bring me here to make me feel bad?_

 _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

 _Was that just to shut me up?_

 **I ran out of quotes that won't spoil something**

* * *

By the time the memories ended, Gwen noticed that McGucket had found his memory tube, but that had tripped an alarm. Gwen quickly jumped behind a statue as did McGucket, while Dipper and Soos were dragged off.

"You really blew it this time, Fiddleford!" McGucket scolded himself.

"Everyone makes mistakes. But we need to save them!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, but two things, one, why did you get all wide-eyed when you saw this place?" McGucket asked her. Gwen hung her head.

"I….I can't," Gwen said.

"Alright, and two, why does my beard have a bandage? Why has no one ever pointed that out?" McGucket asked.

"You growl anytime one of us asks about it," Gwen replied bluntly.

"Oh, well let's go find us some weapons and then go set everyone free!" McGucket said as he rushed off. Gwen trailed, those memories still stuck in her mind. Only one thing still bothered her.

" _Why don't I know who sent me here?_ "

* * *

After McGucket found some stuff in the mining section of the museum to use as weapons, he and Gwen had found the cult, who were calling themselves the Society of The Blind Eye, and the leader revealed that they erased the memories of all the supernatural things about the town.

"Say goodbye your memories!" He ordered as he turned on the memory gun.

"Now!" Gwen whisper-yelled. Her and McGucket rushed out. Gwen disarmed the leader, while McGucket set the others free.

"We raided the mining section for weapons!" McGucket announced as he held up his pickaxe and while Gwen held up her own. "Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!" The rest of the family quickly grabbed weapons while trying grab McGucket's tube. A fight broke out and Dipper put the tube in another pipe, causing him and the leader, Blind Ivan, to chase after it.

"Those memories belong to McGucket!" Dipper cried.

"The societies secrets belong to us!" Ivan fought back. He tripped Dipper before grabbing the tube and getting the family at memory gunpoint. "Say goodbye to your memories!"

"No!" Dipper yelled as Ivan fired. Suddenly, McGucket jumped in front of him and took the blast.

"McGucket, you just took a blast for Dipper!" Gwen realized. Ivan then shot him again.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yep!" McGucket said as he walked towards Ivan, who continued to blast him.

"Why. Isn't This. WORKING!?" Ivan asked, growing more terrified as McGucket continued to walk forward.

"Hit me with your best shot, baldy! But my mind's been gone for 30 odd years! _You can't break what's already broken!_ " McGucket replied as he disarmed Ivan. "Say goodnight, Sally!" He then gave Ivan a headbutt, causing him to drop the gun and McGucket's memories.

"Looks like we got what we came for," Wendy cheered.

"Shouldn't we do something about the cult?" Gwen pointed out, gesturing to the unconscious Blind Ivan.

"Yeah probably," Dipper said.

* * *

After dealing with the cult(as well as giving Ivan a new identity), the group had gathered to watch McGucket's memories.

"Okay, McGucket, are you ready to see who you used to be?" Dipper asked as he turned on the memory viewing machine.

"I don't know, what if I don't like what I see?" McGucket asked.

"You've come all this way, you deserve to know," Mabel reassured him. McGucket then set the tube in the machine. A younger version of him appeared on the screen.

" _My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket and I wish to unsee what I have seen. For the past year I have been serving as an assistant to a visiting researcher, who has been cataloging his findings in a series of journals. We were working on a machine that he claimed would benefit all of mankind. But something went wrong. I quit the project but I lay awake at night, haunted by what I have done. I believe I have created a device that can permanently erase these memories from my mind. Subject one, Fiddleford,"_

Everyone was horrified as the younger McGucket continued to use the ray on himself, growing more and more insane with each blast. Finally, he had become the local coot he was known for.

"Oh, McGucket...I'm so sorry," Mabel said sadly. McGucket just smiled and took back the tube.

"Oh hush! After all these years, I finally know who I am and I think I have some remembering to do," McGucket reassured.

"So Mabel, you still wanna forget about those failed summer romances?" Wendy asked as she held up the memory gun. One look at McGucket and his tube made up Mabel's mind.

"Actually, I think instead of trying to forget about those memories, you should use them to move forward," Mabel refused.

"That's…..actually pretty mature," Gwen noted, smiling.

"Yep, that's me. Ms. Mature!" Mabel said, only to instantly contradict herself. "Hey, you want help vandalize this poster of my jerky ex-crush?" Everyone grabbed markers and started drawing.

* * *

"Okay, so what did you want to tell us?" Stan asked. Once they had dropped McGucket back off at the dump, Gwen had revealed she had something very important to tell the family. She had told Stan too and the others had gathered in the living room in order to hear what she had to say.

"Okay, this is going to be hard to understand, so here it goes. I'm from another dimension. I had a whole other life, I was a complete goth. When I was 16, I entered this game show called Total Drama on a dare from my brother. I hated it, but because of the douche of a host, I had to keep competing. I was 20 when I was going to do something with some other contestants on the show and the next thing I remember, I was sitting on the log dad found me," Gwen explained. The family had a bunch of questioned and Gwen answered all of them to the best of her abilities. There was only two she didn't know.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Dipper asked.

"And why were you only three?" Stan added in.

"I…..don't know," Gwen was forced to admit. "But I do know this, you guys are the best family I could have ever asked for. I mean, yeah, I'll miss my mom and brother but you guys are the best!" Gwen didn't object to the group hug she was forced into.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! Gwen has her memories back! Everyone's going get their memories back at some point in the story. But they will all happen differently. Originally, this was going to be a bit later, but because the whole theme of this episode was forgotten memories, this was too perfect to pass up. Next episode is just going to be a personal favorite of mine, and then, time for what shook the playing field of this show!**


	18. Northwest Mansion Mystery

**Gamelover41592- Thank you and as for Chris doing this…...I can't confirm or deny that.**

 **Moving on! This episode is just a personal favorite of mine, but I figured, seeing as Journal Two has all the spells and what not, I'd bring Gwen into this. Also, it will serve as a set up for another big change in this story.**

* * *

"Move over," Gwen playfully ordered Dipper. He was planning the watch a marathon of Ghost Harassers and Gwen wanted in. She didn't think they were the greatest movies ever, but it would be some fun.

"You can sit on the floor!" Dipper said. Gwen rolled her eyes, but smiled and sat down on the floor nonetheless.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" Toby Determined's voice said from the T.V as the movie was preempted.

"Oh, what?" Dipper groaned.

"Hey, maybe it's more news on monsters for you to hunt down?" Gwen offered. Ever since they had taken down the Blind Eye and taken the equipment incase anyone escaped, Gwen and Dipper had become something of town heroes for dealing with the monsters. Any hopes it had to deal with monsters was quickly dashed when Mabel rushed in.

"It's starting!" She cheered as she sat next to Dipper.

"Turn it up!" Candy ordered as she sat on the other side of Dipper.

"Make room for Grenda!" Grenda yelled as she jumped on all three of them. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned back to the T.V to see what the announcement is.

"Well, tonight's the night but I've been out here for days! The Northwest family's annual high society shindig soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't allowed in, that won't stop us from trying to get a peak at the fanciness!" Toby revealed.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" The girls gushed. Gwen gagged. She had forgotten about that stupid party. It was just another way the Northwest family liked to taunt the common folk.

"Okay, remind me why people care about this?" Dipper asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gwen added in.

"Um, it's basically the best party ever! Rich food, _richer boys_!" Grenda said.

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" Mabel added in.

"Give me your life, Pacifica!" Candy begged. Dipper and Gwen still weren't convinced.

"In case you guys forgot, Pacifica Northwest is the worse!" Dipper said.

"I'd say that to her face," Gwen mumbled under her breath. Dipper overheard her.

"Yeah, I would totally tell her that to her face!" He agreed. Then the doorbell rang. The duo got up to find, who else, Pacifica standing there.

"I need your help," She told them as she took fo the sunglasses hiding her face.

"You're the worst," Dipper and Gwen bluntly said at the same time as they slammed the door on her.

"You need to help!" Pacifica begged, causing Gwen to open the door again. "Just name your price and I can do it!" Gwen was about to say no again, only for Mabel to come over.

"Hey, Pacifica! Can you give us a minute?" She asked before dragging Dipper and Gwen aside. "You guys! This is our chance to get into the party!"

"You do realize that would involve helping Pacifica, right?" Gwen asked.

"But Candy and Grenda's dream!" Mabel protested. Gwen and Dipper looked back at the girls.

"Drrrrreeeeaaammmm!" They chanted. Finally, Dipper and Gwen caved. With a sigh, they turned back to Pacifica.

"Alright, we'll bust your ghost," Dipper said. However, when Pacifica offered out her hand to shake, Gwen grinned.

"BUT, in exchange we'll need three tickets to the party," Gwen added in. Pacifica growled.

"You are just lucky I'm desperate!" Pacifica hissed at them, still handing over the invites. In the background, Mabel, Candy and Grenda cheered.

"Woo! Desperate! Desperate!" They chanted.

"Grenda, get the glue gun, we're making dresses!" Mabel ordered. Pacifica just stared.

"How do you make a dress with a hot glue gun?" She asked Gwen, who just shrugged.

"It's not worth trying to question it," Gwen told her, smirking at Pacifica's confused expression.

* * *

Gwen was forced to admit, as much as she hated the Northwests for constantly showing of their wealth, they had a pretty awesome mansion.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks! Try not to touch anything," Pacifica sneered at them. Of course, Mabel, Candy and Grenda didn't listen, touching anything that interested them as they ran off.

"Ah! If it isn't the man and woman of the hour! Dipper and Gwen Pines! I take it you two can handle our little problem? Preferably before the guests arrive?" Pacifica's father, Preston asked them.

"We'll our best," Gwen assured him.

* * *

"Knew I should have gotten dressed up, before we came" Gwen mumbled under her breath as she leaned against the wall. Before her and Dipper could do any ghost hunting, Preston had ordered Pacifica to help them get into nicer outfits. Gwen was dressed in a black, sleeveless dress, mostly because that was the only color she had agreed to wear. Dipper then came out of a changing room, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Ugh, this collar is choking me! Who are you even trying to impress?" Dipper asked as he tried to adjust his collar.

"Um, everyone?" Pacifica said as she tied Dipper's bow tie. "High standards are what make the Northwest family great!" She told them as she gestured to a bunch of painting of various Northwest's doing good deeds.

"Funny," Gwen mused as she flicked one of the tassels on the paintings. "I thought it was lying about founding the town?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

* * *

"Okay, so this is were all the paranormal stuff has been happening. Do you to think you can do this?" Pacifica asked as she lead them into what looked like a dining room.

"Shouldn't be that hard," Gwen said as she pulled out her journal.

"Yeah, it's probably a category 1 ghost. We just need to splash a little anointed water on it and it will be out of your….probably fake blonde hair," Dipper added in.

" _What_ was that about my hair?!" Pacifica angrily asked. Gwen chuckled before turning back to Journal Two, where she read an incantation to force a ghost out of hiding.

And instantly regretted it.

"Okay, this is _definitely_ NOT a category one ghost!" Gwen yelled over the chaos. Objects were flying all over the place, the fire was growing bigger and the animal heads on the wall were leaking blood from their eyes and mouths and chanting.

"Ancient Sins. Ancient sins. Ancient sins…." They chanted as a skeletal ghost rose from the flames. An axe was imbedded in his head and he was _NOT_ happy. The group hid under a table as the ghost revealed his true form. He appeared to be a dead lumberjack, with a ghostly flame beard and the axe still imbedded in his head. He pulled it out and began dragging it along the ground.

"Come out!" He bellowed. Dipper was quickly flipping through the journal until he reached category ten. He pulled out his blacklight and shined it on the section that said weakness.

"Beg for mercy?!" Gwen asked as she looked on with him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dipper asked in frustration, a bit louder then he should have. The ghost then lifted the table up.

"There you are!" He roared as he swung the axe down. He missed and Gwen quickly shot an ice spell at the axe, freezing the axe to the ground.

"I don't think that will hold him for long!" Gwen yelled as the group raced away.

"Doesn't that book say anything else!?" Pacifica demanded.

"Um! It says we can trap him in a silver mirror!" Dipper said quickly.

"There's one!" Gwen said, pointing at a large mirror in another room. Dipper was quick to act, only for Pacifica to block him.

"No! We can't go in there! We'll get mud all over the carpet!" Pacifica protested. Gwen's jaw dropped. _That_ was what she cared about.

"Pacifica! We need to get to that mirror!" Dipper argued as he tried to push past her. The duo fought until they accidently knocked into a painting, revealing a hidden passage. Gwen quickly followed them in.

"Are you two okay?" Gwen asked as she stepped inside.

"Yeah," Pacifica said as she picked herself up.

"I'm okay," Dipper said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Pacifica admitted.

"Well then, maybe the ghost won't either," Gwen pointed out as she started to look around the room.

"Yeah," Pacifica agreed. "Maybe we're safe?" As soon as she said that, the ghost popped out from under a sheet. Dipper quickly saw this.

"Pacifica! Watch out!" Dipper warned. Pacifica tried to run, but the ghost chased after her. However, Dipper noticed something on the floor. "A silver mirror!" Dipper quickly picked it up and he and Gwen raced towards Pacifica and the ghost.

" _Prepare to death, NORTHWEST!_ " The ghost bellowed as Dipper and Gwen jumped in front of him…..

* * *

The next two minutes were a complete blur to Gwen. When she finally regained some sense, she found she was outside, with ghost trapped in the mirror!

" _Free me!_ " The ghost ordered. The group began to cheer.

"We did it!" Pacifica cheered as she gave Dipper a hug. Then, she realized what she was doing when Gwen started laughing. "Um, can I pay you both to pretend that never happened?" The older Northwests and their butler then came out.

"Well, Pacifica it really seems like you found the right people for the job!" Preston said as he snapped his fingers, causing the butler to shake Gwen and Dipper's hands.

"We can't thank you two enough," Priscilla, the female Northwest, said. "That's enough,"

"Hey, just carrying out our end of the deal," Dipper shrugged.

"Wait, you two aren't staying?! You're both at the world's best party!" Pacifica playfully protested.

"We'd really love to stay," Gwen replied.

"But we both have a category ten ghost to deal with," Dipper added in before walking into a pillar. "Category ten," The three kids laughed before Gwen and Dipper left.

"Call me crazy, but, maybe she isn't all that bad?" Dipper asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it's really weird, she's actually pretty sweet," Gwen agreed. Then the duo heard the ghost laugh.

"What are you so happy about? We beat you!" Dipper pointed out.

"You've both been had, just like me!" The ghost revealed before telling the kids his tale. 150 years ago, he had been hired by the Northwest family to build a manor on the hill and was promised a party that both the rich and common folk could attend. It took many years, during which, many of the lumberjacks working on the project died. However, when they turned up for the party, they locked out. The Northwest family lied to them. The ghost tied to get in, only for a landslide to drag him away and an axe to the head to kill him. With his final breath, he cursed the Northwests, saying that if they continued to lock the common folk, he would return. Gwen and Dipper connected the dots. The duo stormed back inside, their blood boiling.

"NORTHWESTS!" The duo screamed.

"You used us both!" Gwen said, glaring at Pacifica.

"Just another link in the world's WORST chain!" Dipper agreed.

"I'm sorry!" Pacifica begged. "I wanted to tell you, but-," Preston then forced her to stop with a bell.

"Why didn't you just let the people in? It could have just been one year!" Gwen pointed out.

"I have a reputation to uphold! Do you have any idea what the guests would think if they had to rub elbows with your kind? Enjoy the party! It's the last time your kind will _ever_ be welcome!" Preston told them, with a tone implying they were in the wrong, not him. Gwen and Dipper stormed out.

* * *

"Let's just get this over with!" Gwen snapped as Dipper finished setting up his plans for an exorcism.

"Okay! Yeesh. 'Exodus demonus... spookus scarus... aintafradus noghostus...'", Dipper began.

"Let me out! You both hate the Northwest just as much as I do! Let me take my revenge!" The ghost begged.

"Sorry, but your kinda unstable," Gwen said.

"Yeah, plus my sister's in there," Dipper added in.

"Very well. Before you banish me from this world, my final request is to view the trees one last time," The ghost asked.

"I guess everyone deserves a last request," Gwen said as Dipper held the mirror towards the trees. The ghost laughed madly as he began to heat up the mirror, causing Dipper to drop it. Freeing the ghost!

"We need to hurry!" Dipper ordered as he and Gwen raced towards the manor. However they were too. Gwen and Dipper watched in horror as a man begged for help only to be turned to wood.

"Okay, that is messed up!" Gwen said as she and Dipper took a step back. The manor was turning into a forest.

"There is just one way to change your fates!" The ghost revealed. "A Northwest must open the party gates!"

"A Northwest?" Gwen asked. Her and Dipper quickly had the same answer.

"Pacifica!" Both of them started looking for some sign of her. Dipper quickly noticed a flickering light in the the hidden room. Dipper rushed in, with Gwen following. The duo found Pacifica solemnly flickering the light.

"Pacifica! Listen, the ghost escaped now he's turning everyone to wood!" Dipper quickly said.

"He also just randomly started rhyming for some weird reason!" Gwen added in. "You need open the gates!" Pacifica just turned away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You wanna know why this room was blocked off?" Pacifica asked. She then pointed the light at some painting showing every Northwest doing some horrible acts. "This is what I found! A painted record of every horrible thing my family has ever done! Lying, cheating, and there's me," She held the light up her face before shutting it off. "I lied to you both just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents! You were both right about me, I am just another link in the world's worst chain!" Dipper and Gwen both felt really guilty now. Pacifica had gone through a lot and they had no right at all to say that. Gwen spoke first.

"Look, Pacifica, both of us are really sorry for saying all that," Gwen apologized.

"Yeah, just because you're your parent's daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them," Dipper assured her. That made Pacifica smile.

"It's not too late," Gwen said.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" The ghost bellowed. The threesome rushed back out to found the ghost had turned everyone to wood. Dipper took one look at the frozen Mabel and rushed towards the ghost.

"Dipper, no!" Gwen called after him. But it was too late, the ghost quickly turned him to wood. Gwen faced Pacifica. "You need to open the gates!" Pacifica rushed for the lever while Gwen got behind a pillar.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!" Preston said as he popped up from what looked like a panic room. "Stop that this instant! We have a reputation to uphold!" Preston did everything he could to get Pacifica to stop, including bringing out the bell again. But one look at the frozen Dipper and Gwen giving her a thumbs up and a smile was all Pacifica needed.

"Our family name is broken! And I'm going to fix it!" Pacifica declared as she opened the gates. As everything went back to normal, Gwen couldn't help but crack a smile as the ghost told Pacifica she was nothing like the other Northwests before moving on.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Gwen told her before walking off to go find some of her friends once all the common folk poured in.

* * *

 **And done! Next episode is the big one! I hope you are all ready! Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	19. Not What He SeemsA Tale Of Two Stans

**Alright folks, here's the big two,** _ **Not What He Seems**_ **and** _**A Tale of Two Stans**_ **! Reason I'm combining these two is because AToTS is mostly a flashback. I'm not sure if anyone caught this but Gwen has been pressuring Stan to let the twins in on everything. Let's see if he listened or not. Before we begin, one final note, Gwen's presence changes a lot in the final half of this final season. Let's go!**

* * *

"How's everything going?" Gwen asked as she put the memory gun down. Those agents were digging up something not even they could understand.

"We should be ready soon!" Stan cheered. "I really couldn't have done it without you,"

"Thanks, dad," Gwen smiled as Stan brought her in for a hug. Gwen hugged back.

"Oh, and I think I am going to tell the kids. If anyone would understand, it's them," Stan admitted. Gwen just hugged him hard.

* * *

"So what did you want to show us?" Dipper asked. He and Mabel had been called into the gift shop by Stan and were surprised to find him and Gwen standing in front of the vending machine.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" Stan asked. Dipper and Mabel nodded. Stan turned back to the vending machine before putting in a certain set of numbers and letters. Much to the twins shock, it moved, revealing a hidden passage. Stan walked down, but the twins weren't sure if this was a good idea.

"Come on, it's not like dad is going to kill and eat you," Gwen joked. It was her turn to be surprised as each twin grabbed one of her hands before letting Gwen lead them down. Finally they reached the bottom and Dipper was in awe at the all the machinery.

"This is so cool! Why didn't you ever show us this?" He asked. Stan sighed and held up the first journal. Dipper gasped and reached for it. Gwen walked over to her father.

"He had very good reason too," Gwen replied as she told the story. Now that she was older, she could tell that the story Stan had given her when she was younger was censored a bit as some of the parts didn't fit or have holes, but it still gave the twins a good understanding of what their relatives had been keeping from them. However, they still had some questioned to be answered.

"Wait, so the author is YOUR TWIN BROTHER!?" Dipper asked in disbelief. He was trying to make sure he understood that fully.

"Yes," Stan said. "And the reason I didn't tell you after I found out you had that journal was because….I didn't want you and Mabel to turn out like us," Both kids flinched. Stan said that the reason his brother was trapped in the portal was because he put the secrets of Gravity Falls over Stan, and then had the gall to call him the selfish. It lead to a fight and Stan shoved him into it.

"And you are using your brother's name?" Mabel asked. Stan nodded.

"Yeah, my real name is Stanley. His name was Stanford," Stan admitted. He looked down until Mabel practically tackled him into a hug.

"I don't care what name you are under or who you claim to be! You'll always be my Grunkle Stan," Mabel declared. Dipper smiled.

"Well, I still think you should have told us earlier, but I'm with Mabel, you're the only Grunkle Stan I care about," Dipper agreed as he joined Mabel for the hug. Stan returned the hug, before standing up.

"Okay, this will be dangerous and there is a chance it could destroy everything, but you take risks like that for family," Stan told the family. Dipper looked unsure, but one look at Mabel made up his mind.

"Okay, we trust you," He conceited. Stan smiled, before turning to the portal….

* * *

"IS THIS NORMAL!?" Dipper shouted over the portal's noise. They had about a minute left and the portal was so strong, it got rid of the town's gravitational pull!

"YES!" Stan yelled back.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Gwen cried as she grabbed a pole. Everyone quickly did as the clock counted down. Finally it hit zero and the room was enveloped in a bright light. Everyone screamed as the light hit them. It felt like an eternity in Gwen's mind but finally the light subsided. Gwen grunted as she hit the ground. She saw Dipper, Mabel and Stan nearby where she landed. Finally she turned to face what was left of the portal. A man stepped out of the wreckage. He pulled back the hood of the cloak he was wearing. His face resembles Stan.

The man was Stanford Pines, the author of the journals.

"Ford!" Stan cried as he rushed towards him. Ford then punched Stan and pinned him to the floor.

"Are you crazy, Stanley?!" Ford asked. "That portal could have destroyed everything! Not to mention, _you are the reason_ I was stuck there in the first place!"

"Gee, you seem very thankful that dad just saved your life," Gwen mumbled under her breath. Ford heard her and turned to face her. He was about to scold Stan for letting a teenager in his lab, until what she head ran through his head.

"Wait, you have a child?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, poindexter, found her on the side of the road, took her in, best thing that ever happened to me," Stan rattled off as Ford got off him. Gwen then helped her father off the floor. Then, Ford took notice of Dipper, who was squeeing over meeting the author. He also saw Mabel waving her hands in front of Dipper's eyes trying to bring him back into the world of the living.

"Stanley, why are their children down here?" Ford asked, rather forcefully.

"Shermie's grandkids," Stan revealed. Ford's cold demeanor seemed to fade.

"I…..I have a niece and nephew?" Ford asked.

"Yessir, my name's Mabel!" Mabel introduced herself before elbowing Dipper.

Huh, oh! My name is Dipper!" Dipper said quickly. He then pulled out journal 3. "I also found one of your journals! Gwen found the other!" Gwen reluctantly handed her journal over. Ford then took both, along with Journal one from Stan. He skimmed through them, looking over things Dipper and Gwen had added.

"It seems that I can at least know these ended up in good hands," Ford complimented, causing Dipper to squee again.

"So, what actually happened between you two?" Gwen asked. "Dad only told me a censored version,"

"So you want to know the real story?" Stan asked. All the kids nodded.

"Very well," Ford conceited. As the two brothers told the story, Gwen _wished_ that the censored version was the real version. The two boys had lived in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey together and as kids, found a shipwreck on the beach. The duo agreed that they were going to sail around the world together on that ship when they were older. However, that plan was ruined when Ford got accepted into a top chart college. Stan, in a fit of rage, ruined the project that Ford made to get into the college. The boys' father threw Stan out. He was forced to live in his car and didn't hear from his family for ten years until he got a surprise postcard from Ford. Stan thought that Ford had wanted to reconnect. Instead, Ford only wanted him to take journal 1 far away from Gravity Falls. When Stan tried to call him out on that, Ford told he would be doing the "one meaningful thing in his life." This lead to the big fight when Stan tried to burn the journal and shoved Ford into the portal, not realizing it was on. Stan taking Ford's name only happened when he need money for food and everyone mistook him for Ford. He began doing tours of his lab and that was how the mystery shack began. Gwen was the first to take it all in. And she had quite a few things to say to Ford.

"So this whole mess happened because you didn't even think about dad before yourself," Gwen pointed out to Ford. This only angered him.

"I don't understand why on Earth you are pinning the blame on me! He was the one ruined the my project and pushed me into the portal!" Ford augured.

"Okay, the project's destruction only happened because dad was angry that you were abandoning him and expecting him to be okay with it!" Gwen fought back. This man had hurt her family and she was not letting him get away with it! "Same goes for the portal, you contact him for the first time in TEN YEARS and tell him to take something and get as far away from him as you can!" Ford glared at her.

"You only feel this way because Stan raised you," Ford said with icy bitterness. Finally Stan pulled Ford aside and turned to face the kids.

"Hey kids, why don't you all go get ready for bed?" Stan asked. "It's been a long day and I need to talk with my brother here," The kids all nodded, but as soon as they left the room, Gwen pressed her face to the door.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"I've lived with dad for nearly twenty years and I think I know when he is lying. I called Ford out and dad doesn't want us to here what happens next," Gwen revealed. Dipper and Mabel both realized that she was probably right and pressed their heads to the wall as well.

"As soon as the summer is over, I want my name and house back and you and your daughter gone!" Ford ordered. Gwen felt tears roll down her face. She couldn't believe her ears! Mabel was crying as well and Dipper was in shock that the mystery man he had looked up to all summer was going to kick Gwen and Stan out. The threesome walked to their rooms in dead silence. Once she had gotten into her nightgown, Gwen walked into Dipper and Mabel's room, tears still fresh on all of their faces. Finally, Dipper spoke.

"I…..can't believe you guys are going have to leave," He managed out between sobs.

"Yeah, same here," Gwen forced out. "This summer sure has been a crazy one, what with Ford and my old life coming back,"

"What if we can get the Stans to make up?" Mabel offered. Dipper and Gwen both looked at her, a bit of hope in their faces.

"Explain," Gwen said, interested.

"Well, Ford just seems mad so maybe if he wasn't mad, you guys could stay!" Mabel explained.

"Mabel! You're a genius!" Dipper cheered.

"I am?" Mabel asked as she flopped on top of Waddles.

"In certain things," Gwen admitted. "If we can get Ford to get used to us, maybe he could let us stay!"

"Yay!" Mabel cheered.

"Hey, do you two want to have a sleepover in my room?" Gwen asked. Her answer came in form of a tackle hug.

"Yesyesyes!" The duo cheered.

"Okay, okay! Get off of me!" Gwen laughed as she pushed the twins off of her. She then pulled them both close. "Can you two promise me something? That you will never end up like Dad and Ford?"

"We promise,"

* * *

 **So Ford is back is not only at odds with Stan, but Gwen as well. And Dipper and Mabel know the fate that will befall their beloved Grunkle and Cousin if they can't get the Stans to make up. As well as what could happen to them if they ever have a big fight like their uncles. Next episode will be an original episode and if I decide not be lazy, out by this week.**


	20. Welcome Home

**Gamelover41592-** Gwen used the memory gun on them.

 **Okay, so I swear I was going to write another episode but I was busy last week and I really don't like writing on the weekend. So as promised, this is another original episode starring Gwen. So this takes place a few days after Ford's return and deals with a character who I felt should have gotten a lot more screen time after her staring episode(and my personal favorite episode). From those clues, you probably figured out who plays a major role in this episode. Be warned, said character is going to suffer a bit. So let's begin.**

* * *

Gwen let out a loud groan. Of course it had to be raining on the day when she was planning to go relax in the woods and draw for a bit. After Ford's return, things felt a lot more tense around the house. Stan and Ford clearly wanted nothing to do with each other. Gwen basically felt the same as her dad. Dipper was going back and forth on wanting to hang out with Ford or wanting nothing to do with him, while Mabel was desperately trying to keep the family together. Soos and Wendy, after they found out, just tried to avoid Ford as much as possible. Wanting some peace, Gwen had offered to go get groceries. Ford complained he was going us her car engine for something but Gwen told him to go to the junkyard and get one that wasn't in use. Thankfully, he took her advice so she didn't have to walk. Much to Gwen's surprise, the store wasn't very crowded, so she was able to get her shopping done quickly. However, on the way to the register, she spotted someone she knew. At least, Gwen thought it was her.

"Pacifica?" Gwen asked. Pacifica jumped when she heard her name.

"Huh?! Oh, hey Gwen," She replied. Gwen quickly realized something was very wrong. Pacifica had bags under her eyes, didn't seem to have any kind of raincoat, had a bag with her, and seemed to getting sick.

"Are…...are you okay?" Gwen asked. "Also, don't you have servants that get stuff for you?"

"Um, not anymore," Pacifica admitted. "I'm…..not aloud back in the mansion," _That_ sent Gwen's big sister instincts off.

"Can I ask why?" Gwen asked. Pacifica looked down at the floor.

"So, after that party, I knew my parents were going to freak out on me. But they had to wait a few days because they had meetings and other business things. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because I've been so worried about what they would do to me. Earlier today, dad, after he smacked me a few times,"-Gwen couldn't believe her ears at that- "He handed me a bag with some of my things in it and told me that if I wanted to let the commoners in, then I could go live like them," Pacifica revealed before breaking down in Gwen's arms. Gwen just pulled her in closer, letting her cry into her shoulder. As she listened to the girl sob, Gwen suddenly felt horrible for all the times she wanted Pacifica to suffer. She was really just a shy, sad little girl who was trapped in her parents' grip. After a good ten minutes Pacifica calmed down.

"Sorry that happened to you," Gwen offered. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Hey, why don't you come stay with my family?"

"You…...you mean it?!" Pacifica asked, stars in her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Gwen assured her. Pacifica wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Pacifica said, tears in her eyes. Gwen couldn't help but hug back.

* * *

"Geez, she really hasn't been getting a lot of sleep," Gwen mused as she drove back to the shack. In the 15 drive, Pacifica was fast asleep. Gwen debated waking her up once they got back, only to decide against that partly because she looked really cute when she was sleeping and she really needed the sleep. Once she reached the shack, she was surprised to see Mabel and Dipper waiting for her on the porch in their raincoats.

"Gwen!" Mabel cheered once she saw the car.

"Um, any reason you two are waiting for me?" Gwen asked.

"You've been gone for nearly an hour! We wanted to make sure nothing happened!" Mabel explained.

"Well something happened, but not to me," Gwen said before showing the twins a sleeping Pacifica. "Her parents tossed her out earlier today and I found her in the store. I offered to let her stay here. Also be quiet. She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep,"

"Oh my god," Mabel said quietly. Dipper and Gwen had told her the truth about everything Northwest related after the ghost problem and she wished that she hadn't been so caught up with her boy drama to help out.

"Whoa, is this for letting the townsfolk in?" Dipper asked. He couldn't believe that the Northwest would do that, especially because the upper class people had a blast with the townspeople.

"They said that if she wanted the common people in, then she could live with one. Their words not mine," Gwen said. "Can you two grab her stuff, I'm gonna go put her on my bed." Gwen picked up Pacifica, being extra careful not to wake her up or let her get hit by the rain, while Dipper grabbed Pacifica's stuff. Hoping to avoid her father and especially Ford, Gwen quickly moved into her room and laid her down. Gwen quickly took of her shoes and pulled the covers over the sleeping girl. However, when she turned to leave, she found Stan at the door.

"Explain," He said.

"Her parents tossed her out," Gwen quickly said. She knew Stan would let that go without a fight. Sure enough, Stan quickly felt guilty for the kid.

"She can stay as long as she leaves, but I want to lay down some rules for her living here when she wakes up," Stan conceited.

"Okay, fair enough," Gwen agreed. "Just, let's try to keep her away from Ford,"

"Sure thing," Stan agreed almost instantly before leaving. Gwen was going to follow him, but she took one last glance at Pacifica.

"I hope this was a good idea," Gwen mused quietly as she walked off.

* * *

Pacifica was surprised that she woke up feeling warm. Once she was able to fully see again, she found that she was in a dark bedroom that was _definitely_ not hers. She was about to assume she was dreaming only to remember what had happened before she fell asleep.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the Mystery Shack," She said to herself.

"Nice to see you are finally awake," Gwen said as she walked in. "You've been asleep a full day!"

"Wait, seriously?" Pacifica asked. When Gwen nodded, she sighed. "Sorry, I know this is your bed,"

"Eh, I was having a sleepover with the twins anyways" Gwen admitted.

"Hey, Gwen! Is Pacifica up yet?!" Mabel yelled from upstairs.

"Yes! You and Dipper can come say hi!" Gwen yelled back. "Sorry if you aren't ready for this, but they have been bugging me for the past 24 hours about you,"

"It's fine," Pacifica said with a small smile on her face. Dipper and Mabel raced in, with Mabel nearly tackling Pacifica off the bed.

"Pacifica! We heard what happened! Are you okay?" Mabel said rapidly.

"Um, didn't Gwen tell you? After the party and some business meetings, my parents threw me out," Pacifica summarized.

"Yeah, we heard," Dipper admitted as he climbed onto the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Um, not really. I mean, my parents are jerks, but to kick me out? I didn't expect them to go that far!" Pacifica admitted as she felt tears run down her face. She quickly found herself in a hug from Gwen.

"Look, Pacifica, your parents don't deserve someone like you," Gwen assured her. "You're smart, brave, pretty, and above all else, you're nice. That's the trait your parents tried to snuff out. You can stay as long as you want," Dipper and Mabel quickly joined in the hug. Pacifica couldn't help but hug them all back.

* * *

"So, you actually want to me to do work?" Pacifica asked as she stood in the Mystery Shack gift shop. After getting some food and cleaning herself up, Pacifica had found herself face to face with Stan. After being shown around the shack's attractions(some of which were actually pretty cool), Stan had revealed that anyone who lived in the house had to work in the shack.

"Yeah, look I know it will be an adjustment for you, but just try your best," Stan said.

"As long it's not something like cleaning toilets or something that, I think I could handle it," Pacifica replied. Stan laughed.

"Don't worry, we have Soos for that," He assured her, causing Pacifica to laugh as well. She had met the Mystery Shack handyman already and, well a bit of an idiot, he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Hey boss," Wendy said as she walked in and took her spot behind the cash register. She pulled out a magazine, but would continue to watch Pacifica try and learn the ins and outs of working at the Shack. Wendy had to admit, she didn't really know Pacifica very well and had only been informed of her living in the shack from a text from Gwen, but THIS was the infamous jerk they wouldn't stop ranting about.

"Seems like they had a change of heart," Wendy mumbled under her breath as she got up. Pacifica was having some trouble with the broom. "Hey, try it like this," Wendy then showed her how to do it correctly, which she quickly learned.

"Hey, thanks!" Pacifica said quickly. Wendy then noticed that Pacifica had quite a few scratches.

"Rough day?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Pacifica admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you should see Soos on some days," Wendy joked, causing both girls to laugh before returning to work.

* * *

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Stan called out. Out of all the "poor people food" as her parents had dubbed them, pizza was the one Pacifica had wanted to try the most. Gwen seemed to be able to tell because as soon as Pacifica sat down, Gwen placed three slices on her plate and gave her a look that told her to eat them all. Pacifica eat a bit and already, she liked what she tasted.

"And dad says I wasn't missing out on anything," Pacifica laughed as she took another bite. Gwen smiled.

"Hey, we are going to go watch a movie while we eat, you wanna come?" Gwen offered.

"You don't have to eat at the table?" Pacifica asked.

"You have missed out on a lot," Gwen deadpanned as Pacifica grabbed her food. Sure enough, the rest of the family was seated in front of the TV, including…..

"Hey, who's that?" Pacifica asked as she pointed at Ford. The older man quickly took notice of her, causing her to duck behind Gwen.

"Pacifica, Ford. Ford, Pacifica. She is staying with us because her parents kicked her out," Gwen said quickly. Ford scoffed before turning to Stan.

"You've really just turned this place into a foster home," Ford said.

"Well excuse me for having a heart!" Stan shot back.

"If you did, you would have used that portal to send Gwen back to her real dimension," Ford argued. Pacifica was so shocked she nearly dropped her pizza on the floor.

"I'll explain later!" Gwen mouthed, causing Pacifica to nod. The two uncles went back and forth for a bit, until finally Ford gave up, took his food and returned to his lab. The rest of the family watched the movie, but both Gwen and Pacifica could tell that not all was right.

* * *

"So what was that whole thing about your real dimension?" Pacifica asked. Gwen sighed.

"I don't even know why I told Ford about that," She groaned before telling Pacifica everything. The younger girl listened with wonder.

"So, I guess you don't like that Chris guy that much?" Pacifica joked.

"That's an understatement," Gwen deadpanned.

"So, you really don't know how you got here?" Pacifica asked.

"No, but I'm glad I'm here," Gwen admitted. Pacifica hugged her.

"So I am I," Pacifica said. Gwen smiled before returning the hug.

* * *

 **I don't think any of you expected this one. But yes, Pacifica will be a major character for the rest of this story. I loved her change in Northwest Mansion Mystery and I really wanted her to go live in the Mystery Shack, but hey, that's what this fanfics are for!**


	21. Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons

**So it's time to get serious. We are nearing the end game of season two. So one thing I'm sure all of your are wondering about is when Gwen will meet Bill, seeing as she didn't go into Stan's mind. Well...**

* * *

"Where am I?" Gwen asked as she looked around. She was in some kind of warehouse. Suddenly, she heard laughter and found a light shining on her. She turned around to find that it wasn't a light.

It was an **EYE**

Then a triangle formed around the eye, showing Gwen a figure she never hoped to see.

" _Bill Cipher_ ," Gwen hissed. Dipper and Mabel had told her about the dream demon and after Dipper's possession during the puppet show mess, Gwen had hoped he would stay away. Seems like she didn't get her wish.

" _ **HELLO PENTAGRAM!**_ " Bill greeted her. " _ **IT'S GREAT THAT WE CAN FINALLY MEET FACE TO EYE!**_ "

"Not really!" Gwen shot back. Bill just laughed.

" _ **WHOA! FEISTY! I CAN SEE THAT YOU AND SIXER DON'T GET ALONG VERY WELL! KINDA LIKE YOU AND THAT HEATHER WOMAN!**_ " Bill replied. Gwen was shocked that Bill knew about her other life.

"How do you know that?" Gwen demanded.

" _ **OH I KNOW EVERYTHING!**_ " Bill laughed.

* * *

"GAH!" Gwen shot out of bed, panting. She looked around. She saw Pacifica fast asleep on the bed next to her(Neither really wanted to share the bed because that was going to really awkward). She was really grateful that was a dream and it was only a few minutes before she normally got up. Being extra careful not to wake Pacifica up, Gwen creeped upstairs to go shower and get ready for what would hopefully be a calmer day.

* * *

"Welp, this is gonna be a great day," Gwen said sarcastically as Ford came upstairs, a Cycloptopus wrapped around his arm.

"Don't let it taste flesh!" Ford ordered as he tossed the beast into the corner. He then quickly electrocuted it, before holding it up like a trophy.

"...Is this normal?" Pacifica asked. Gwen had just realized she had been clinging to her legs during the fight.

"Unfortunately," Gwen groaned, causing Pacifica to cling harder.

"Hey! Great Uncle Ford! I know a lot about that creature from reading your journal!" Dipper said before Ford returned to the bunker. "If you want I can help you with your research!"

Ford held out his head, stopping Dipper in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Dipper, but I on the dark road that I travel, you can not follow. Welp, call me for dinner!" With that, he returned to the chamber.

"Awww," Dipper groaned.

"Aw, cheer up bro-bro!" Mabel said. "The season finale of Ducktective is airing on Friday," Mabel then started quacking like a duck, which Stan joined in on, while Gwen and Pacifica just walked off.

"You have lived with all this all your life?" Pacifica asked as they walked off.

"You get used to it," Gwen admitted.

* * *

"I don't get why you two always tease him, you know he has a self-esteem in the negatives," Gwen pointed out to Mabel and Stan, who had just mocked Dipper's love off a very nerdy game. Granted, Gwen wouldn't have played it with him, but she would have just left it at that.

"Yeah, well….." Mabel started, only to realize she had to comeback. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to her room.

"What's her problem?" Stan asked.

"She doesn't want her and Dipper to end up like you and Ford," Gwen told him. Stan looked at the floor.

"Oh," He realized. Gwen put her hands on her father's shoulder.

"Hey, they _won't_ end up like you," Gwen assured him, causing both of them to smile. Stan gave her a hug.

"Thanks kiddo," He said.

* * *

"Gwen?"

Gwen groaned as she forced her eyes open. Despite having changed quite a bit from her Total Drama self, Gwen still hated waking up before her body wanted to. Once her sight cleared, she found a nervous looking Mabel.

"Nightmare?" Gwen asked.

"No, Dipper started hanging out with Ford after they found they both liked that nerd game and Dipper said that he likes Ford because he doesn't make fun of him and well, I make fun of him…" Mabel began, looking at the floor. Gwen tilted her head up to face her.

"Look, Mabel, I get that families can make fun of each other but it's meant to be silly. You and Stan seem to be actively trying to antagonize him. Maybe tone it down a bit?" Gwen suggested. Mabel then hugged her.

"Thanks, Gwen!" Mabel said before racing back to her room. Gwen just smiled before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Candy **(Author's note, WHY WASN'T SHE IN THIS EPISODE!?)** and Grenda! I can't wait to watch the season finale of Ducktective!" Mabel said to her friends.

"Sure thing!" Candy cheered.

"No problem!" Grenda shouted. "Also, are you sure Pacifica isn't bugging you anymore?!" She asked at same volume.

"I heard that!" Pacifica snapped.

"Let's just watch before a fight breaks out," Gwen said. They raced into the room, only to find Dipper and Ford sitting on the floor, with their game out and graph paper covering the room.

"Ah! Graph paper! Kill it!" Grenda said as she stomped on the paper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm, oh! We ran out of room in the basement!" Ford said.

"And you had to pick the living room?! And you remember what we agreed on? You are forbidden to hang out with the kids!' Stan ordered. "Now get out!"

"At least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kids show!" Ford fired back.

"Hey! Ducktective has a lot of jokes and humor that goes over kids heads!" Stan replied.

"Um, I don't really know what is going on, but I just like that their are animals in human situations," Grenda admitted. Gwen just face palmed.

"Stanley, maybe if you tried the game, you would like it?" Ford offered. This only made Stan angier. He grabbed the bag of dice out of Ford's hands.

" . .nerd game!" Stan declared as he threw the bag down. One of the die began flashing and out of nowhere, the mascot of the game was summoned!

"Greetings, I am Probabilitor the Annoying!" Probabilitor greeted them. "Who has summoned me?"

"We did!" Dipper said quickly.

"Yes!" Ford agreed. "Did you come to congratulate us on our skills?"

"Actually, I'm here to eat your brains and gain your intelligence!" Probabilitor revealed. Before Gwen or anyone could react, Probabilitor had captured Dipper and Ford with the help of a griffon, orge, and an elf that Mabel, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda were swooning over.

"Guys come on! We have to save them!" Mabel declared.

"Can we wait until after Ducktective?" Grenda asked. "Quack, quack?"

"You're kidding right?" Gwen asked.

"At least wait for the brain eating to start. Maybe even out the intelligence a little?" Stan said, only for Mabel and Gwen to glare at him. "What?!" After grabbing some weapons, the group set out into the woods.

* * *

"Ugh, how much farther?" Pacifica groaned as she used her weapon(a rake), to brush aside some leaves. Gwen rolled her eyes. She may have been nicer then she seemed, but she was still rich before getting tossed out.

"I think we are close, these fairy bites are getting more annoying," Stan told them. Suddenly, one orge jumped out at them.

"Halt, if you want to reach Probabilitor, you will need to pass 7 trials, each more dangerous then the last-" The guard began to explain, only for Grenda to knock him out with the armchair she had taken. Gwen still had no idea how she could pick it up, seeing as she was barely older then Mabel and Dipper, who weren't that strong. She quickly shrugged it off after seeing that Dipper and Ford were just up ahead. Probabilitor was shocked to see them.

"How did you get pass my one guard?" Probabilitor asked in shock.

"You just answered your own question," Gwen said while rolling her eyes.

"No matter, if you want to save your friends, you must beat me in a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!" Probabilitor declared as he levitated Stan, Mabel and Gwen up to a game board.

"Can we just arm wrestle or something?" Stan offered clearly not wanting to do this. Gwen slipped her uncle a pack of gum. Stan realized why she gave to him and just nodded as Probabilitor explained the rules.

"The style will be a battle royale, my characters are these two ogres," Probabilitor revealed. "And you get them!" He then held out Dipper, who were wearing stereotypical fantasy clothes and had elf ears.

"Ah! My ears! They're so pointy!" Ford exclaimed as he touched said ears.

"There better be something protective under this tunic," Dipper said, before turning around to look. "OH NO THERE ISN'T!"

"Didn't need to know that," Pacifica mumbled, only for Gwen to spot a faint blush on her cheeks. Soon the game was under way and Dipper and Ford were in trouble.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"What are our moves?" Stan added.

"There aren't any!" Dipper cried as he dodged a strike from one of the orges.

"I was trying to tell you before! There may be a lot of math involved, but most of the game is imagination and dumb luck!" Ford revealed.

"Imagination?" Mabel realized.

"Dumb luck!" Stan cheered. Gwen smiled, she knew her family was fully in their element. Sure enough, the match was quickly turned in their favor until….

"The Impossibeast?" Ford asked. "I thought they banned this character!"

"Oh, I'm playing the controversial 1991-1992 edition!" Probabilitor revealed.

"I'll think up some weapons!" Mabel said as she prepared to roll the dice.

"No! This creature can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38!" Ford revealed. "But the odds are near impossible!"

"I'll take my chances," Stan declared before taking the dice from Mabel and rolling. Sure enough, a 38 was rolled and the Impossibeast was defeated.

"NO! I'm turning into prue math! What are the odds?!" Probabilitor screamed as he faded away.

"The game is won," The hot elf said as he faded away as well, causing Candy and Grenda to fall to the ground.

"So can we go watch that show now?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah! We can watch the second airing! It's not too late!" Grenda revealed.

* * *

"Seriously?" Gwen asked. "That's the big twist. That he had a twin brother!?"

"So not worth it!" Pacifica agreed.

"I predicted that, like half a year ago!" Candy said.

"What a ripoff!" Grenda yelled.

* * *

Later that night, Gwen and Mabel were brushing their teeth when Dipper came into the bathroom.

"Hey can I tell you guys about something?" Dipper asked.

"Sure thing,"Gwen said.

"Why wouldn't be able to tell us, bro-bro?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed.

"Ford tore apart the portal and when Grunkle Stan opened it, it created a rift and he told me not to tell you guys, but I trust you guys more," Dipper admitted. He was quickly pulled into a hug by Mabel, which Gwen quickly joined.

* * *

 **This episode had more important stuff then I was planning. But yeah, Bill and Gwen** _ **finally**_ **meet and Dipper actually tells Mabel and Gwen about the rift. Also Candy and Grenda were in this because while Grenda was in the canon version, I needed to put them in an episode. I have no idea what the next episode will be but it will out next week!**


	22. The Last Mabelcorn

**Gamelover41592- Her being able to keep Dipper and Mabel together was one of the reasons I picked her(More on that later).**

 **So I wasn't sure whether to do The Stanchurian Candidate or this one. However, I realized that I have been focusing way too much on Dipper and Stan and Gwen wouldn't change much. So I figured I would skip that one and move to this so Gwen can have a little more time with her other cousin.**

* * *

"Family meeting!" Ford called into the house. Gwen, who was drawing outside, couldn't care last about it, but if Ford wanted to see them, seeing as he only cared about Dipper, it had to be something important. With a groan, she walked inside to find a bunch of scrolls on the table.

"Are we going to wizarding school?" Mabel asked with joy once she saw the scrolls, along with the bag they were in. "Is there an owl in this bag?!"

"There is no owl in this bag and if there was, it would be dead!" Ford insisted. "I called you all in here to discuss something," He then unrolled one of the scrolls, revealing an image of….

"Bill?!" Gwen asked in shock.

"You've met him?" Ford asked.

"We to chase him out of Stan's mind once," Dipper said.

"Dipper got possesed once," Mabel replied.

"Saw him in a dream," Gwen admitted.

"Seeing as you are all experienced with how dangerous he can be, I feel I should warn that he is trying to find a way into our dimension. However, I know a way to Bill proof the shack to keep anyone inside from getting possesed," Ford told them.

"Um, what he decides to possess Soos or Wendy?" Gwen asked.

"Anyone possessed will have Bill instantly expelled should they cross the border," Ford explained.

"Fair enough," Gwen said.

"However, I need some ingredients. Thankfully, I have most of them, but I will still need some Unicorn hair but unfortunately, they are in a secret glade and they will only give up the hair to someone who is pure of heart," Ford said. Mabel was practically bouncing off the walls.

"OMG! Grunkle Ford, you have to let me go on this quest! I love unicorns! My first word was unicorn, I once my made my own unicorn by duct taping a traffic cone to a horse's head," Gwen snickered at that. "HAVE YOU SEEN THE SWEATER I'M WEARING RIGHT NOW!?" Mabel begged. "Plus, I'm probably the most pure hearted person in this room," No one could disagree with that.

"Okay, but take this," Ford said before handing Mabel Journal 1. "Oh and this," He then handed her a crossbow. "I haven't been in this dimension for a while. Is it still okay to give a child weapons?" As if on cue, Mabel fired it out the window, causing Stan to panic.

"AH! The cops! Go! GO!" Stan yelled. The group then heard the sound of dogs barking and tires squealing.

"Maybe I should go with her," Gwen said to Ford.

"That seems like a good idea," Ford admitted. Mabel then pulled out her phone.

"Grenda, Candy, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" Mabel ordered. "Gwen, go get Pacifica!"

* * *

"Okay, so where is this unicorn place?" Pacifica asked the group traveled into the woods. "I wanna meet a unicorn already!"

"I know right!" Grenda agreed.

"This is the coolest day ever!" Candy added in. All three girls, along with Mabel, started squealing, causing Gwen to cover her ears.

"I don't believe in Unicorns. I'm just here to keep you guys out of trouble," Wendy admitted. Gwen smirked at that.

"So even after everything you have seen this summer, you don't believe in unicorns?" Gwen asked. Wendy scowled but said nothing. Finally, the girls reached a magical area of the forest.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Pacifica asked.

"According to the journal, you need to utter a deepest chant once used by ancient druids," Mabel read. "I feel like Dipper,"

"Let me try this!" Grenda said as she grabbed the journal. She then spoke the chant and a passage opened. Sitting inside was a unicorn! Mabel then mentioned for Wendy to give her money, which Wendy did with a groan. The unicorn then took notice of them.

"Please, come in," She said in a very high pitched voice. "But take your shoes off first!" The girls obliged before entering. "I am Celestabellebethabelle, the last unicorn,"

"Oh great Celestabellebethabelle," Mabel began. "I need a lock of your hair in order to protect my family," The unicorn then lit up it's horn, focusing it on Mabel's chest, causing her to laugh.

"You are not pure of heart," Celestabellebethabelle told Mabel, who frowned.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"You may return when you are," Celestabellebethabelle replied before turning away from the girls. Once they were out of Celestabellebethabelle's ear shot, Gwen spoke.

"So, can we just go knock her out and steal some hair?" She asked.

"What!? NO!" Mabel said. "Celestabellebethabelle was right. I have been slacking off in the whole goodness department. It's time to do some good deeds!"

* * *

 **Cue a montage of Mabel doing good deeds. If you need a reference, look it up on youtube and just pretend Gwen and Pacifica are there!**

* * *

"One thousand good deeds!" Mabel declared. "If this doesn't make me pure of heart, nothing will!" The girls kicked off their shoes and walked back into the glade.

"You are still not pure of heart!" Celestabellebethabelle told Mabel once she walked in.

"But- how!? I did so many good deeds!" Mabel replied in shock.

"You don't do good deeds to look good. If anything, that makes you a bad person!" Celestabellebethabelle revealed. Mabel then ran out crying, with the other girls following.

"Um, Mabel? Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I need to come up with more good deeds!" Mabel insisted. Wendy then signaled the other girls away from Mabel.

"Okay, so being nice does not work at all," Gwen stated bluntly.

"Exactly, which is why we are going to try this the 'Wendy Way!'" Wendy declared. "We're crazed, angry, sweaty animals. We're not unicorns, WE'RE WOMEN! AND WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT!" She then punched a log, shattering it.

"YEAH!" Grenda screamed before smashing a rock over her head.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"Okay, here's what we do…" Wendy said before whispering something to the other girls.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Pacifica asked. The girls were all wearing darker clothes and had stereotypical criminal criminal masks on. They were currently walking into a tarven full of gnomes.

"Does anyone here know how to knock out a unicorn?" Gwen asked the gnomes.

"I think I could help ya," A shady looking gnome said in the back as he mentioned the girls over to him. "Fairy dust could knock a unicorn out, but I'll need something from ya. And don't bother with money! It's no good here. I'll need a jar of butterflies in secret."

"Deal!" Gwen declared. Soon the girls returned with the butterflies. Like the gnome said, the exchange was done in secret.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Grenda asked as she looked over the fairy dust.

"Everyone likes sausages but no one likes to know where it's made," The gnome replied cryptically. He was quickly arrested while Grenda payed another gnome cop a bribe with some of the fairy dust.

"Whoa, I guess this stuff is really powerful," Pacifica said as she watched events unfold.

"Welcome to the world of the supernatural," Gwen assured her.

* * *

The girls raced back to the glade. Thankfully, Mabel hadn't noticed they were missing. The girls saw Celestabellebethabelle reading a magazine.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Gwen said before grabbing a handful of the fairy dust. She quickly lobbed it at Celestabellebethabelle, who instantly passed out. Grenda took care of a faun that was sitting next to her while Wendy pulled out some scissors.

"Why didn't we try this first?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't think Mabel would be pleased if we did that," Candy replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Mabel demanded as she stormed into the glade. She yanked the scissors away from Wendy.

"Why won't you just let us do this?!" Wendy asked, the anger clear in her voice.

"Because we need to treat unicorns with respect!" Mabel insisted, only for Celestabellebethabelle to wake up.

"Oh, so you were going to _steal_ my hair?" Celestabellebethabelle asked.

"No, I can explain!" Mabel begged, but Celestabellebethabelle didn't care at all.

"You will _never_ be pure of heart!" Celestabellebethabelle declared.

"Ugh, C-Beth, would you knock it off with the whole pure of heart scam?" Another unicorn said as he and a third unicorn walked in.

"Wait, _scam_?!" Gwen asked. Now, she was getting mad.

"Um, guys be quiet!" Celestabellebethabelle begged.

"So you can't see into my heart?" Mabel asked.

"Please, kid, all our horns can do is light up, point to the nearest rainbow and play rave music. C-Beth just tells humans that they aren't pure of heart so they leave her alone," The other unicorn explained. Mabel was furious.

" _All this time_ , I thought I was a bad person! But it turns out you're even worse then I am!" Mabel declared.

"Oh boo hoo! You know our secret. We are liars and we have more hair then we know what to do with! What are you gonna do about it?!" C-Beth taunted, causing Mabel to punch her in the face.

"Way to go Mabel!" Gwen cheered.

"Show them who's boss!" Wendy added.

"Oh, if you want a fight, then you're gonna get a fight!" Celestabellebethabelle declared. Mabel tore the unicorn off her sweater and charged the unicorns with the rest of the girls.

* * *

"Ugh! You win! Just take some hair and some treasure and get out!" A beaten Celestabellebethabelle whined. Wendy smiled and chopped some of her hair off with her axe. The other two unicorns loaded Gwen and Pacifica up with some of the treasure.

"I never thought I would ever beat up a unicorn and yet, that was one of the coolest things I have ever done!" Pacifica declared as she shifted some of the treasure. Despite winning the fight, the girls were covered in unicorn blood/liquid rainbows and had quite a few injuries of their own.

"Yeah, a lot of the stuff I never thought I would do has become some of the coolest things I have ever done!" Mabel declared as the girls started walking home.

"Life just seems to be like that," Gwen agreed with a laugh. Once they got back to the shack, Mabe quickly presented the unicorn hair to Dipper and Ford.

"How did you get that?" The older man asked.

"By beating up a bunch of unicorns!" Mabel announced proudly.

"We also got all this treasure so we would go away!" Candy said as Gwen and Pacifica dumped their haul on the table.

"Also, today I learned that morality is relative," Mabel said. As if on cue, Stan ran in and took the treasure.

"MONEY!" He yelled as he raced away.

* * *

 **Yeah, I haven't watched this episode in a while. But eh, what are you gonna do? One more episode and then time for the finale!**


	23. Dipper, Mabel and Gwen vs the Future

**Matt(Guest)- That will be revealed after the finale, but said character has a connection to Gwen**

 **Icedshadows- Yeah, I skipped a lot but trust me, they would have just been filler**

 **Okay so the title change should have given away what is about to go down will be massively different from what truly happened, so let's not delay any farther!**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are going to have to leave soon," Gwen said sadly to Dipper as they looked over some of Ford's notes of the rift.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss Gravity Falls," Dipper agreed. Mabel then rushed in. She had googly eyes on her chin.

"Hello, people! I am Mr. Upsidedownington," Mabel said. Gwen laughed at her cousin's silliness. After the unicorn adventure, Gwen had a newfound respect for her other cousin. She may not have Dipper's smarts, but she had her own strengths.

"Mabel, you haven't done that since third grade," Dipper pointed out.

"Well, Dip dot! Our 13th birthday is in a week!" Mabel declared, showing him and Gwen a picture of her and Dipper's heads taped onto some adult bodies.

"I completely forgot!" Dipper admitted.

"I didn't even it was your birthday! Why didn't you tell me?!" Gwen asked she pulled both of her cousins in for a hug. "I'll make dad have it here!"

"Why do you have to make him do it?" Mabel asked.

"Because he doesn't want to let you guys have another party after the zombie mess," Gwen said. Dipper looked at the floor.

"Hey! Those agents wouldn't believe me!" Dipper shot back. "Hey, what happened to them?"

"Um, don't know! It's like they just forgot about this place," Gwen lied. Thankfully, the twins didn't catch it.

"Okay so while don't you go hand out some invites in town while I go talk to dad?" Gwen offered.

"Got it!" Mabel cheered as she grabbed Dipper and ran out the door. Gwen smiled as she followed.

* * *

"Ugh! Fine!" Stan conceited to Gwen's begging. "But if I hear about another zombie mess, I will ground all three of you!"

"Deal!" Gwen said.

"Let's go find Wendy first!" Mabel said to Dipper.

"Dipper! Gwen! My face is on fire!" Ford called to them. The duo raced over to Ford, with Gwen grabbing a fire extinguisher. However, they found Ford had everything under control.

"Um, why was your face on fire?" Gwen asked.

"It's how I shave!" Ford admitted.

"Okay, why can't you just use a razor like everyone else?" Gwen asked, a bit concerned for her uncle's mental health.

"It's faster," Ford replied. "Now I called you two down here because I need to show you both something. I would have just shown Dipper, but I figured you would have told Gwen and Mabel either way," He then pulled out the rift, which was cracking.

"How did it-?" Dipper began to ask, only for Ford to cut him off.

"Bill must be trying to crack it. If he can, he will unleash an event that will unravel reality as we know it! I'm calling it Weirdmageddon!" Ford explained. "I need your help to help me find something that could seal it!" Both Dipper and Gwen were hesitant.

"I don't know-" Gwen began. She knew Mabel could get very emotional very fast without her and Dipper to lean on.

"Yeah, Mabel really wants to do this birthday thing," Dipper added in.

"It's okay, you two," Mabel said as she walked in. "I can handle it, you can go on your quest with Ford. Just keep in touch using this!" Mabel handed Dipper a walkie-talkie.

"Let's head out!" Ford ordered before running off. Dipper ran into a door trying to follow him,

* * *

"So where are we going and what are we looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we're here!" Ford announced as he stepped aside, it was the hill overlooking the cliffs.

"Hey, do you know why these look like this?" Gwen asked. The cliffs had a large slit on each side and the top part looked like it was floating.

"Yes, they do have a very odd shape," Ford mused as he held up an UFO keychain. Gwen and Dipper both quickly caught the hint.

"It was a UFO?!" Gwen asked with joy.

"Indeed it was!" Ford said.

"This day just gets better and better!" Dipper cheered.

"Millions of years ago, the ship crashed into this valley, giving the cliffs its shape and creating this valley," Ford explained. "It's currently buried under the town,"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I've raided this place for parts for the portal! And all the aliens have probably been dead for millions of years," Ford assured him before pulling out a magnet gun. He fired it at the ground, opening up a hatch.

"After you," Gwen joked to Dipper as they followed Ford.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Gwen said to one of the alien skeletons as she held it up to take a selfie. Dipper snickered while Ford just rolled his eyes.

"Could you please try to take this seriously?" Ford asked her.

"Sorry, just living out a double life long fantasy," Gwen said as she put her phone away. Dipper started to walk away, but Gwen pulled Ford aside before he could follow him. "Okay, so _why_ did you bring me with you!? You have wanted almost _nothing_ to do with me since you came out of that stupid portal!"

"You seem to be just as interested in the paranormal as Dipper and I am and I figured you would find this interesting," Ford fired back.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Gwen asked, she was not buying it.

"And I also wanted to offer you and Dipper apprenticeships with me once the summer ends and I would kick you and Stanley out," Ford admitted.

"And you just said the reason I'm gonna say no. I only stay if dad stays," Gwen said before walking off to go find Dipper. She found him taking a selfie with some alien writings.

"Hey!" Dipper greeted her when he noticed her. "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing," Gwen said bitterly as Ford caught up with them. The group walked in silence until they reached several metal columns. Ford pulled out the magnet gun and used it slide down them.

"So, how are we getting down?" Gwen asked. Ford tossed the gun up to her. "Okay then," Gwen was quickly able to replicate Ford actions, but Dipper got stuck on the ceiling the first few tries before finally getting it right.

"Sorry that took me so long!" Dipper said.

"It's fine!" Ford assured him. "How many twelve year olds could do what you just did? In fact, I would interesting, in having you as an apprentice in my studies." Gwen was very tempted to step in, but she would let Ford dig himself into a hole.

"I'm sure, I mean, yeah, staying with you, Stan, Gwen, Soos, and Wendy would be pretty cool, but what about Mabel?" Dipper mused.

"It would just be the two of us," Ford told him. "And isn't having a twin suffocating?"

"And three, two, one," Gwen muttered under her breath as Dipper confronted Ford.

"Mabel isn't suffocating! You are trying to drive a wedge between us! And are you _really_ still kicking Gwen and Stan out?! After all they've done for you?!" Dipper screamed at his former idol. Even Gwen was a bit shocked at his outburst.

"Dipper, please calm down!" Ford begged.

"No!" Dipper fired back. "You've been trying to push all of your issue onto me! Maybe if you had let Stan in all those years ago, none of this would have happened!" After that, the group walked in silence from each other. Finally, Ford found what he was looking for. He used the magnet gun to remove a piece of the ship, revealing a pink goo.

"Is that it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Ford said back. As the group prepared to leave, two large robots came out.

"What the heck are those?" Dipper asked frantically.

"Don't feel fear! They can only see you if they sense adrenaline!" Ford ordered. Gwen quickly calmed herself down, but Dipper continued to panic. Seeing this, Ford quickly destroyed one of the drones. The other tried to attack Dipper, but Ford shoved him out of the way.

"Great Uncle/Uncle Ford!" Gwen and Dipper yelled.

"You two! Go! Seal the rift!" Ford ordered as he tossed his gun and the adhesive to the duo. The drone then pulled Ford inside of it before flying further into the ship. Dipper shoved the adhesive into his bag, which also housed the rift(Gwen wasn't fully sure why they had bought that) while Gwen grabbed the gun.

"We need to save him!" Gwen said as she and Dipper raced after it. She may have been in a fight with her uncle and was still mad over the fact she would be kicked out, but he was still family. The duo saw the drone put Ford into a larger ship. It prepared to take off, but Gwen used the magnet gun to pull her and Dipper onto it.

"Hang on!" She ordered as the ship rocketed out of the UFO. Gwen was mentality beginning to regret climbing onto the ship. But she held on. She noticed that Ford had hit his head on the roof of the pod he was in. But her main focus was on Dipper who had grabbed the gun. She wasn't sure what he did, but he fired the gun and it caused the ship to depower and crash into the woods.

"Ow," Dipper groaned as he pulled himself out the wreckage.

"You said it," Gwen groaned. She turned her head to find Ford sprawled across the ground, still unconscious.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper cried, racing over to him. However, the drone came out of the wreckage and leveled a giant laser gun at them.

"Stay calm!" Gwen ordered. However, Dipper had no problems this time.

"No! You aren't taking my uncle anywhere and I am not afraid of you!" Dipper said to the robot. Gwen said nothing but did her best to swallow her fears. It worked as the robot quickly shut itself down. Ford then woke up and Dipper offered him a hand.

"Well done," Was all Ford said.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. "Sorry about the apprentice thing,"

"It's fine, maybe the apprenticeship can wait until you are a little older," Ford conceited before sming at Gwen.

"Let's head back to the shack," Gwen said, smiling back.

* * *

After Dipper and Gwen had gone inside, Ford pulled out the rift. He wanted to seal it in the deeper part in case any of the adhesive got on anything. It was really sticky. However, Ford quickly realized that he had left the adhesive is Dipper's bag. He quickly left the rift behind a hurried back to the house. However, when he got back…..

It was already too late

"NO!" Ford cried out as the man standing in front of him dropped the rift before smashing it with his foot.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The man cackled as he removed his goggles, revealing Bill eyes. Ford raced back to the shack and found Gwen, Dipper and Mabel all outside.

"What is that?!" Mabel asked in fear. The rift had turned into a giant cross on the sky.

"The end!" Ford said.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Weirdmageddon will be next week. Now, before I get any comments asking, I'm going to explain the whole deal with Ford. I felt like he was kind of pushing his own issues with Stan onto Dipper. Also, why wouldn't Dipper make the offer to have Mabel stay as well. Granted that would have revealed that Ford was still planning to kick Stan out in canon. So I did the changes so that Ford is somewhat reconsidering his decision to get rid of Stan. But you will see everything end whenever I can get Weirdmageddon out.**


	24. Weirdmageddon

**Bloodyninja88- Yeah, I really wanted Ford to get a bit of a wake up slap to his selfishness. Also Gwen's reaction to Roadside Attraction and Stan coaching Dipper was something along of the lines of "I'm going to die laughing" or "Oh dear god". Probably a bit of both.**

 **Guest- Sorry, next story will be Duncan/Sly Cooper. Codename Kids Next Door is the fourth story in line.**

 **So here we are, the finale! So I'm sure you have all figured this out, but part two will be skipped. I really hated that episode(It's probably in my top 3 least favorite episodes of the show, if not my least favorite already). Mabel was way too selfish and really freaking stupid too. So this rewrite is the best way for me to fix it and wrap this story up. Let's go.**

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. She closed and opened them a few times, hoping this was just a crazy nightmare.

But it wasn't.

It was real, Bill had managed to break the rift and used it to open a way straight into the nightmare realm. So in a way, it was like a nightmare. A real life one.

"Uncle Ford! What do we do?" Gwen asked. Ford was the Bill expert and he _had_ to have some kind of a backup plan.

"I do have something, but do you three trust me?" He asked Dipper, Gwen and Mabel. Dipper was the first to nod and Mabel quickly agreed once she saw her brother's reaction. Everyone turned to face Gwen, who flinched. She didn't feel right trusting Ford, but right now, he was her best shot to survive. She nodded to Ford

"To the ends of the Earth," Dipper said for all of them.

"Great, because that's where we may be headed. But first, we should probably get inside!" Ford said as a large pink wave came rushing towards them. The foursome quickly raced inside and Ford raced into his lab to grab something.

"Gwen! What the heck is happening out there?!" Pacifica asked once she saw Gwen.

"Pacifica, I can't really explain this to you right now. But I will tell you this, you will be safe if you stay in here," Gwen explained to the best of her abilities without telling Pacifica that she was about to go. Unfortunately, Pacifica was quick to catch on.

"Wait, you are actually _GOING OUT THERE_?!" Pacifica realized. Gwen could already see the tears running down her face. "Please don't go! I can't lose you!"

"Pacifica, do you really think I'm going to die out there, after all I have dealt with this summer?" Gwen asked. Admittedly, she actually felt like she was going to die, but she wouldn't let Pacifica know that.

"No, I'm just worried okay!" Pacifica said. Gwen smiled and wiped the tears away from Pacifica's face.

"Listen, I promise that I will come back. No matter what happens to me, I will come back," Gwen promised. Pacifica smiled back.

"You better!" She ordered. By this point Ford had returned with a large case and he was ready to leave. Gwen prepared to walk out, but Pacifica gave her a quick hug, causing Gwen to quickly hug back.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked as the family raced into the bell tower of the city hall. Ford then opened up the case, revealing a large gun that Gwen really wanted to shoot something with.

"Ah, my quantum destabilizer. One shot from this be enough to knock Bill back into the nightmare realm and close the rift. But I only get one shot at this," Ford explained to the kids as he activated the gun.

"Can I have that after we shoot Bill with it?" Gwen asked.

"No," Ford said bluntly as he aimed his shot on Bill's backside. "Steady, steady…" He repeated as the gun contimed to charge. Suddenly, the bell in the tower came to left.

"I'm alive now!" It shouted, startling Ford and causing him to miss the shot. It hit Bill's hat, causing to face the tower. He quickly fired a laser blast at it, destroying and trapping everyone under rubble. Gwen was the first to get herself free and quickly helped Mabel to her feet. Dipper got out on his own, but they all noticed that Ford was trapped under a lot more rubble.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted. Ford tossed him the bag with the journals in it.

"You three! Run!" Ford ordered. All three kids raced down the stairs as Bill appeared behind Ford.

" _ **WELL WELL WELL. LOOKIE WHAT WE HAVE HERE**_!" Bill cackled. " _ **OLD SIXER**_! _**LONG TIME NO SEE**_!" Using his power, he levitated Ford in front of his minions. " _ **GUYS, THIS IS THE PERSON WHO MADE ALL OF THIS POSSIBLE**_!" The minions cheered.

"Great, as if one Bill wasn't enough, now he has friends," Gwen scowled as she dove behind a tree to watch everything, with Dipper and Mabel following her example.

" _ **IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO JOIN ME, SIXER!**_ " Bill offered as he grabbed Ford's hands. " _ **WITH THAT EXTRA FINGER, YOU WOULD FIT RIGHT IN WITH MY FREAKS!**_ "

"I'll never join you!" Ford declared. "I know your weakness, Bill!" Gwen facepalmed hard at that. You don't _tell_ the person you are fighting you know their weakness. Had Ford seen any movie _ever_?!

" _ **AND I KNOW A RIDDLE!**_ " Bill replied. " _ **WHY DID THE OLD MAN DO THIS?!**_ " Bill then held up his hands with bent fingers.

"This?" Ford asked, copying the pose. Bill then turned him to gold.

" _ **BECAUSE I NEED A NEW BACK SCRATCHER!**_ " Bill laughed before using Ford for just that. Dipper couldn't stand it any longer and ran towards Bill.

"Dipper, no!" Gwen cried, as she and Mabel raced after him. But it was too late.

"BILL!" Dipper yelled, journal 3 in hand.

" _ **WELL ISN'T THIS**_ …" Bill began before turning demonic in the kids faces. " _ **INTERESTING!**_ _**MY OLD PUPPET AND HIS TWO FRIENDS ARE BACK FOR AN ENCORE!**_ "

"I won't let you do this!" Dipper declared.

"Um, Dipper, maybe you shouldn't challenge the all powerful demon?" Gwen offered. But Dipper should firm.

" _ **OH REALLY!?**_ " Bill taunted. " _ **AND JUST HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? HUH?!**_ " As Bill continued to taunt him, Dipper frantically looked through the journals as Mabel and Gwen begged for him to run. Finally Dipper attempted to punch Bill. However, Bill blocked it and flung Dipper, Mabel and Gwen into a tree with his power.

"No, the journals….." Dipper said weakly as he tried reaching for them, only for Bill to levitate them into the air.

" _ **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO BE A HERO! YOU GET BEATEN DOWN!**_ " Bill warned before lighting the journals on fire.

"NO!" All three kids yelled out. Above them, Bill just laughed.

" _ **HEY 8-BALL, TEETH! YOU GUYS HAVE EARNED A TREAT! EAT THE KIDS! REST OF YOU! PARTY AT THE FEARAMID!**_ " Bill announced before forming a demonic car before driving himself and his pals up to the pyramid in the sky. This left two of the monsters, 8-Ball and Teeth, with the kids.

"So, you want to eat them?" 8-Ball asked Teeth.

"Oh yeah, let's eat them!" Teeth agreed before turning back to the kids who quickly raced off. However, it was clear they were not losing the monsters.

"Split up!" Gwen ordered. Dipper and Mabel quickly nodded and each kid ran in a different direction. Gwen quickly lost the monsters, but realized that was one of the dumbest moves she had ever made. She had also lost Dipper and Mabel with no way to contact them.

"Great, worst idea I have ever had!" Gwen said before walking out of the woods, or at least what was left of them. She was near the shack, but was torn between going back to Stan and Pacifica, who would both be worried sick about her or going out and looking for Dipper and Mabel. After debating it for a few seconds, she made up her mind.

* * *

"Gwen! You're okay!" Pacifica cheered when she saw Gwen walk back in.

"I knew you would make it!" Stan added, causing Gwen to perk a little. Her mood was quickly soured when Stan asked. "Hey, where are the kids and poindexter?"

"Ford got captured by Bill and I don't know where Dipper and Mabel are," Gwen began. "Bill sent two of his monsters after us and I told the kids to split up from me. That was worst idea I have ever had,"

"You're going back out there, aren't you?" Stan realized.

"Yeah, but listen, you two need to stay here. I don't know what Ford did, but I think this place is immune from all the weirdness!" Gwen explained, only for the group to hear a roar outside. Running to the window, Gwen saw that the totem pole had spouted arms and legs and was walking towards the shack.

"Get down!" Stan ordered as the totem pole took a swing at the shack. Inside of it doing damage, however, it caused a shield to form around the shack. Again and again, the pole attacked the shield until it returned to normal.

"You want to leave this!?" Pacifica asked Gwen like she was crazy.

"It's the only chance I have to save the twins," Gwen replied, her voice thick with doubt.

"Go," Stan simply. Gwen looked at him, shocked. She then gave him a hug, grabbed a bag of food and raced out.

* * *

"Day number three," Gwen mumbled under her breath as she crawled out from her hiding spot. An eye bat patrol had passed by and Gwen had already seen what would happen if they caught her. Every second, it felt like the town she had called her home turned into more and more of a hell on Earth. Gwen looked over herself and found she hadn't exactly fared much better then the town had. Cuts and bruises lined her body, one of her sleeves had been torn off and one of her pant legs was gone. The only clothing item that hadn't been damaged with her necklace. She clutched it in her hand as she begged any higher power to let to the twins be okay. After dealing with that, Gwen stood up and headed on her way.

"Hey Gwen!" Soos called from behind. Gwen jumped when she heard her name called.

"GAH! Soos! You scared me!" Gwen said before smiling. "Good to know that there's at least one friendly face still out here,"

"Yeah, hey, so for the past three days, I've been wondering the town, helping people. I think there's folk songs about me now," Soos explained. "What have you been up too?"

"Been looking for Dipper and Mabel. They went missing on day one," Gwen admitted as she hung her head. Soos' put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, do you really think they are not okay? I mean, think about everything we fought this summer," Soos said to her. Gwen smiled at him.

"You always know what to say," Gwen said as she hugged him. He hugged back, a little tighter then Gwen would have liked but she didn't care. Suddenly, the duo heard the sounds of screams.

"What was that?" Soos asked. Gwen looked in the direction of the screams and became seriously grateful she was already pale. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy, who was driving, riding in a car, were all being chased by Gideon and a bunch of his prison goons, all with monster trucks.

"No! This is bad!" Gwen panicked. She had no vehicles to chase after with and no weapons.

"Don't worry. I just found this!" Soos said before showing off a still mostly okay truck.

"Great! Hop in!" Gwen ordered as she took the wheel. Soos hopped in on the passenger side and was barely able to shut the door and buckle up before Gwen sped off.

"Whoa! Dude, slow down!" Soos begged.

"We slow down, Gideon gets the twins and Wendy. Just hold on to something, I have a plan!" Gwen ordered.

"Okay!" Soos yelled over the engine as he grabbed his seat. With a quick movement, Gwen swerved onto the road, putting her in front of Gideon and his goons.

"Get out of the way!" She heard Gideon yell. Gwen however, ignored him him as she backed up into the mix of him and his men before she swerved again, using the container on the back to ram two of them off the road. The force from hitting the cars forced the container open, spilling its contents, tons of food, onto Gideon's cars. The food blinded nearly all of them, causing them to crash into one another. All that was left was Gideon's car.

"Nice move!" Soos complemented her before offering a high five. True be told, Gwen didn't know that the food was going to spill out, but she took the high five anyways.

"Thanks!" Gwen thanked him before turning her focus back to the road. She noticed Gideon was fuming at this point and that Wendy seemed to realize she was friendly.

"Mabel will be mine!" Gideon shrieked. "Bill promised!" Gwen scowled, she realized that Gideon and Bill had made some kind of a deal. She noticed a ruined tree on a road ahead and quickly formed a plan. After Wendy had turned, Gwen waited until she was nearly about to crash into the tree before quickly turning and disconnecting the truck's container. Because of the truck blocking their view, Gideon and his minion couldn't see the tree in time. That was Gwen's plan, but what ended up happening was much better for her.

And much worse for Gideon.

Instead of swerving like Gwen had thought they would, Gideon and his minion panicked and collided head on with the container before slamming into the straight into the tree. Gwen then stopped the truck and jumped out, only to be tackled into a hug by Dipper and Mabel.

"Gwen! That was so cool!" Dipper cheered.

"Yeah! Where the heck did you learn to do that?" Mabel asked.

"Lots and lots of movies," Gwen admitted. She smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Are you crying?" Wendy asked.

"You like never cry!" Soos marveled.

"I was so worried about you two!" Gwen said, ignoring Soos and Wendy for now. "What happened after we got seperated?"

"Well, Mabel and I were mostly trying to find you so we were wondering around town and we found-" Dipper began to say, only for Mabel to cut him off.

"More like she found us,"

"Wendy trapped us after thinking we were monsters, but we cleared everything up and she was going to help us look for us. But when we went to take a car, we ran into Gideon. I guess Bill made him his errand boy and they started chasing us," Dipper finished.

"You won't win!" Gideon screamed as he pulled himself free from the car.

" _Speak of the devil_ ," Gwen thought to herself as Gideon continued to rant.

"Bill will wipe you blasted Pines off the map and Mabel will finally be mine!" Gideon claimed. Wendy just picked him up and drop kicked him away.

"You just read my mind," Gwen said as Wendy dusted her hands off.

"Well someone had to do that," Wendy shrugged.

"Let's go back to the shack," Dipper said as he started walking to the truck. Gwen just smiled before turning to everyone.

"Tell anyone I cried and I will destroy you,"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel cheered as they burst into the door. Stan instantly dropped the bat he was holding and knelt down.

"Kids!" Stan cried as Dipper and Mabel raced into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Mr. Pines, it's really you!" Soos cheered as he hugged Stan. "I've been hugging strangers to practices for this moment,

"We missed you, ya old codger!" Wendy added as she joined in.

"Eh, why not," Gwen shrugged as she also hugged her father. After a few more seconds of that, Stan let them all go.

"Great to see you are alive and kicking," Stan announced. Gwen looked around and noticed that the shack was full of various townsfolk and creatures.

"What's everyone doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, there's like monsters and gnomes and OMG PACIFICA! Did you look after Waddles for me?!" Gwen turned and realized that Pacifica was standing next to Mabel's beloved pig.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't leave me alone unless I fed him so-" Pacifica began only for Mabel to tackle her into a hug.

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" Mabel thanked her. Pacifica just looked really uncomfortable.

"...can you get off, please?" Pacifica begged. Mabel quickly pulled herself off to go hug Waddles.

"So back to the topic of everyone being in here, so whatever you and my crazy brother did with your unicorn voodoo apparently made the crazy place invincible to weirdness. That's when Pasta Breath(McGucket) showed up, leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the woods. And since the mayor got captured, I elected myself defacto chief!" Stan explained. Gwen looked around, she what felt like one person or creature for every crazy adventure her or her family had gone in during the summer. The gnomes, Multi-Bear, some of the manotaurs, Rumble McSkirmish, Candy and Grenda, Several Timez, the lilliputtians-who were on the side of the room opposite from Pacifica-, Celestabellebethabelle, and dozens more.

"How did this all happen?" Gwen asked.

"It's….it's a long story," Multi-Bear said.

"Hey, is anyway going to feed me? Larry King's disembodied head wants num-nums!" Larry King's head asked from the vents.

"Hey, we are trying to ration our food remember!?" Grenda replied, only for the head to start eating her ponytail. "Uh, it's happening again!" Multi-Bear shut the vent.

"Grunkle Stan, we need a plan to stop this and save everyone! Ford tried to but he got captured by Bill," Dipper said.

"The only plan we have is to eat Brown Meat until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes," Stan replied.

"Hey! I'm short not deaf!" Jeff whined, only to be shushed by Stan.

"Shhh! Stress will make you chewy!" Stan scolded him, before turning back to Dipper. "Besides, I'm sure wherever the townsfolk are, they're fine!" He then flopped into his chair, turning the TV on and showing a picture of Shandra Jimenez.

"This is Shandra Jimenez, with a first look at what's happened to the captured townsfolk," She said before the camera turned towards to a giant throne made up of frozen townsfolk.

"My family!" Wendy cried.

"Deputy Durland!" Sheriff Blubs cried. Everyone quickly began pointing to family who were trapped on the throne. Shandra was quickly spotted and turned to stone by one of the eye bats, but the message was clear.

Bill had to be stopped

"Don't you guys see? The townsfolk need our help!" Mabel said as she climbed onto the Multi-Bear.

"Mabel is right," Dipper added as Mabel helped him up. "Just before Ford got captured, he told us he knew Bill's weakness!" This got everyone interested. "Plus, with all of our strength, our smarts, our skills, our…..whatever Toby has,"

"Various rashes!" Toby Determined replied.

"I know that if we ban together, we can rescue Ford, defeat Bill and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper finished. Everyone burst into cheers. Everyone except….

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Stan said. "Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides it's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill," Gwen realized that even though Stan was just trying to save his own ego, he had a point. The shack was the only thing that would keep everyone safe from Bill.

"Holy hootenanny! Flapjack and fiddle banjos! Sorry got a little excited there!" McGucket said, before giving his thumping leg a slap. "I think I have a way to make this work, but we'll need to work together," Gwen, along Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos joined him in a huddle.

* * *

After the huddle, McGucket layed out a set of blueprints that would be used to turn the Mystery Shack into a giant robot!

"This is awesome!" Gwen admitted.

"This may be your best design yet, McGucket," Mabel added.

"No it isn't, it's all poppycock and balderdash!" Stan agured. "Pardon my french, besides where are you gonna find enough idiots to build something like this?!"

"Grunkle Stan, you are looking at those idiots!" Mabel said as the refugees cheered again.

* * *

 **Again, you will need to look a scene from the real show. But anyways, que a montage of all the survivors build the shack-tron(yes that is the official name) and Stan trying to stop it.**

* * *

Finally, the robot had been finished. The group had planned to attack in the morning and were all seated around a campfire. Gwen chuckled as she looked at the flag the girls had come up with. It had everyone's symbols on it, Dipper's pine tree, Mabel's star, Soos' question mark, Stan's fez symbol(Gwen still had no idea what it was meant to be), Ford's six fingers, Wendy's axe, Pacifica's stuffed llama(Gwen had a feeling she had put that one there herself) and last but not least, her pentagram symbol. Gwen looked down at her necklace and suddenly felt a sense of pride. She had felt so much change this summer and she was mostly at the forefront of most of it. She still couldn't believe she felt like this, but she was willing to call this the best summer of her life. She was snapped out of her brief sense of bliss at the sound of her father ranting.

"Um, dad are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan, what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"It's this darn plan to save my brother! In case you forgot, I already saved him once, from that portal and he never thanked me! He causes the end of world and it's still 'Ford's the hero, Stan's the screw up!'" Stan ranted.

"Well, maybe, people think he's a hero because he _didn't want to hide in the Mystery Shack_!" Dipper sneered, the venom clear in his voice. Even if he didn't have the same respect for Ford that he once did, Gwen could tell he was upset at his uncle for not wanting to fight.

"Well, maybe, if he hid in Mystery Shack, he wouldn't have captured!" Stan shot back, smacking a picture of Ford for good measure.

"Guys, tomorrow is going to be great, I know we can beat Bill!" Mabel said, trying to play peacemaker.

"Hey, leader Mabel, I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater!" One of the manotaurs said before doing just that. "Ugh, it happened AGAIN!"

"Those weird cow monsters are delightful!" Mabel said, before running over to him and dragging Dipper with her. "Coming!" This left Stan alone with Gwen.

"So, I never got a chance to tell you this, but when we were looking for that adhesive, Dipper and I confronted Ford over some stuff and I think he was thinking about letting us stay," Gwen admitted to her father, hoping she could sway him. Stan just scoffed.

"Don't even bother with him," Stan said sadly. At that point, Gwen realized there was no point in even bothering with her father. She sadly walked back into the shack to go sleep.

* * *

"Its working!" Gwen cheered as the shack-tron stood up and started to move towards Bill's fearamid.

"This is so cool!" Soos cheered.

"Let's kick that triangle's ass!" Wendy said as she pounded her fist into a open palm. However, it was clear Bill wasn't planning on fighting them as he sent his hench-manics out first. When it was clear that Soos' "peace talks" weren't working, everyone geared up for battle.

"Everyone! Like we planned! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Dipper ordered.

* * *

 **Word of advice, play the rock remix of the Gravity Falls that actually played during this scene in the real show. It will make a great atmosphere.**

* * *

The hench-manics all charged forward but some quick punches from Candy and Grenda(who were controlling the shack's arms) sent them back. Mabel, using Waddles, then activated a cannon made from the totem pole, sending more of the beasts running.

"Hahaha, good pig!" Mabel laughed as she snuggled Waddles, causing him to give off a happy squeal. One of the hench-manics then summoned a flock of eye bats who quickly swarmed that shack.

"Get'em Gobblewonker!" McGucket cried as he used the head of his former creation to chomp down on one of the eye bats. Up on the roof, Wendy and Rumble were fending off the eye bats, with Wendy riding on one to freeze 8-Ball's head, before steering it right into the waiting mouth of the dinosaur that made up one of the arms.

"Everyone! Incoming!" The Multi-Bear yelled out as another minion charged the Shack-tron, pushing them back. After a few seconds, they were able to regain footing and Candy and Grenda both gripped one of the monster's legs.

"Everyone! Maximum power!" Mabel yelled to Several Timez, who were running on a treadmill to power the shack-tron.

"And, NOW!" Dipper cried, using the extra power to fling the monster away. Bill must have been pissed as he grew himself to a massive size before emerging from the fearamid. He then slammed his fist down on the shack, which did nothing due to the shield.

" _ **WHAT THE-? NO! NONONONO**_!" Bill screamed as he grew several more arms and began rapidly punching at the shack, doing little more then shaking it.

"Not so much fun being helpless, huh?" Gwen joked.

"Attack!" Mabel ordered. On her orders, Grenda thrust the dino-fist forward, using it to tear Bill's eye out.

" _ **OW! MY EYE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE THAT**_!?" Bill ranted.

"I thought pain was fun!" Dipper yelled out. Gwen chuckled before turning serious

"Let's move!" Gwen said to Mabel.

"Rescue team, move out!" Mabel yelled into the crowd. Mabel then put her grappling hook into her sleeve. Gwen put the memory gun into her backpack. Dipper tested the magic flashlight. All of them were ready.

* * *

Gwen quickly slid down the pole leading to the ejection tubes. These were supposed to shoot them out of the gobblewonker and into Bill's fearamid while he was distracted. She quickly slipped on a parachute that Mabel had made. Her, along with Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos, McGucket, and Sheriff Blubs, were going to serve as the rescue team.

"Okay, so that plan is, get in, save Ford, learn Bill's weakness, get out, got it?" Dipper said quickly.

"You know what? Maybe on second thought, we don't need to do a plan that involves all this danger…." Stan began to say, but Wendy wasn't taking any of it.

"Now!" She cried before launching everyone.

"Oh boy," Gwen mumbled to herself. Once she saw some of the others open their parachutes, she opened hers, gliding into the fearamid. She turned around and gasped, the throne of people was huge! Mabel used her grappling hook to pull herself up to the platform where the throne was.

"I found Great Uncle Ford! He's golden, but not it a good way," Mabel called down, pointing at Ford who was still frozen in gold, but now in a different pose, causing Gwen to think Bill had freed him at some point.

"Great! Grab him and let's go!" Stan yelled up to her and Dipper used her discarded grappling hook to pull himself up to her.

"No! There has to be some way to fix this!" Dipper replied as Gwen also pulled herself up. The threesome began walking around the base of the throne. After a few minutes, Gwen noticed Mayor Tyler's arm was sticking out. She pulled on it, causing him to become free and cause the throne to fall apart. Gwen couldn't help but smile as she saw the survivors reunite with their loved ones. That smile went away when she saw Pacifica approach the older Northwests, who just glared her down before walking off. Gwen walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Pacifica smiled and placed her own hand on top of Gwen's. Gwen turned around to find Ford drawing something on the floor using some of Robbie's spray paint.

"Okay, if you want to draw, shouldn't you wait until we can get out of here?!" Gwen asked, glancing outside to see Bill had reformed his eye and was fighting the shack-tron again.

"And done!" Ford said, completely ignoring her. It was a wheel with Bill in the middle and a bunch of symbols surrounding him.

"Is this the world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked.

"No, it's a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch," Ford explained. "Many years ago, I found this in a cave. The ancient people thought that it could be used to vanquish Bill. At first, I thought I was just superstition, but looking at all of you here, I know realize it's destiny. He then turned to Dipper. "Dipper, the pine tree," Once Dipper stood on said symbol, he turned to face Mabel. "Mabel! The shooting star," Mabel then took her place on the wheel.

"A question mark? This is gonna a tough one!" Soos announced.

"I think this one is you, Soos," Gwen told him.

"Oh, YEAH!" Soos cheered as he stepped into his spot. Gwen playfully rolled her eyes before stepping onto the symbol that matched her necklace.

"This one's easy!" Wendy said before shoving Robbie onto a symbol that resembled the one on his hoodie. "You've been rocking that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade!"

"Woah. Destiny hoodie!" He replied in awe.

"I think I'm this one," Pacifica said as she stepped onto the llama symbol. Ford then stepped onto the six-fingered hand. Wendy took the ice bag(because of her being "cool" in the face of danger) while McGucket stepped on the glasses.

"Alright everyone, hold hands!" Ford ordered. As soon as everyone began to link up, they began to glow!

"I think it's working!" Dipper cheered.

"We just need one more person!" Ford said, causing everyone to look at the final symbol. The symbol from Stan's fez.

"Dad! You're the last the person!" Gwen called out. Her father was watching Bill fight the Shack-Tron.

"Stanley, get over here!" Ford added in.

"You know this is just a bunch of hogwash, right?" Stan asked. "I mean, you all really think a bunch of caveman graffiti is gonna defeat that monster?"

"For the love of all that is somewhat pure, dad, _this is not the time_!" Gwen snapped.

"Yeah!" Pacifica agreed.

"Come on! It's our only chance!" Wendy added in.

"I have never held hands this long and I am _very_ uncomfortable!" Robbie said.

"Hey, don't blame me for this!" Stan said as he walked over. "Don't forget who literally caused the end of the world!"

"I know, but this is my chance to make this right! Please!" Ford begged as he held out his hand to Stan.

"On one condition," Stan said. "Say thank you,"

"What?" Ford asked.

"It took me 30 years to get you out of that portal and you still haven't thanked me! You want me shake your hand? Say thank you!" Stan snapped.

"Fine, thank you," Ford said in the most annoyed tone as Stan grabbed his hand.

"There, see between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin," Stan said.

"Between 'him' and 'me'" Ford condescendingly corrected as everyone looked on in horror. "Grammar, Stanley,"

"I'll 'Grammar, Stanley' _you_ , you stuck up jerk!" Stan yelled as he tackled. Dipper, Mabel and Gwen quickly ran to their bicker uncles to try and break up the fight, but it was too late. Bill's shadow loomed over them. He had someone destroyed the Shack-Tron!

" _ **OH NO, IT'S BILL. RIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE ALL THINKING**_?" He asked before burning the circle.

"NO!" Dipper, Mabel and Gwen screamed. Bill then tied Stan and Ford up with some type of energy rope.

" _ **THIS IS PERFECT! ALL THE THREATS TO ME IN ONE PLACE**_ **,"** Bill cackled. Gwen watched in terror as Bill turned everyone else except for her, Dipper and Mabel in tapertsy with terrified expressions. A cage then formed around Dipper and Mabel with Bill used his magic to form chains around Gwen and suspend her in the air above the twins. " _ **LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN'T SAVE YOUR FRIENDS! BUT YOU CAN STILL HAVE YOUR FAMILY!**_ " Bill taunted Ford. " _ **LAST CHANCE! TELL ME HOW TO TAKE WEIRDMAGGEDON GLOBAL AND I'LL SPARE THE KIDS!**_ "

"No! Don't tell him anything!" Gwen ordered.

"You can't trust him!" Dipper agreed.

"Yeah, Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel added in. This got Bill to face them.

" _ **DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME, SHOOTING STAR!**_ " Bill threatened. " _ **I SEE EVERYTHING!**_ " Mabel then spray painted Bill in the eye. " _ **WHY? WHY EVERY TIME!?**_ "

"I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! _Multiple times!_ " Mabel said triumphantly. With Bill distracted, Dipper grew the cage so her and Mabel could escape through the bars. Bill's lack of focus also caused Gwen's chains and the Stans ropes to dissipate, causing them to drop to the floor.

"Don't worry! We got this!" Dipper said.

"You're not going to face Bill alone!" Gwen ordered, hoping the twins would listen to her.

"We've beat him before!" Dipper began, ignoring her completely.

"And we'll beat him again!" Mabel finished, fist bumping her brother before turning to face Bill. "Hey, Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!" At this point, Bill was furious.

"No, that's a suicide mission!" Ford begged to the twins as he, Gwen, and Stan all tried to chase after them, only for Bill to hold the against the wall with his powers.

" _ **OH NO NO NO! YOU THREE WAIT HERE!**_ " Bill ordered as he used the chains on Gwen again while putting the Stans in a cage much like Dipper and Mabel's before turning into a much more monstrous form. " _ **I'VE GOT SOME KIDS I NEED TO TURN INTO CORPSES!**_ " Bill then turned back to face the three older Pines. " _ **SEE YOU REAL SOON!**_ " He then chased after the twins. After a few minutes of panic, Gwen looked back down at her uncle and father, and saw that they were talking about this whole mess, seemingly making up. Suddenly Ford stood up.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked. Ford was startled, clearly having forgotten she was up there. He sighed.

"The only thing left to do, let Bill into my mind," Ford replied.

"WHAT!?" The father/daughter screamed.

"Are you actually willing to cause the end of the world?" Stan asked.

"There has to be another way!" Gwen begged.

"There isn't. It will doom everything, but there is a chance he will let you guys go," Ford replied sadly.

"Do you really think he will make good on that?" Stan pointed out.

"It's the only chance," Ford said before groaning. "If I didn't have this dang plate in my head, we could just zap him with the memory gun when he goes inside my mind," Gwen had forgotten about that plate. Ford said he had gotten it in order to keep Bill blocked out.

"What if he goes into my head?" Stan asked. "My brain's not good for anything,"

"No, it has to be me," Ford replied. Gwen realized what could work, but he would result in her losing the man she called her father. But it was the only way anything could be done and hey, maybe they could get Stan's memory back?

"How good are you two at impersonating the other?" Gwen asked. She could already feel her tears flowing.

"Pretty good," Stan admitted.

"Agreed, but why?" Ford asked.

"Change clothes and pretend to be the other person! Bill goes into dad's mind and we….." Gwen struggled to say it. "We erase _his_ mind," The last part came out in a choked up sob. But Gwen knew it was the only to make sure Bill lost. And Stan seemed to know that too.

"Alright, sixer!" Stan ordered. "Start stripping!" Gwen looked away as her father and uncle removed their clothes. Stan may have been her father, but she really did not need to see him naked. They finished just in time as Bill came in a few came back a few moments later.

" _ **TIME'S UP, FORD!**_ " He roared as he held up Dipper and Mabel, who were trying to free themselves from his grip. " _ **I'VE GOT THE KIDS! I THINK I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF THEM NOW JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!"**_ Bill then replaced his eye with one of the twins' symbols and began to flash between them. " _ **EENIE! MEENIE! MINEY! YOU!**_

"Wait!" 'Ford' called out just as Bill was about kill Mabel. "I surrender!"

" _ **GOOD CHOICE**_ ," Bill replied as he dropped Dipper and Mabe to the floor.

"Don't do it Ford! You'll destroy the universe!" 'Stan' begged.

"Yeah, don't do it!" Gwen added.

"It's the only way!" 'Ford" insisted.

" _ **OH EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE, YOU PINES TWINS JUST CAN'T GET ALONG**_!" Bill laughed. He lowered the cage, only to quickly tie 'Stan' back up with the energy ropes.

"My only condition, is that you let my brother, his daughter, and the kids go!" 'Ford' said to Bill.

" _ **FINE**_!" Bill began,

"No! Grunkle Ford, don't trust him!" Dipper begged.

" _ **IT'S A DEAL!**_ " Bill finished as he held out his hand. 'Ford' shook it, causing Bill's physical form to turn to stone. This freed Gwen and 'Stan', who removed the fez, revealing he was truly Ford. Gwen then handed him the memory gun, barely keeping herself from crying. Ford even had to look away as he fired. After a painful few seconds, it was over. Everyone who was trapped in the tapestries was set free as the entire fearamid broke apart piece by piece and returned into the rift, along with Bill's minions. Once everything had returned, the town returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"He's over there!" Wendy called out. For some reason, Stan had been separated from everyone else when things returned to normal. Mabel raced over to him.

"Grunkle Stan, that was amazing!" Mabel cheered as she put his fez on for him.

"Um, hey kiddo, what's your name?" Stan asked. Gwen already knew this was coming, but it was clear Mabel didn't.

"What? Grunkle Stan, it's _me!_ " Mabel begged as Dipper dragged her away from him.

"We had to erase his memory in order get rid of Bill, he doesn't remember anything anymore," Ford informed her. Mabel instantly broke down. Dipper began to cry as well, although he did a better job hiding it. Soos was also sobbing his eyes out. Even Wendy and Pacifica looked upset. As for Ford, he was giving his brother a hug. Seeing all of that caused Gwen to break down again.

* * *

"Nice place you got here," Stan said as he looked over the remains of the shack. The group had bought him there in hopes that something would jog his memory. While he did find his chair, he didn't remember anything. Mabel, however had discovered her scrapbook.

"Maybe we can use this to jog his memory!" She declared as she began to flip through the page.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what this is or who you all are or-" Stan began to say, only for Waddles to jump on him. "Gah! Quit it , Waddles I'm trying to remember my life story!" Everyone gasped! Stan remembered something!

"What did you just say?" Gwen asked, overjoyed.

"I said get Waddes off of me!" Stan repeated.

"It's working, keep going!" Ford encouraged.

"Skip to my page, he needs to remember our boss/employee relationship!" Soos begged.

"Hey, just because I have amnesia, don't go trying to give yourself a raise, Soos!" Stan ordered, remembering another person. As Mabel continued read, Gwen found herself crying again, but this time, it was tears of joy.

* * *

 **One week later**

"...birthday to you!" It was finally Dipper and Mabel birthday and nearly the whole town had turned up to celebrate. Gwen laughed as Wendy declared Dipper and Mabel "technically" teenagers. The twins blew out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?" Pacifica asked, only for Gwen to playfully shove her.

"If you tell people your wish, then it won't come true!" Gwen jokingly chastised her, causing both girls to laugh.

"Well, earlier this summer, I would have wished for a lot of things, but seeing all of you here, I realized I already have anything I could ever want," Dipper admitted.

"If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible... " Mabel began before turning to Ford. "Is that impossible?" Ford replied by making a meh hand gesture. "Since that's _probably_ impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait.." Mabel then pulled out one of the memory guns and smashed it onto the ground. " _Now_ I'll never forget you guys!' With that the twins blew out the candles. The party went on like normal, until Ford and Stan got everyone's attention

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! Me and my bro have some catching up to do so, I'm pleased to announce that the Mystery Shack has a new owner!" Stan announced before turning to Gwen. He handed her the fez. "Ladies and gentlemen! The new owner of the Mystery Shack!" Gwen could barely believe her ears! The shack was hers at last! But she felt like she could never truly be a "Mr. Mystery" type person, so she had an idea.

"Speech! Speech!" The crowd chanted. Gwen already knew exactly what she wanted say.

"Okay, to start, wow! This has been my dream ever since I first set foot in the shack. But, I'm really more of an art person. While I still plan to run the shack, I will not be the new "Ms. Mystery", but I know someone who will do a great job!" Gwen then put the fez on Soos' head."Ladies and gentlemen, your new Mr. Mystery!"

* * *

Gwen felt like this whole thing was bittersweet. She had control of the shack, dad and Ford had made up, Soos was happy(plus she could finally boss him around), and Melody, Soos' girlfriend was going to move, so she had a anther working. So what so bad?

Dipper and Mabel were leaving.

Gwen had gotten so close to them to the point where she forgot that they didn't live in Gravity Falls. Speaking of the twins, it was her turn to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you two a lot, so you better call or text at least once a week!" Gwen ordered, only for the twins to surprise her with a hug.

"Don't worry, we will!" Mabel promised.

"And hey, maybe once our parents see how happy we were here, they'll think about moving here?" Dipper offered. Gwen smiled and hugged back. After everyone else said goodbye(and Stan and Ford threatened the bus driver to let Waddles come), Dipper and Mabel road off. As Gwen waved, she smiled before everyone walked back into town.

"I may not have come here normally, but I am so glad I did," Gwen mumbled herself as she walked into the sunset.

* * *

Only one person wasn't happy about Bill's defeat.

Gideon Gleeful

After Bill was killed, Gideon was sent right back to jail.

" **Seems like you want revenge against Gwen and her family** ," Gideon looked up in shock. Standing in front of him was a tall, thin, man, who's featured were covered by a cloak, except for one glowing red eye.

"Who are you?!" Gideon demanded, only for the man to laugh.

" **It's doesn't matter, what matters is that I am making you an offer to free you and get you your revenge against the Pines**! **As long as you agree to serve me. Do we have a deal?** " The man offered as he held out his hand. Gideon thought for a moment before a wicked grin crossed his face.

"DEAL!" Gideon said as he shook hands with the man. The duo were then transported to a dark building. As Gideon looked around, the man walked over to a computer terminal and grinned.

On it was a picture of Gwen, with lines contacting smaller pictures of Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica.

* * *

 **Finally! I got this done! Longest chapter I have ever written period! The next story will start second week of January. But first, I thought I would explain why I picked Gwen for Gravity Falls. I felt that out of everyone I picked for this, her personality would fit the best. Emma and Kitty were** _ **very**_ **close to be picked, but I saved them for something else. Plus Gwen's softer side could come out around the twins. Oh, and that scene at the end? Any guesses for the villain? Here's a hint:**

 _ **In The Hall Of The Mountain King**_


	25. Extra Stuff

**Hello everyone! I'm sure you are wondering why I am updating this story instead of** _ **The Delinquent Cooper**_ **. Well, I came up with this idea of telling you a few things that weren't shown in story or explain some things a bit better. Heck, some of these are just random head canons or facts. I may add to this in the future. Anyways, let's begin.**

-Gwen was the one who convinced Stan to hire Wendy, after meeting her in school.

-Pacifica and Gideon both had met Gwen prior to the events of the story.

-Without journal two, Gideon stumbled upon the amulet on pure luck. With how quickly Mabel figured out how to use it, I'm sure he could do the same. Same goes for the way to summon Bill and the mind control spell.

-Gwen's influence was what kept Mabel's selfishness toned down along with keeping the twins together.

-Pacifica and Gwen's relationship was meant to be like a sisterly one, as was Gwen's relationship with the twins.

-Despite having separate beds, Gwen and Pacifica have slept together when Pacifica gets nightmares about her abuse(she got them back in the manor, but nobody really helped her in there)

-Gwen, Mabel, Soos, Gideon and Wendy have thought about drinking from the monster river again

-Gwen and Mabel(before she left) having showing Pacifica _many_ childhood classic movies(mainly from Disney). As of right now, her favorite is _The Little Mermaid_. Gwen's is _The Lion King_ and Mabel's is _Frozen_ (Gwen hates her for this, mostly for _constantly_ singing "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" after viewings)

-When Mabel isn't around, Gwen and Dipper have also been showing Pacifica some of the more intense or sci-fi movies she missed out on(Horror, PG-13, things like that). Her favorites are surprisingly _Jurassic Park, Star Wars Episode_ _V_ , and _Ready Player One_.

-Pacifica has a small crush on Dipper, and vice versa

-Ford liked Gwen a _bit_ more then Stan before the finale

-Stan wanted to sell some of Gideon's pin camera videos at the shack

-Gwen had been secretly shipping Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. Not even Mabel knew(although she was shipping them as well)

-Along with movies, Dipper, Gwen, Mabel and Wendy all showed Pacifica things like video games, along with music groups. Favorites from all of them include _Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros,_ and _Five Nights at Freddy's_

-Without her wealth, Pacifica was no longer popular in school, but Candy and Grenda befriended her and after learning who Pacifica's guardian was, most kids refrained from bullying her.

-On the topic of the above, Gwen is known as "the fire ant girl of Gravity Falls schools" for what she did to protect Soos.

-Red was another color I was considering for Gwen's actual hair color, but I realized she looked too similar to Wendy

-During the episode "Boss Mabel", as soon as Gwen learned about the bet, she basically said "nope" and left town for those three days and I almost wrote what she was doing, but I couldn't come up with anything

-No one in the shack gang(Pacifica included) is a morning person other then Soos and Mabel.

 **And that's about all I can say without spoiling things!**


End file.
